Ready or not
by supernaturalcreatures-arehot
Summary: edward a player, bella a normal teen girl. What happens when the fall for eacher but dont admitt their true feeling untill something drastic happens with bella. Rated m for a reason . includes rape
1. Hello Beutiful

**Hey you guys, twilight freak here, well..... this is my first ever story so tell me how i did, also tell me if i should continue it, change anything add anything etc..i also need a beta, of someone could help me , i would really appreciate it , just pm me , thanks**

**hope you enjoy.**

**From Edward point of view**

"Damn" I muttered as I saw one of the most beautiful girls I ever laid my eyes on . She had long mahogany wave hair with chocolate brown eyes , a long and slender body with curves all in the right places and if that wasn't all enough she had nice tight ass. My eyes widen as she bend over the teachers desk to sign her name on the attendance sheet giving a perfect view of her ass.

"Who the hell is that goddess" I whispered to my brother Emmet, sitting to my left. Emmet was the captain of the foot ball team and incredibly popular so he new all the little things about school .He had dark curly hair and a massive body with ton of muscles.

" that's Isabella swan, she just moved here from phoenix " Emmet answered as her eyes trailed her body. She stood up and started to talk with the teacher

"Wow, she is fucking hot" I answered as my eyes also trailed down her body

"I know, I herd that at her old school the guys were after her like a hungry dog after a piece of meat"

"hmmm" I answered. I felt twisting pain in my stomach but didn't know why so I shrugged it off

She stood straight up and turned around and catch me staring. I don't know what the hell happened, I felt a red burn crawl up my skin and I looked down .What the hell was that, _did I just blush_. I don't fucking blush, I'm Edward Cullen for god sake. I shrugged it off and looked in her eyes as she came towards me , she blushed and looked down . My heart started to sprint as she walked toward my right, pull out the chair and sat down. she looked straight ahead and didn't once turn to me to say hi,

I leaned into Emmet's ear and whispered " do u think I can tap that"

Emmet laughed and answered " I don't doubt it little bro". I chuckled as I leaned into my chair. I knew he was right, I could do any thing I wanted to the female population. When I first moved here to forks Washington, girls were throwing there self's at me from left to right. One day when I was drunk and incredibly stupid I asked one of my one night standards why that is and she told me that it was because of my unruly, untenable bronze colour hair, my pantie dropping smile as they so called it ,my green eyes and and my chiseled body. I turned around and watched Isabella from the corner of my eye .I smirked as was getting to set the trap, I planted the pantie dropping smile as the girls called it and turned to her

" hey , my name is Edward Cullen and you are……."Letting the question trail off, she turned around eyes wide and as soon as I looked at her chocolate brown eyes my heart started to sprint again and there was a small but rising ache in my chest, I don't know why because I never acted like that before especially with a girl. The bell rang and she got up and walked towards the exist. My eyes immediately went to her ass.

"Nice ass huh" someone asked me as they slapped my back. I looked over and saw one of my best friend jasper hale standing behind me .

"yeah" I answered, as I looked behind me .I saw most of the guys also looking at her . I don't know why but I stared to get a little angry at jasper and the other guys that were looking at her. I nodded as I passed Emmet and followed her into the cafeteria.

"Edward" I groaned as I turned around and found Tanya standing behind me . shit, I don't want to deal with this right know

"hey Tanya" I said as she walked closer to me , bumping her breast against my chest

"I had a great time last night, you were amazing" she said as she stared to comb her finger through my hair.

"thanks" I replied stepping back

"Whats wrong baby."

"um……. I don't think ill be able to come over tonight"

"Why not" she whined, _god, that was annoying_ staring into my eyes

" I have a lot of thinks to do tonight not to mention the stress form all the exams I'm having . I sometime think being a 16 year old is harder then being an adult."

"well, I know exactly what to do to to help you unwind" she said as she leaned into my ear and licked my ear lobe. I shivered and put my hands on her shoulders stepping back

"look Tanya i have a lot of pressure on me, I cant deal with this right know , I need some time by myself, i'll call you when I can come over ok........ Bye"

I turned around and walked away from her,without a back word is such as clingy little bitch that doesn't let me have a life, I cant talk to another girl, cant even look at them without getting death glances form Tanya . Like I even care. The only reason i put up with her crap is because she ready whenever i need pleasure from school or just want to fuck something . But know i think its gone to far know. I entered the cafeteria sighing thinking of a way to break it off with Tanya .

_its over bitch_

I looked around scanning the cafeteria looking for Emmet or Jasper until I spotted at Alice my sister, I started to walk toward her until I saw who she sat with . I stopped in my tracks and looked the girl over, instantly I new it was Isabella , she had books and other items on the table,I smirked and started to walk toward the table again thinking another opportunity had sprung out at I couldn't ignore it. I walked around to there table until I reached Alice, kissed her head and sat down beside her.

'hey Alice"

" hey Edward" I looked at her then back to Isabella

"who's your friend"

"oh, Bella meet my brother Edward and Edward meet by friend Isabella Swan, she just moved here form phoenix"

"hey, nice to meet you" I raised my hand for her to shake it, she looked at my hand for a second then smiled and shook it

"hi, nice to meet you to" as soon as she touched my skin I felt an electric current going through me and I guess she felt it to because she immediately pulled her hand back put it under neath the ,to control my thought at what just happened I looked to Alice.

" so wheres your jassy " I asked in a teasing tone ,jasper and her were inseparable , even though he is my best friend and i knew he would never do anything to hurt Alice i still hated that he had to date my sister ,oh well i thought , at least it was guy i know and trust other then all the other guys that were after her when we first moved here,i f any one hurt Alice i would kill them , she blushed and smacked the back of my head really really hard

" shut the hell up"

"damn Alice that really fucking hurt" I said as I rubbed the back of my head

"Good" she smiled . I had to smirke at that

" god Alice for someone so damn puny you can sure pack a punch". I smiled and looked back to Isabella

" so Isabella how are you liking your new school"

" call me Bella, and I'm liking it just fine only I hate the rain, it almost never rained in phoenix"

As we continued the lunch hour I found my self more and more interested in what she said,not faking it like I would do with Tanya or any other girls I have been with but truly interested in what she had to say .Before I knew it the lunch hour was up and we were the only ones left, Alice jumped up , pulling me with her.

" What the hell Alice", I said slightly annoyed

"look around you, you dumb ass , where the only ones in here"

"crap" I said as I started to look around the cafeteria , it looked like it was deserted , who new the cafeteria was that huge

Bella got up , quickly putting things away , I jump at the chance to help ,I walked around the table starting to help put things away in her back pack. As I reached to put her book away , my arm slightly brushed hers , again I felt the electric current go through me and pulled my arm back

" sorry" I said even though I wasn't one bit sorry

" its ok" she smiled at me and with that one smile my heart started to race

_what the hells going on_

"so where are you heading toward now" I asked as we existed the cafeteria" Alice to my right until she saw jasper and raced off to hug him

"um…. I think bio in room 101 with "

I felt a big smile creep across my face and said" cool, that's my next class too, wanna come with me, i can show you the way "

"sure" she answered and winked at me . With that one little wink I new I had a chance. Being a cocky, arrogant bastard that new too much about how he looked and knew how girls felt about him. I stepped closer to her and lightly put my hand over her shoulder .The same electric current went thought me but this time i didn't pull my hand back, I felt her tense up and automatically I did to

_what the hell I never tense up._ She stopped and looked at me

" what" I asked .Starting to get nervous ,maybe she didn't like me like that, may be I should move my arm that ,maybe......

_maybe ,nervous, fuck , get a hold of your self Cullen your turning into a pussy_

"nothing" she said and stated to walk and relax underneath me .I pulled her the right way and entered the class room with a beautiful girl in my arm . We entered the class room and immediately all the guys eyes were on my arm over Bella's shoulder. I looked over all the guys faces, some looked shock , other sad and some even angry . I smile knowing what they were all probably thinking .Getting ready to play the role of prince charming i led her to her ,i mean our table and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled and took her seat . i pulled up at chair beside her and sat down.

This is going to be too easy i thought to my self .I sighed as i saw Emmet enter the room , walking towards me. He brought a chair and sat down. This was why i hate bio, the damn table were big enought to fit 4 people in a group and it was just my god damn luck that Emmet was in most of my classes. He knew i wanted to be alone with Bella , but did he care. Nope , he had shove his big ass into my life . He leaned in and whispered

" so, how was the tapping or whatever you did to the poor girl"

" haven't done anything yet just give me till tomorrow" i snickered

" don't be so sure little bro, she looks like a tough cookie ,i don't think you'll be able to break her that quickly , have you notice she hasn't looked at you once since you sat down"

I frowned knowing he was right, she hadn't looked at me since the beginning of class and what was worse she kept turning around and giggling, i turned around and saw that James ,a kid with blonde spiky hair had his eyes glued to Bella and every time she turned and looked at him ,he winked at her and she giggled,

What the hell was so funny, and why the fuck does he keep on winking at her, did he not just see the message i showed them all when i entered the room with my hand over her shoulder, symbolizing that she was mine. Every time i saw him wink at her and she giggled or sighed i grew angrier and angrier knowing i should be making her laugh. James looked up and met my gaze , as soon as he looked at me i locked m eyes with with him and stared at him as i moved my arm and put it behind Bella's chair , he narrowed his eyes at me and i grew even angrier.

_who the fuck dose he think he is_

The teacher handed our assignment to us. We were suppose to separate phases of mitosis and label them.I turned toward Emmet and wasn't surprised he had a group of girls already asking him to be there partner. I turned back around to Bella ready to ask her to be my partner.

"hey Bella wanna be..." i was cut short when i saw James beside her talking to her. _What the fuck, how the hell did he get here so fast ._

"Um.... sure " i heard her say, she turned to looked at me and said " um .... James just asked me to be his partner, and i said yes" she said as she got up

WHAT! FUCK TO THE NO. NO, NO. DAMN NO, NEVER

"okay... sure" i said as i shot death glance at James . He smirked and leaned into Bella's ear and whispered something and she giggled as she waved bye to me

I was about to get up ans knock the crap out of James until i felt Emmet's hand on my shoulder pushing me down so i couldn't budge. I looked at Emmet , fire in my eyes

" let the fuck go of me" i sneered at him. I could feel the anger that i kept inside since the begging of class to bubble up to the surface and again tried to shake off Emmet's hand but couldn't . Goddamn it , him and his dame muscles, , and where the hell did all the girls go anyways . oh yeah , one word came immediately to my mind. _Rosalie._ Rosalie and him have been together forever

" just shut the fuck up and calm the hell down" he said.I closed my fist so i hard i felt my nails digging into my skin and my knuckle white as a ghost. What the hell does he think he is doing with my girl. That fucking piece of dog shit, does he really think he is going to win over me.I looked over to him and he smirked. I guess i have my answer. If that bitch wants to play it hard and rough then that what he gets. Lets see how hard and rough he wants it when he has no limbs attached and his eyes are pulled out of his sockets with a damn metal spoon.

I took a deep breath and calm my self thinking about how much pain James is going to be in for ever touching my girl. I felt Emmet's hand on my shoulder loosen up and once he seemed sure i wasn't going to get up and kill James , he let his hand fall from my shoulder.

Mr Warner started to come around and check our progress and i decided to get started before i get in trouble. Near the end of class i herd Bella giggling again and i looked at her. James face was not even 5 inches away. He said something that made her blush and giggle. The anger the grew in me was hardly containable, i just so badly wanted to go over there and smash his pig like face into the wall repeatedly and cut his.....

" good job Mr. Cullen" my day dream was interrupted by looking at my work

" huh...oh um.......... thanks "

" you seem distracted Mr Cullen"

_Shit, mind your own business_ , _baldy_" yeah , i was thinking of something"

" you know , Mr Cullen i don't allow day dreamers in my class room but seeing how you have one of the highest mark in this class , ill let it pass this time , but don't let me see you day dream again . am i understood Mr Cullen"

" yeah, sorry" to annoyed to argue, why the hell does he call me Mr Cullen, do i look like 40 years old, I'm only 16 for gods sake..

As son as the bell rang, i turned around and walked toward Bella, she and James were laughingand standing way to close for my liking. I gritted my teeth as i stopped behind Bella

"hey Bella " she turned around and a beautiful smile crossed her face, it took all my wile power for me to not jump her right then and there

_patient Edward, you'll get my chance soon enough_

"hey Edward, are you done this stupid assignment ,"

" yeah, i finished the whole thing"

" really , that's great, i couldn't pass the 2 slide". I looked over at James smiling, my chance to get revenge

" really , i can tutor you if you want , I'm passing this class with 95"

" really, that's great i would really appreciate it" she said, the smile growing even bigger . I looked over at James from the corner of my eye and saw his eyes narrowing at me with a fierce scrawl, like i give a fuck

"Sure no problem" , i answered" give me your phone number so i can call you and you can give me directions to your house"

" yeah here" she said as she took out a piece of paper and started to right her number down. I just couldn't help looking at James and smiling, talking with my eyes

_its on bitch _

.. he just was shooting death shots as me.

" ready to go Bella" i said as i put my hand around her shoulder and turned around to walk out. I was so use to the current that passes through me that i didn't even flinch when i put my hands around her

"so, did u walk here or drive"

"I walked" she answered as we entered the parking lot .

"Really do u want me to drop you off at your house"

"you drive " she asked stunned . i blushed and looked down,

_why the hell do i keep on blushing_

" well technically, i have my G1 but i need a licenced driver with me"

" so , who came with you" she asked as i lead my way down to the silver Volvo

"well no one"

" then who did u get here"

" um.... i took my dads car with out his permission",. I said Suddenly nervous at her response. She surprised me by chuckling and asking

" seriously , how did u get away with that"

I smiled as i leaned against my car door." My dad has more the one car, he tookhis other car to his work and after he left , i found the extra keys to this car and drove myself and the cool part is that he comes home after i do so i don't get in trouble"

" nice " she said as she came a step closer to me. My heart picked up in double time,

I was about to answer her when i herd an annoying voice call my name

"eddddddddwwwwwwwwwward" shit i muttered so quietly Bella wouldn't hear

Tanya came running across the parking lot and jumped in my arms, pushing Bella to the side

"Edward i missed you " she said , with out giving me time to response she crushed her lips to mine

She pushed me up against the car door and wrapped her arm around my neck,sucking at my bottom lip ,begging for entry. I groaned and pushed her away.

" what the hell Tanya" I spat at her. I looked at Bella ,she was looking at the ground all; sad and depressed, I got angry at Tanya and wanted to slap the shit out of her.

" Tanya we need to talk right know", I said as I garbed her arm and pulled her toward the school

" what the hell is wrong with you, I told you not even 24 hours ago that I needed some time alone, and here you are making out with me in front of my friend" I said getting angry. She didn't even look sorry. Man what I would give to be a girl right know, guys couldn't hit girls but said nothing about girls hitting girls.

_hmmm...a cat fight with tanya and bella , i wonder who will win......_

" I miss you, and beside if you wanted time alone then you wouldn'tbe hanging around that slut , whats her name ………"

I got so fucking angry at her " her name is Bella and if I ever hear you calling her a slut or anything else then ……. Then I swear to god Tanya………"I said through gritted ,. No one were makes fun of my girl even thought technically she isn't my girl…..yet.

"okay…then sorrrrrry, anyways ill come over today and bring a movie we have already seen so we wouldn't have to pay attention" she said stepping closer to me an d snaking her hand under my my chest,immediately I caught her hand and pulled back

"look, Tanya I don't think it going to work out" I said looking over my shoulder to Bella. She wasn't there and in her place was Alice and jasper . I started to get nervous

_where the hell did she go......she vanished....hmmmm i wonder if there was a poof of air or may be....shit Bella....... right_

"whatt…..what do you mean baby" she stuttered ,tears almost in her eyes. I looked at her and felt like an ass, even though Tanya was annoying as hell and also tried to control my life when we dated , I hated to make her cry

"lookTanya" I said softer" I have a lot of things going on right know and all the pressure is getting to me, I wont be abable to keep up with a real relationship"

"don't worry Edward, ill keep up with you" she said with tears at the edge of her eyes. I looked onto her eyes and whispered " look TanyaI cant keep doing ,im sorry, its over. I turned around feeling like a big ass , I hate to see girls cry especially over me. the next thing Tanya said or rather yelled to me caught me by surprised

"FINE, YOU LL REGRET THIS ASSWARD , YOU CAN JUST GO AND FUCK YOURSELF "

That got me pissed off again

" don't worry Tanya , I have a big line of girls that can fuck me next, I don't think I need to think about fucking myself for a long long long time....unlike you "I called over my shoulder and smiled when I herd her shock gasp.

When I reached Alice and jasper I looked around for Bella and got worried when I couldn't find her

" where the hell did Bella go " I asked Alice

"I think I saw her go into the school with that kid ,James"

Fuck I muttered as I turns around and headed toward the libery

**well..... thats my first chapter, tell me how i did, i really want to know, should i countinue it, change anything or add anything, any feed back would be help full. I will accept naything but flames, i hate flames**

**thanks**


	2. My girfriend?

**EPOV**

"Fuck," I muttered as I turned around and headed towards the school . Why the hell does she keep on doing that? Why can't she be like all the girls and fall for me? Well… than again as I thought it through, she is nothing like a normal girl; she is so much better .

_(I wonder were all these feelings are coming from. Hmmmm.)_

I entered the school slightly annoyed (_wow this is a big ass school when no one is here)_. I walked around the school for awhile beginning starting to think she already left. I headed towards the parking lot until I heard a familiar giggle. I turned around and saw the backs of James and Bella walking the opposite direction from me. All I could see was Jame's hand around Bella's waist. The anger shot through me like a hurricane. That's it, this has to end and end NOW.

_(no more nice fucking Cullen )._ Thank God I had years of controlling my anger thanks to my brother and sister's constant pranks on me. Other wise, I would not be able to stop from going over there and breaking that jackasse's arm off.

"Hey Bella," I came right beside her. James saw me and moved his hand_. (good choice)_

"Hey Edward," she said, depressed and sad looking while not making eye contact with me

_(I wondered why she was like that, fuck ,if James did anything I would kill him) _I looked towards James then back to Bella

"Where were you? I came back and then you weren't there."

"Oh…. Um …. Yeah…. I saw that you were busy so I decided to walk myself and then James offered to drop me off with his sister."

_(Crap)_ "I wasn't busy, I was coming right back! I just had to talk to someone". I said while looking at her. She looked so sad and depressed. Shit, this is totally irony. I thought James did something to her but it was really me. Crap!

She mumbled something like "Didn't look like talking to me."

_(Shit, she probably saw Tanya kissing me and thought that I and her…. Shit shit . Fix this Cullen)_

" Well..... I won't be talking to that someone again anytime soon," I said smiling at her, hoping she caught my double meaning to it. Apparently she didn't, because she still avoided eye contact with me.

_(maybe it's something else....think Cullen, think.......oh God forget this shit)_

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." she mumbled

"Okay so why were you in the school anyways?"_(yeah and with James at that)_

"Oh… because-" she started to explain until James cut her off.

"-Because I had to return a book and we were waiting for my sister, and speaking of my sister, there she is," he said while pointing a red Ferrari pulling up in the parking lot.

_(huh, trying to impress her with money, well.... two can play that game, wait till tomorrow, you ass)_

"Bella, you can still come with me if you want." (_please- fuck James)_

"Um......"

"No, its okay Edward, I'll take her." James said, cutting Bella off once again

_(no you fucking can't_ )

"You know what James, I think Bella can answer for herself." I snapped at him, my temper coming to the surface. My fist just so badly wanted to make contact with his face.

" Bella?" I asked hopefully. But when I saw her face, I already knew my answer

"Um… I think it would be rude if I don't go with James and his sister."

"Oh...... oh ok." I said with a slight frown on my face. I looked over to James, and he had a smirk on his face.

_(What I would give to smash that motherfucker face right then and there)_

"So I'll call you in in like, half in hour, to get your address for the tutor session, okay?"

"Oh yeah, the tutor session, thanks again for your help Edward. I really appreciate it." she said, finally smiling .

_(Yes, now we're making some progress)_

"No problem. What are friends for?" I said smiling, looking over at James. He was just glaring at me. (_fuck off James)_

She hugged me and I stopped breathing .All I smelled was her strawberry shampoo, and it smelled so god damn good . She pulled away from me all to soon and began walking towards the parking lot with James by her side.

That's it, I can't take it anymore! It's either me or that fucker. Today when I go to her house, I won't give her a reason not to choose me. I'll show why all the girls go 'gaga' over me in the first place. I'll do things with her that James will never be able to do. God, I'm getting hard just thinking about it! I'll never forget this night . This is going to be the best fucking night EVER!

**HALF AN HOUR LATER **

"Hey Bella,"

"Hey Edward," she sounded happy. (_good)_

"So, do you want me to come over right now?" (_please say yes, I can't wait any longer)_

"Sure."

_(YES! Time for my happy dance. Go Cullen, go Cullen, it's your birthday, we're going to party like it's ........shit, focus you ass)_

"So where do you live?"

"I live by the police station, house number 1254. It's the only house by the station because my dad's the chief of police. Do you know where it is?"

_(Of course I know where it is, in this small town, I know where everyone lives_ )

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few; bye."

"Bye."

I was so fucking nervous and I didn't know why. I never cared about what I wore before_( not that i kept it on that long)_ but know I can't even decide what to wear to go over to her house.

_(why do I even care?) _After a couple minutes looking through my closet, I decided fashion is out of my limits and then called someone else.

_(the fashion queen herself)_

"Alice!" I yelled through my door.

"You rang?" she said, bouncing excitedly through my door.

"Yeah, I'm going to Bella's house today and I don't know what the hell to wear!"

"Why the hell are you asking me? You never have before."She asked with a raised eyebrow. _( so true)_

"Because I want to look nice; you have a problem with that?" I snapped, getting angry at her for asking me all these question while I am so nervous already.

"Jeez Edward, I'm just asking!"

"Can you just pick something out, please?" I asked while slowly getting calm. I knew for sure Alice didn't deserve my anger.

"So ….. basically, I'm picking out your seducing cloths?" she asked as she went through my closet._ (What's with the 20 questions?)_

"No Alice, I'm just tutoring her."

_(wow, that sounded so fake to my own ears)_

"Yeah, in sex." she said as she lay out the clothes on my bed.

"Hopefully," I mumbled so low she couldn't hear.

"Thanks, ally, love you." I said as I pushed her out the door

"Your welcome Eddie."( _God, I hated it when she called me that_) "But I swear Edward, if you do anything to hurt her or my friendship with her, I will do what I did last time!" she shouted through the door as she went down the stairs.

I grimaced as I remembered what she did last time to me after I fucked her friend and then left her. Lets just say I couldn't walk for the last month or fuck anyone.

I closed the door and put on the cloths she had given me, a white t-shirt, black pants, and my leather coat. I wondered why she only gave me a plain t – shirt until I looked at the mirror. The shirt fitted me perfectly, outlining my chest and six pack. I tried to fix my hair, but then gave up after a few seconds. (_besides girls eat this shit up, as i have a reason to know) _I put on the leather coat and shoes on then ran towards the car. (_ thank God my parents wouldn't be home for the next couple of days, I love the weekends)_ I knew exactly where Chief Swan's house is. It wasn't even five minutes away. I raced to her house in under four minutes and ran up the door step and knocked. When she opened the door, I stopped breathing .

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!!!!_

**Well.. that my second chapter. How was it? I would really like to know PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW even if it's a couple of words. Each review makes me smile and the more I smile, the faster I update you. Hit the green review button and tell me how I did and I'll arrange a day for edward to come and talk to you .Well......... i'll try my best you know how busy he gets ;)**


	3. OH MY GOD

**Here is my third chapter. Special thanks to my beta, YollandaFriella, you're the best. I'll let you read now . I have an important A/N at the bottom, meet you there! =)**

Epov

Holy fucking shit. There Bella stood with a blue, silk shirt. The sleeves came to her wrist, tied at the top, and and a cut through the middle until it hit the end of the sleeve where it joins back together, leaving most of the middle arm exposed. She also wore a black skirt that came up to her knees. I couldn't form a coherent thought so I just stared at her, vividly forgetting she was watching me.

"Um…. H,i" she said timidly. My eyes snapped back to her smiling face.

_( shit, say something asshole…….. she's waiting)_

"Hi." I said.

We stood there for a couple seconds, awkwardly, until I formed a sentence and broke through the silence.

"So… are you inviting me in or are we tutoring like this?" I said teasingly, pointing to the fact we were still out on the porch

"Oh, I'm sorry, please come in." she said, blushing a bit.

I walked around her and sat down on the couch. She brought her backpack and sat down beside me. We weren't touching, but she was still so close that when she bent down to un-zip her backpack to get her books out, I got a peak down her shirt.

_( I cant wait until I rip that off her …..Calm down Cullen, don't want to scare her too early)_

She straightened up and started to look through the books.

(_oh come on honey, you really think your going to remember anything, after I'm done with you?)._ I chuckled involuntary, thinking of how the scene would play out.

-**Edward's crupted mind-**

(After I finished fucking her)

"So Bella, what did you learn?" I asked, putting my clothes back on.

"I learned a lot of things," she giggled while dressing herself like me.

"Like…..?" I asked purposely prompting her to continue.

"Like… you love it when I talk dirty and scream your name when I'm coming."

"Oh, you know I do baby, but that's not what I meant." I said followed by a laugh.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I meant about the school, you know biology," I said, walking over to her.

"What about biology? " she asked wrapping me in a hug.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" I grumbled, pulling away from the hug to gaze meaningly in her eyes.

"Forgot what?" she asked, now looking really perplexed. I laughed softly at her expression.

"I came her to tutor you for biology, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, the tutor session. Hmmmm….. I guess we have to do it again, seeming that I forgot most of the things you taught me." she said seductively, looking happy and her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Huh, I guess I'll have to teach everything over again to you….. you know what Bella? Sometimes you can be so forgetful." I said teasingly.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to teach everything over to me." she said, sliding her hand into my pants to stroke me with a feathery touch.

"Bella," I gasped quietly.

"Remember how I said we have to have another tutor session," she said, speeding up her motions.

"Oh yeah," I grunted.

"Let's start now," she said, stopping my stroking to unbuckle my pants hastily.

(_ Man, I just buckled them up! That shit takes a long time to buckle properly…….What the hell are you thinking Cullen? She's basically asking for you to fuck her ……Rip those damn pants down yourself NOW!)_

"Your wish is my command, love." I said as I pushed her on the bed and started the tutoring session all over again.

-**End of Edwards corrupted mind-**

I was suddenly brought back to reality from that thought.(_ Did you just call her love? Damn what the hell is happening you? Shit, Cullen, your getting corrupted! You've got to stop hanging out with Alice as much, she and her pussy movies)_

_(Hey, not all the movies are like that! Some of them have action... Well, some do…)_

_( FUCK! Did you just argue with your self in your head? And worst then that, you're trying to justify the reasoning! I really hope you don't have to go to the mental hospital…….Shit, stop talking to yourself, you freak! There is a REAL human beside you! Talk to her, not your imagination!)_

"So where's your dad?" I asked, finally looking towards her. She was so concentrated on her work that she didn't even notice me spacing out. Thank God! What would I say if she noticed?

_( Yeah, don't worry. I was just imaging me banging you so much that you forgot the main reason I was here for.)_

"Oh, um, he's out for awhile." _(YES, that made my job a whole lot easier!)_

"Oh, okay, let's start!" I said, struggling to keep the smile of my face. I reached over and grabbed her books, lightly brushing against her arm on purpose.

_(Let the Cullen games begin)_

All through the study session, I teased her, not in big ways, but teasingly all the same. I would brush my hand against her cheek, or sweep back a strand of her hair from her face. In her turn, she would blush and look down to her lap.

"That was so hard! How the hell will I be ready for our unit test in couple of weeks?" she exclaimed after we finished our hour tutor session. I watched as her lips jutted out into a childish pout.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you as long as you want. I can help you in this crap; it's so easy for me."

"Thanks, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"No problem," I said, standing up from the couch to stretch my arms lazily above my head.

"Is that a tattoo?" she blurted.

I looked down and saw that my shirt had risen up a little and part of my tattoo was showing. Feeling cocky, I looked to her and cocked an eye brow in a sly manner. "Do you like tattoos?"

"Well….. sometimes they are nice," she said blushing a sweet, crimson colour.

"Yeah, I have a couple of them. Would you like to see?" I asked. _( Damn this made my plan that much fucking easier.)_

"Um…. Sure." she said, although a bit hesitant.

I lifted the side of my shirt up, exposing my tattoo. It was a quote written in French. I simply adore French, so I'm fluent in it. I don't speak it as much as I used to, since that incident …… Fuck, I can't even think of it.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes eyeing my tattoo.

"It's a quote in French."

"You know French?" she asked with a stunned expression lit on her adorable features. I laughed a little at her reaction.

"Oui," I said in my most seductive voice I could come out with.

"What dose it say?" she asked, raising her eyes to stare into mine.

"Um…."

_(Crap, wrong tattoo you dumbass)_

I hesitated because some of this shit was personal to me. I never talked about what it meant, why I got it, or any of that crap to anyone- not even my own family until the day they saw me break down at the middle night in my bathroom, crying like a little pussy and spilling my guts to them. Whenever any of the girls I have been with asked me what it meant, I just told them some next shit and waved them off, saying it was something stupid. But the truth in the matter was that, it was so damn personal for me to think about, let alone talk to anyone about, without turning into a complete pussy. I didn't know what to say! Should I just tell her the truth or some next shit? I looked over to her to see she was staring at me at such intensity that I didn't think she was capable of doing. I looked into her eyes and felt a certain spark then finally decided to tell her what it meant. There was no harm in just telling her what it means, right?

_(FUCK! Yes there is harm in that!)_

I traced the the words with the pads of my finger tips.

"Deux corps mais un Coeur means two bodies but one heart." I murmured.

"Wow, that was so beautifu.l" she said in complete awe.

I looked over to her and smiled a sad smile. She thought it was beautiful, but I wonder if she truly knew the hidden story behind it. I felt my eyes prickling and I quickly shoved that thought aside.

"What are the one's on your wrist?" she asked. I looked at her in surprise because nobody ever noticed that one on my wrist because it's so small. However, she seemed to notice it right away.

I sat back down. "Well.. this one is the Cullen crest. My whole family has it." I said, pointing to my right wrist.

"Wow, that is so cool! I want to get a tattoo, too, but my dad would kill me." I chuckled a little at her pout for it was so damn adorable. It wasn't like Tanya's ugly 'fuck me' pout. We started to talk to each other, asking question or telling stories. I was so engrossed in the conversations that I totally forgot about my plan to seduce her. Everything about her is so captivating! In that one hour, I learned so much about her. Like why she moved from phoenix and what is her favourite color. About an hour and a half, she got up to stretch, exposing a little bit of her stomach, and the plan to seduce her came running back in my mind.

"You want something to eat or drink?" she asked me as I stood up.

_( Yeah, baby! How about I have some of you?)_

"Sure," I said, coming closer to her. She turned around to leave, but I swiftly grabbed her wrist to pull her against me. The feeling of her body pressed up against mine was amazing! I could feel her warmth coming off her in waves.

"Wait. Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes and smile I have ever seen?" I whispered heatedly in her ear. In return, she shivered against my cool breathe and looked down.

_(YES! My plan is working! That's a surprise……Shut the hell up, your going to curse it!)_

"No, but thanks." shemuttered and continued to stare down. She started to move again, but I again I pulled her back to me.

"Then you've got to know how beautiful you are," I told her as I pushed up against her. She then looked baffled. I wanted to take her right then and there, but this small voice in the back of my mind keep telling me to ask. That, though, was shocking. Me , Edward, the biggest prick/ass Cullen, gave a damn about what a girl wants. For God's sake, I'm the biggest player in the world! I know it's stupid to admit but its true. I've been with so many girls in the past year that probably no other men would have been with in their whole life. Then again, I never felt like this for any other girl before either.

_( I might as well go through with it. There's always a first for every thing, right?)_

"Bella, I really like you. Normally I wouldn't ask, but I care for you too much, so I'm asking permission ……..Bella, may I kiss you?"

The first emotion I saw on her face was that she was shocked, then a big, and I really do mean a big ass smile, crossed her face.

"Edward, I really like you too and thank you for asking my permission. Yes you may kiss me."

That was the only thing I heard before I crushed my lips to her. Shit! The sensation I felt the second my lips met her's was amazing. It was like my lips were made for her's because they fit together perfectly like some kind of puzzle. I kissed so many girls over the years of my life but this feeling was something different; something more. I have never felt this way before but it felt amazing. I brought my hands to her hips and pushed lightly against her, trying to figure out her reaction and also, at the same time, trying to tell her what I wanted. Like I said before, I wouldn't care about their feeling, but I cared for her a lot in the short time I have know her. Pushing her harder against me, I heard her groan. Damn! That was one of the most erotic and sexiest sounds I have heard. The one's I usually get all end up sounding like a dog in heat.

What I wasn't ready for was when she pushed back against me with so much force that it made me lose my balance and fall over the the couch's arm and onto the couch. Since I was holding her waist tightly, I pulled her down on top of me. She immediately started to kiss me. It actually took me couple of seconds to respond to her kiss, then started to kiss her back. She laced her hands around my head and pulled my hair, making me groan. I love it when girls did that. My hands started to move down her stomach and stopped at the hem of her shirt . I didn't know what to do. Should I continue or stop? Like I said before, I would never give this shit another thought normally, but I really did care for Bella. As I mentally fought over what the hell I should do, Bella apparently decided to take the lead. She put her hands on top of mine and lowered them on the hem of her shirt only to start to move it under her shirt and up her stomach, exposing skin as she went up. She stopped at the hem of her bra and let go of my hands. She moved away from my mouth and tried to catch her breath. I looked at her, cocking an eyebrow, and smirked.

"So I should take that as a sign to continue then?" I asked with my eyebrow raised .She looked at me and nodded. Wow, she is like a kitten one minute, all brave and shit, showing me her claws by pushing me and kissing me with so much force that my lips are probably a bit swollen. Then she's like a sweet, shy kitten that can't even answer a simple question. I smiled at her and started to move my hands up to rest them on top of her breast and squeezed a little. She gasped a little and brought her mouth back to mine. We kissed passionately for couple of minutes until my neck and back started to hurt. I pushed her a little away and she seemed a bit hurt. I smirked, probably knowing what she was thinking.

( Silly, silly girl.)

I picked her up, bridal style, and a big smiled crossed her face. I don't mean a small smile but a big freaking "I can eat the whole world" kind of smile.

_( I wonder what it would feel like when that gorgeous mouth is on my……. Fuck …. Stop! It's supposed to be about her…..Hmmmmm for the first time ever, too.)_

"Where is your bedroom?"

"Upstairs, the first door on the righ.t" she said breathlessly. She looked like she was going to say something else, but I stopped her with a hasty kiss. The kiss continued until I hit the bedroom and open the door. I stepped silently in the room and layed her down on the bed gently. Quickly, I kicked off my shoes and took her's off as well. I climbed up her body, careful not to squish her with my weight. She giggled and squirmed under me as I kissed and sucked her neck.

"Now, where were we?" I asked as I reached down and started to kiss her with force. She moaned loudly.

"I think about here," she said as she reached down to my hands and put them under her shirt and on top of her breast. I started to squeeze them, just loving how they felt in my hand, like they belong there. Knowing what she wanted me to do, I reached down for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and carelessly tossed it on the floor. She was so beautiful I couldn't help but gaze down at her almost tenderly.

"Etonnant,"I mumbled. I couldn't help but just snuggle into her hair. It was so soft and silky, it reminded me of a sweater. I loved the feel of it on my face.

"Pardon?"

"Amazing," I said so she can understand what I was saying. I pulled away from her hair and looked longingly into her eyes. They were a beautiful chocolate colour. She blushed and looked down. I started to kiss her plump lips again and she moved her hands hesitantly under my shirt. She then moved her hands up and down my chest. She reached my nipples and started to rub them. They immediately began to get erect.I groaned and started to move my hands under her to unhook her bra. She arched her body and I let it fall to the floor. The minute the bra fell from her body I grabbed her nipple In my mouth and sucked hard. She moaned and arched her back even more, removing one hand from my chest and into my hair pushing me down. That made me suck harder. I brought my other hand and kneaded the other breast and then switched. After awhile, I pulled away to swiftly remove my shirt. Isabella gasped and and roamed across my chest with her eyes.

"See something you like?"

_( No doubt, you dumbass.)_

She blushed and removed her eyes from my chest to my face, obviously embarrassed being caught ogling my chest. I smirked and brought my lips back to her's. I was so hard that it began pounding in my jeans. With my stupid jeans restricting my manhood and Bella's moans wasn't exactly helping the situation anymore. Usually I never got this hard. I used to get it and get out- no question asked. But with Bella, I wanted to do more; be something more. I wanted to make her feel pleasure and not just think about the other way. She shifted under me, my hard member on coming to rest right on her panties which on top of her skirt . She gasped and pushed herself closer to me. I didn't know that my cock could be any more hard, but apparently I was wrong because I became even harder. I hissed and pushed back with her. She gasped even more and I pushed back into her again.

_( Your dry humping! Never thought I lived to see the day.)_

I couldn't take it any more. I got up off the bed and unbuckled my pants. I quickly pulled them down to step out of them and leave me in just my gray boxers with my tenting erection. I looked to her and she had only the black skirt and her panties left on her body.

"Magnifique," I mumbled.

I got back on her, hovering over her like an animal, and made sure not to hurt her with my weight. I then started to dry hump her again and crushed my lips to her's. I reached down toward her skirt and opened the buttons to pull it it down, leaving her in nothing but her pink panties.I dragged my finger up her thighs and stopped at the hem of her panties, outlining them with care.

"Please Edward," she moaned. I pulled away from her and sucked on her neck like a baby. I started to suck harder and she gasped. I wanted to mark her mine so everybody know she's mine, not that vile fucking james, but mine and mine alone. The though of James with Bella made me fucking mad and made me suck harder, not hard enough to hurt her, but knowing I was going to leave a mark. I pulled back and looked at the reddening mark at her neck. Smiling while feeling fucking proud, I started to kiss her lips again. She moaned as my lips touched hers.

"What do you want, Bella?" I asked, already knowing what she really wanted.

"Please, Edward, I want you. I need you!" she gasped. As soon as the words left her mouth, I reached down to pull her pink panties down, throwing them somewhere on the floor. She was fucking bare now, and my eyes stared at her almost flawless skin.

I wanted to touch it, lick it, taste it so badly it hurt.

_(Whoa Cullen, one thing at a time!)_

I pulled my boxers down and my erection sprang free like a tiger.I lined it up with her opening and started to rub it on the outside of it.

" Edward please, please!" I smiled and leaned in to her ear breathed lightly into her ear lobe, making her shiver.

"Are you a virgin, Bella?" I asked

"Yes," she answered, confusion lacing her features. My fucking chest swelled with pride. She trusted me so much that she was ready to lose her virginity to me and not to any one else.

_( Well… She can only lose her virginity once. Might as well make it a night she won't ever forget!)_

I got up from her and smiled at the sound she made and went to grab my jeans from the floor. I went into my pants pocket and I pulled out a well needed condom.

_( That's right. Cullen is always prepared!)_

I pulled on the condom. Then, with a snap of the item, I climbed back on the girl waiting for me.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt a little." I said with concern colouring my voice. Honestly, I didn't want to hurt her.

_(FUCK, CULLEN just do it!)_

She looked into my eyes and nodded.

"I trust you Edward," as soon as I heard her words, I was on the verge of exploding from the happiness that was boiling inside of me. I nodded and slowly entered her. We both moaned at the same time and then I reached her barrier. She closed her eyes and that showed me that she was certainly not lying and I looked at her. She nodded to me and I saw a twinkle in her eyes. Maybe something more, but I couldn't focus as she shifted under me. I started to kiss up her body and sucked in her earlobe, distracting her as I pushed back in harder.

"Fuck," I moaned as I entered her. It felt amazing because she was tighter then ever and I instantly wanted to thrust in and out, but managed to get myself under control and held still. I looked over to her and saw that her eyes were glued shut with a tear rolling down her cheek, flowing the trail of the previous tear.

"Are you okay, bébé?" I asked as she slowly open her eyes. She nodded and shifted under me, pulling me in closer. I looked in her eyes silently asking for permission to continue. She apparently understood my question because she nodded.

I started to move it and out and moaned at the pressure. She was so tight and wet; she was perfect. I was moving at a slow pace for her sake, even though my instincts, and not to mention my cock, were screaming to go faster. Apparently Bella had the same notion because she started to meet my thrust and not just meet them, but harder and faster.

_( Yeah Cullen, your girl likes it rough!)_

I started to go faster and harder and we moaned at the same time . I felt her walls clench around me and started to pound into her, knowing she was reaching her climax. With a couple of more thrusts, I finally felt her body shake and explore. She screamed my name and the sound of my name coming from her lips as she came was a beautiful thing because as soon as I heard my name, I exploded as well. Groaning, I kissed her, muffling her and my sound. I lay on top of her, trying to catch my breath. After I caught my breath, I got up and threw the condom in the trash bin then collapsed beside her on the bed. She turned and snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my hands around her, pulling her even closer. After a couple of minutes, she kissed my adams apple and hitched her left leg over my thigh. I smiled and kissed her on the head. I love how she's so shy and gentle then one minute she's brave and fierce the next.

"Bella," I said, wanting to say that was one of the best fucking orgasm I ever had. But when I turned to her, she was already asleep. I smiled and just looked at how beautiful she really is. She was stunning it reminded me of a goddess. I smiled and closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep from exhasustion until I heard her mutter something.

"Edward," she said it so clearly that I first thought she had woken up. But when I looked at her to find she was still asleep. I can't believe she was dreaming about me! It shocked me. Maybe she does like me, like I like her. I smiled and held her tighter

"Bonsoir, mon ange Bella." _( goodnight, my angel, Bella)_

**A/N:**

**OK phew, that was hard. First i would like to say that I don't know how to speak and nor am I good at Fench, so i'm sorry in advance. If I have written something that is incorret, just tell me and I'll fix it. I just like it when hot guys can speak foreign languages, don't you? Anyways this is my very first lemon so go easy on me and tell me how I did. In this chapter, you got to meet the other side of Edward and got a hint of why he acts the way he does, Im not going to too much detail about it, but it might came later in the chapter. I am aiming for atleast 10 reviews for this chapter, so don't let me down. Review and tell me how I did, even if it's one word. I read and answer all the reviews and questions I get personally, so if you got one go on and ask. I'm not going to bite. Anyway, looking forward to hear from you guys! Later!**


	4. Yes, he shots and he scores

_**A/N: Okay well…I looked over my other chapters and found it was a little confusing when Edward argued with himself. So I'm going to put his thought in brackets, italicized, and then his reply to himself right beside it, just italicized. LOL I know that sounds a little weird but you'll understand as you read on.**_

Epov

I woke up the most beautiful smell ever: strawberries and lilac. I looked over my shoulders, and there she was, my personal angel.

"Hey," She whispered with blazing cheeks.

"Hey baby," I replied, leaning over and inhaling the smell of her hair. I planted a small kiss on her hair, enjoying the sensation.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Anything. Today is your day."

"Hmmmm…… I wanna…. SHIT!" she whispered.

"What?" I asked, startled by her sudden outburst.

"Crap, crap crap!" she whispered to herself.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, mildly confused by her reaction.

"Charlie," she whispered, as if the word was a curse.

"Crap! I totally forgot about Charlie."

_(You're dead Cullen)_

"Do you think he heard anything?" I asked nervously to my surprised Bella. She let out a nervous chuckle.

"I honestly don't think so, otherwise you would have been dead by now." The look on my face must be something to look at because she quickly added, "I was kidding Edward." I smiled a little. I got up and threw on my clothes then handed Bella her's and quickly got ready. When I was done, I sat on the bed quietly while thinking of how to ask what I wanted. I desperately wanted her as my own, forever, so no other fucker could touch or hurt her and I don't know why, but I felt nervous. I never used to feel nervous around girls before. In fact, they were the ones that were stuttering around me and acting all nervous and know look at me, acting all girlie and nervous. Sometimes I think I'm turning more and more into a pussy!

_(Both you and me think that, Cullen)_

"Bella…..Um…..You know….I was …Um wondering…" I started to ramble and she grabbed my face and forced me to look at her.

"Edward your rambling! Go on; say it."

I looked in her chocolate brown eyes eyes, sparkling with curisity and finally found my courage. The words just flew out of my mouth.

"Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

_(Wow! Never thought I would hear those words)_

She gasped and looked down. Damn, I guess she doesn't. I quickly back peddled and did damage control.

"I mean, you don't have to, I was merely asking.

_( Rejected, rejected, yeah you just got rejected. RE….JE….CTED, REJECTED)_ "_Shut the fuck up! I can't believe I just cursed at myself_

"No, no Edward. I would love to! I was just a little shocked when you asked me."

"Oh?" I chuckled, "Why were you shoked when i asked you that?"

"Well, because look at you and then look at me."

"I'm always looking at you. You're too beautiful not to look at."

She smiled at me, "Thank you."

"Hey, it's the truth."

She smiled at me again and hugged me tightly "So, what do you want to do?" I asked as I pulled away from her.

"Let's go eat something," she said as she headed towards the door.

"Wait!" I said, remembering Charlie might be downstairs.

"What?"

"Charlie!" I whispered into her ear as I came up behind her.

"What about him?" she asked as I hugged her tightly. I chuckled softly. I guess she forgot that he didn't know anything about last night or the fact that I just stayed over.

"How would it to look to your dad if a boy comes out with you and has a big ass smile on his face?" I asked as she blushed and looked down.

"Oh yeah… How are you going to get out of here?"

"Hmm…" I pondered as I nuzzled my face into her hair. A shiver went down her and I chuckled then swiftly pulled away, trying to find out a way out without being shot by her father.

_(Yeah, **without** being the key word)_

I looked around and found my only exit: the fucking window. I walked around the bed and opened the window. I heard Bella gasp, and I turned around to look at her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"You can get hurt." she said, coming to stand beside me.

"Nothing can touch this armor." I said teasingly, tapping my chest in a manly manner.

"Hmmm…… Seems like I did."

_(She's speaking the truth, Cullen)_

"Seems like you did, not that I mind though." I said, turning around to kiss her. She parted her lips and my tongue went to in her mouth. I keep on kissing until I heard footsteps coming up to her room.

"Crap, I have to go! I hear footsteps." I said tuning around and leaning out the window. I looked down the window and it actually didn't seems so high but once I was sitting at the edge of the window, my feet dangling below, it was fucking high. Bella said something to me and I lost my balance. I instantly threw my hands out to catch my fall but failed miserably because I landed on my ass, hurting my back and arm.

"Fuck," I muttered as I got up. I heard a small giggle and looked up towards the window and saw Bella standing, trying to hold back her laughter. I looked up towards her and smiled, trying to convey that I didn't get hurt.

"See? I told you, nothing can hurt me." I said, trying to keep the pain off my face. She just stood there, shaking her head. She turned around and I heard voices. I took that as my cue to leave. Dodging behind a bush, I waited until I was absolutely sure her father wasn't there. I got up and started to back home, rubbing my back. I heard another small giggle and I increased my pace, knowing Bella saw me rubbing my back. I was almost past their driveway until realization hit me. Where the fuck was my car?

_(FUCK! Someone hijacked our car)_

I almost had a full out panic attack until the thought came to me. Maybe Alice had came at night and took my car since she knew I was going to Bella's house and she had a extra key to my car. I prayed to God that was the case and Charlie had not seen my car.

_( Yeah you think that all you want, Cullen)_

I decided to take a short-cut and stopped at the alley.

"Crap," I muttered as I hesitantly took a step inside the ally. I knew this alley. Emmet told me stories about wild animals living here trying to kill the people that went in it. Of course I never believed him until the day he came home, clothes ripped and a cut lip from running and falling. I started to believe him right that fucking moment. I started to walk faster, increasing my pace. Every single second seemed like a lifetime. I walked faster, getting paranoid, and with every step I took, the darkness increased.

_(Suck it up, Cullen, be a man!)_

I kept walking until I saw a light. Quickly, I walked around a corner and saw the end of the alley.

_(Thank fucking God! See? You weren't scared… But wait… You were ….Hahha…Pussy)_

I walked faster ,getting anxious to be out of this damn alley. That is, until I heard a low growl and stopped, frozen mid-step.

_(Fuck, this can't be good)_

**OK, I'm sorry , i know that was a short chapter but i wanted another chapter up, next chapter will be longer , promise. Know i have a question, people want me to add more about Edwards past and his storey on his tattoo. If i do add his storey that will make the story longer and i would have to change some of the future chapters i have yet to write and post (have not written yet or posted), i don't know what to do so I'm putting it to a vote, should i add his story or not, leave me a review and tell me.**

**Thanks**


	5. Tresor

**This chapter was not betad , so sorry for any mistakes i made. Couple of people wanted a sweeter Edward so here is a hint of sweet Edward**

**on with the story**

_(Fuck, this cant be good)_

I turned around and saw 2 eyes looking at me

_(mommy……I mean 2 eyes , no big deal- makes whimper sound-)_

I stared wide and backed up, the 2 eyes immediately following my movement. The eyes came closer and I could faintly make out the animal. I gasped shocked when I could see what it was. It was a golden retriever puppy. I stood still as it approached and rubbed against my knees. I bent down and pat it on the head, shaking my head ,chucking

_(you better not let Emmet live this down)_

"Are you lost little guy" I asked the little puppy. Fuck did I just ask a dog a question, I'm totally losing it, not only am I talking to an animal I'm also resisting the urge to tell the voice in my head to shut the fuck up. As I was petting the dog I herd another growl, a fierce and mean one , and I froze knowing it was not coming from the little puppy in front of me. I stood up and started to back up, facing toward the sound I herd, the puppy following my movements as it whimpered. I saw 6 more eyes approach and froze, to stunned to move, they came closer and I saw that they were also 3 dogs but they were different. They were much bigger, furrier with sharp razor teeth, which were right at that moment being pointed at me, like fucking mutant dogs.

_(You have sharp teeth too Cullen, show them) Shut the fuck up .__I_finally snapped at myself. I was starting to think that the voice in my head was some deranged motherfucker that loved to get me fucked up and sacred shitless at the same time.

_(boo…. Are you scared Cullen)_I fought over the panic attack as they came closer.

_(Don't do anything until I tell you too Cullen, stand still)._ Oddly enough I listened to the voice in my head, ready to try anything.

"Nice doggy" I crooned, trying to get the mutant dogs to stop. One of the bigger one-the one that I thought to be the leader- came closer, weirdly enough it had a tag of some sort and it had the word Jacob on it. I was starting to think that maybe it was a stary , then got caught and tagged and somehow escaped. It came even closer and I instantly moved back, coming into the light. I mentally calculated my chance of running away and figured they were pretty good since I was a fast runner. I herd a small whimper and looked down and saw the little puppy at my feet, looking scared as shit.

_(Pick it up, don't you dare leave it you ass)_

I seriously need to go to the doctor this week. What the hell is wrong with me? Now not only is the voice talking to me and I'm actually fucking replying back in my head but its now actually cursing and threatening me .I really am messed up. I bent down and picked up the puppy and it happily jumped into my arms but as soon as it came into my arms the 3 mutant dogs growled, barked and came even close.

"Nice doggy, don't hurt me" I whispered ready to do anything that might give me a chance. The larger mutant dog howled and I almost pissed in my pants.

_(OK Cullen scratch that and run for your life)._

I stood absolutely still, to stunned to run and the dog howled again

_(I said run…. Run for your fucking life)._ I finally was able to turn around and run for my life. I ran like my fucking life depending on it which it technically did. I held on to the little dog and ran hoping to god that the mutant fucking dogs stopped but no way in hell risking a glance back. I ran all the way to my house. My lungs were screaming at me to stop , my legs ready to collapse from exhaustion but kept running and totally forgot about the puppy in my arms. I ran up my stairs and started to bang on the doors.

"Open the fuck up" I screamed and kept on banging on the door to the point that it caused the door to get a dent

_(Great Cullen now ypu have to pay to fix that shit)_

Even when the dent appeared and my knuckles were most likely bruised. I kept banging. The logical part of my mind told me that the mutant dogs stopped and were not chasing me anymore because I've been standing in front of my door for the last couple of minutes and if they still were, I would be dog meat, but the illogical part of me just wanted to get into the goddamn house. Emmet finally opened the door and I ran in pushing Emmet aside and locking the door .I leaned against it and slid down on my ass, panting and sweating like a virgin that just had his first time incredible sex.

_(Right, Edward Cullen a virgin….that's a good one)._ Emmet just stood their with a look of confusion on his face while I calmed down my breathing.

"What the fuck happened to you"

I started to explain the whole story skipping over the part of the puppy.

"So then I finally ran all the way without stopping once, afraid that the mutant dogs were going to bite my ass off."

_(Why aren't you telling about the part were you almost pissed in your pants) shut the fuck up_

I finally got the strength to get up. Emmet looked at me with confusion first then started to laugh.

"See, do u fucking believe me now" he asked amused

"Yeah" I answered reluctantly. He looked at me closer and started to laugh again. I started to glare at him, finding nothing funny in this matter.

"what the hell is wrong with you ,are you on crack" I snapped ,aggravated that he was still laughing .

"no" he said laughing even more " but looks like you picked up a little hitch hiker"

he said pointing at my chest. I looked down and realized that I was clutching the puppy tightly and it was borrowed in my jacket.

"shit "I said realizing it wasn't moving. I gently took it out of my jacket and laid it on the couch hopping to god that it wasn't dead. Relief washed over me as the puppy happily sprang up and barked sitting on the couch.

"Where did you get him" Emmet asked going over and petting him

"I found him in the same ally as those mutant dogs and I just picked him up as they were about to attack me and ran the hell away" I said as I went and sat down on the couch. As soon as I sat down the puppy climbed in my lap and started to lick my face. Now normally I would be disgusted as hell but this dog was pretty damn cute

_(Awww…look at Cullen getting all sweet and shit) __I told u to shut up._

"Looks like it likes you, Eddie boy" he said laughing and getting up, heading towards the kitchen. He knows I hate being called Eddie, in fact my whole family knows, but do they give a shit, nope. I was about to yell at Emmet until Alice came through the door, squealing and picking up the puppy, hugging him

"Edward, he is so cute, where did u get him from".

"I found him in the alley" I said nonchalantly, knowing Alice, she would have a full out panic attack if I told her about the mutant dogs

"does mom and dad know about him?" she asked raising a eyebrow.I shook my head no

"I'll came up waith a plan when the time comes". i said shrugging my shoulders

"what are you going to say"

" like i said, i'll think of a plan when the time cames and if not ill just blame it on ,hmm...... you i guess" I said teasingly

"That's so nice of you Edward". She said sarcastically. We all herd Emmet's booming laughter coming from the kitchen and Alice turned to me with a questioning look

"Don't even ask" I said looking at her. Emmet was probably laughing at the fact that i didn't tell Alice that I basically ran home like a baby. She looked at the puppy and shrugged

"Whatever" she answered as she headed into the kitchen, probably getting something for the dog to eat. I sat on the couch, just loving the peace and quite. I groaned when I saw Emmet walking back in and sitting on the couch beside me.

_(That plan just went out the window, say bye bye Cullen) __bye bye peace and…..wait , what the fuck, I just did it again._ Emmet turned on the TV. I looked at him ,annoyance written all over my face, knowing he was about to start any minute

_(Here comes the 20 question in 5…4…3…2…1)_

"So where were u last night?"

_(Right on time)__  
_" that's none of your business" I said, getting up and heading toward the kitchen, planning on eating something and then taking a nap.

_(Nap, what you are in preschool)._All I herd was a laugh as I entered the kitchen and was attacked by a small form with fluffy hair. I laughed as I bent down and picked him up. He had a small bonnet on him. Only one name could came to my mind. Alice. That was the only person I knew that would put a bonnet on an animal. He looked ridiculous, trying to shake it off so I untied it for him. I realized I would have to buy dog shit for him and decided to call Bella. Alice probably would love to help but first of all I didn't have unlimited money and Alice would probably buy everything in sight and second of all I wanted a reason to see Bella. I got out my cell phone out and called her ,praying she would pick up and not her dad . Luck was with me and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello" she answered, sounding breathless. Just the sound of her voice breathless made me hard but also curious as to why she was breathless.

"Hi, Bella," I said a little nervous

"Hi, Edward, what's up

"Um…..I want to show you something, is your dad home"  
"no, he's out till late night"

"Ok, so can I come over?"

"You're always allowed to come over Edward" I chuckled a bit at her statement

"I'll, make a note of that, i'll see you in 5 minutes"

"Bye……bf" she whispered the last part so low I almost didn't catch it. Her words made me so fucking happy. That's right, I'm her BF, no one else,

"Yeah, see ya baby". I shut my phone and looked at Alice

"did you take my car from the swans drive way, yesterday"

_(Say yes, c'mon)_

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"yeah ,I did"

(_Thank god, see told you Cullen) hey but your the one that said she didn't_. (Detail, detail)

"How did you know to come an get it

"I didn't, jasper and I were driving by and I saw your car and guessed that you fell asleep and then remember about Charlie so I went back home, grabbed the extra keys and drove your car back home" she said . These were days were I truly appreciated the little pixie of a sister I have.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked as I gave her a hug, she gave me hug and pulled away

"Yes, but don't think you don't owe me" she said smugly

"Fine, I owe you one" I called as I picked up the puppy and headed out the kitchen with the car keys

"You owe me more then one you basterd" she yelled after me. I chuckled as I headed out the door . I knew I owed more then one to her, in fact I owed a lot of people more then one.

_(Owe 1 , more like 100)_

I got into my car and put the puppy in the passengers side and pulled out of my drive way and sped down to Bella's house. I reached Bella's house and got out, keeping the puppy in the car and sprinted towards the door and knocked a little too eagerly. She opened the door and all she got was a timid "hello" before I crashed my lips to hers. God I missed her so much in the last couple of hours, which it probably was unhealthy

_(Since when did you start worrying about staying healthy, for fucks sake you have a brownie for breakfast most of the time) hey don't doubt it until you try it__.(newsflash, I'm a voice inside your head, dumb ass)._ Our kissing became more frantic and she moaned into my mouth, causing me to groan. I brought her closer, wrapping one of my arm around her waist and pulling her against my chest while the other one went up down her sides. She brought her hands in my hair and pulled and like I said before, I loved that shit. I brought my hand that was going up her sides under her shirt and over her breast and squeezed. She moaned and pulled away from the kiss, breathless.

"I don't think is the right time for this Edward" she said while I moved my mouth from her lips to her neck and sucked at the skin there.

"Why" I mumbled into her skin

"For one we are standing on my porch and secondly you wanted to show me something cool" she said breathless

"it can wait and as for the other problem , I can fix that" I said as I pushed her in the house with my body.

"C'mon Edward, I want to see what you brought" she said pulling away form me. I sighed and pulled back knowing I couldn't force her no matter how much I wanted to. I wasn't that big of a prick ,to force a girl to do anything with me , maybe I sometimes used persuasion but I never really had to use it seeing as all the girls wanted me. I never really had to ask for anything, they were all active participants.

_(Yeah we get in and get, no question asked) __WE, since when was it a we._

"fine" I huffed "but later, promise me" I asked slipping into a small puppy dog pout. She blushed and looked down, nodding. I grabbed her chin lightly and put one last chaste kiss on her lips and pulled away. I grabbed her hand, linking our finger together and went to my car. She looked at it confusingly and I laughed, telling her look in it. She peered inside and once she saw the little furry form huddled in the passenger's seat her eyes went wide and she smiled.

_(Yes, your fucking geniuses Cullen)_

I laughed as I made my way around the car, letting go of her hand, opening the car door and picking up the puppy.

"Oh my god, Edward he is so cute, where did you get him from"

"Um….." I hesitated. I didn't want her to worry, that I almost got killed today but also I didn't want to lie to her, so I gave her the truth

_(No u didn't) ok well half of the truth, shut the fuck up_

"So…." Bella asked petting the puppy on the head, bringing me out of the arguments between myself

_(You know how weird that just sounded)_

Once again I resisted the urge to tell myself to fuck off and focused on Bella.

"I found him while I was walking down an ally, near your house and decided to keep him"

_(Tell her, you almost pissed in your pants)_

"That was so nice of you" she said "what's his name"

"Don't have one; you can name him, if you want to"

"Really" she asked surprised

"Oui, my girl naming my guy, it balances it out" I said shrugging and handing the puppy to her. She held to her chest, his front paws and head on her shoulder, his back to me.

_(Lucky dog)_

"Your guy" she asked with her eyebrows and a smirk on her lips. I looked at her confusingly until it dawned on me what I said

"That's nasty. Let's get something cleared up right here, ok. I'm straight, straight as a ruler not squiggly ok."

"Straight, squiggly" she asked confused. I smirked, forgetting she probably didn't know what they meant

_(Time to learn some new words baby)_

"Ok. Well… straight means that you're attracted to the opposite sex and squiggly or horizontal mean you're attracted to same sex". She gasped, embarrassed and looked down.

"I never doubt it, you're the one that said it" she said teasingly. I laughed

"You knew what I meant. Anyways what should we name him" I asked as I petted the puppy. She thought for a moment, really concentrating on a good name until she looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"I got it, how about Treasure"

"Treasure" I asked

"Yeah, you know how you find treasure, well you found him and also look at the colour of his fur . It's the colour of treasure , gold and all of that". I smiled at her, that name fit him perfectly.

"Trésor, parfait" I answered in French

"What does that mean?"

_(She doesn't speak French, dumb ass)_

"Treasure, perfect" I said in English so she could understand. She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I meet her half way and pulled her against my chest, forgetting about the puppy until it barked and I pulled away, laughing.

"so Bella can u do me a favour"

_(what, suck your….) yes, I mean no, shut the fuck up_

"Sure"

"I need to buy some dog shit for him and I don't know what to get, can you help"

"sure, I would love to help, did you take him to a vet yet"

"a what?" I asked confused

"oh, looks like the great Edward Cullen doesn't know everything" she said smiling" it's an animals doctor"

_(everyone knows that looks like I already know who's going to be leading this relationship)_

"o.k. do you know where one is" I asked as we climbed into the car

"Yeah, there's one right as we enter port angelis". I nodded and headed out . We talked about random shit , just telling stories and laughing to the stupid stuff we did as kids. My heart started clenching as she talked about how her and her best friends still talk on the phone. I felt my eyes prickling and I quickly shoved that thought aside afraid I might lose control and end up in a ditch somewhere.. It was quit for a while and I turned on my Cd ,that I burned of me playing the piano.

"That was beautiful" she said as I pulled in the parking lot

"that wasn't one of my better pieces" I said turning the car off

"that was you playing" she said surprised. I looked at her and nodded, shrugging my shoulder and not wanting to make a big deal. I turned off my car and raced around to get her door. I gave her my hand and she took it and we walked in hand in hand.

Half in hour later we walked back outside, with treasure in her hands. He was perfectly healthy. I went around port angelis, picking up stuff Bella said that was important to have. After we picked up the stuff we headed to my house to set everything up.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again" Alice said as said soon as we stepped in the house

"Nice to see you to Alice" Bella said timidly. I gave Alice a annoyed look and grabbed Bella's hand, heading towards the stairs until Emmet appeared and blocked our path.

"So eddy aren't you going to introduce us" he said with a smirk on his face. I groaned and shook my head. Again with eddy crap.

_(oh its now , you hold him while I punch him) you cant punch him you're a voice in my head ( do you always have to ruin my fun)_

"Edward" I said emphasizing my name.

"Bella this is my big dumbass of a brother Emmet, Emmet this Bella"

"Hi Bella" Emmet said coming closer and offering his hand. Bella looked at it for a second and then shook it

"and I resent that" Emmet said turning around to face me " I'm smarter then you" he said heading towards the kitchen. I smiled and brought my pointer finger to the side of my head and twirled it around in a circle.

"I saw that" Emmet boomed from the kitchen. Bella giggled and I started up the stairs again with her. We entered my bedroom and Bella put treasure down, he came up to me barking and I picked him up.

"Looks like he really likes you" Bella said. I smiled and shrugged my shoulder. I wanted to say I like him too but I felt like a girl saying that. After we set everything up , Bella's stomach started growling and I laughed.

"You hungry" I asked. She nodded and blushed

"I have the perfect place" I said pulling her down the stairs. We got into my car and I took off, stopping the car in the parking lot of the Italian restaurant. I got out and opened her door and we headed in. We got seated quickly and once the waiter came I almost choked. It was fucking James

"Bella" James asked surprised

"James, what are you doing here" Bella asked just as surprised

"I work here part time, what about you"

"I'm here with Edward" she said pointing to me. I was ready to bolt with Bella but then it would seem rude so I just sat there

"James" I nodded

"Edward" he said in the same tone. He turned back to Bella

"so Bella did you understand the bio, that day, if not you can come over and I can try and teach you" I cant believe he fucking said that. I felt my blood boiling up and my nostril flare but quickly tried to control it because we were in public and I didn't want to cause a scene.

'No, its OK , Edwards a great teacher" she said blushing . James probably saw the blush too because he turned to me with questioning look and I smirked at him, letting him now what ever he thought was true. Yeah, that's right bitch, I wanted to yell at him but instead I decided to tell him by doing something else.

"It's ok baby, if you want we can work on it again" I said reaching over and kissing her on the lips. Again she blushed and looked down. I looked over to James and smirked at his glare.

"I'll have a steak and a spirit" I said in my coldest tone

"Bella" I said pointing at the menu. She picked it up and looked at it for a minute

"I'll have a mushroom ravioli" she said putting the menu down

" I'll be right back with your order" James said and turned without a back ward glance. Good

"Edward, you didn't have to do that, he was just being nice" Bella said looking straight at me

"Nice" I scoffed" Bella do me a favour and never be alone with him, I don't trust that basterd with my girl" I said , totally serious

"Your girl" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes my girl" I said reaching over and kissing her again. I couldn't get enough of her lips. James came back again with the food and turned and left with out a single word. After we were done eating I got up to go to the washroom. I didn't want to leave Bella alone but I really had to go bad and it wasn't like I could bring her in the guys washroom with me.

_(Well, technically you can but the problem is Bella wont agree to it )_

I got up and left for the washroom and when I came back I literally ran toward our table. James was sitting in my seat talking to Bella. I reached my seat behind James and kicked the seat leg hard

"What the fuck" he said turning around and glaring at me

"Aren't you suppose to be fucking working" I hissed through my teeth

"its called a break Cullen"  
"no, its called get the fuck out of my " I said

"I'll get up when I'm done" he said turning around to face Bella

"do you have a hearing problem. I said now" I said ,starting to lose control of my anger

"Make me" James said standing up and glaring at me

_(Oh no he didn't, it's on bitch)_

"Oh, you sure has fuck don't want me to make you, so I suggest you leave right this fucking moment" I sneered at him, coming towards him, face to face

"I like to see you try" James spat at me. That's it. My anger came to a new level and moved my arm back ready to punch him in the fucking mouth before Bella jumped in, grabbing my arm

"Edward, forget about him, lets go" Bella said pulling my arm and trying to pull me but I didn't budge

"Yeah Edward, leave while you still can" James sneered at me. I moved in to punch him again but Bella caught my arm again

"Please Edward for me, let's go" she said . I looked in her eyes and I almost punched myself for making her look like that. Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I so badly wanted to break that fucker mouth but I would do anything Bella said. She had me wrapped her pinkie and she didn't even know it. I huffed and pulled Bella as close as possible to my side and turned and walked out the door. We reached my car and I opened her door and ran around to my side and got in. I raced towards my house and pulled up in the drive way

"Why am I here? I'm suppose to be at my house, cooking" she asked confused. I looked up at her and smiled

"Remember your promise you made me" I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and got out. She met me in front of the car.

"What promise" she asked confused. I looked up to her and smiled and lead her in the house. I opened the door and treasure pounced on my feet but I didn't pay any attention to him as I made my way up the stairs, dragging Bella by the hand

"Edward, what promise" she asked again. I smiled and opened my bedroom door and pushed her against it

"This promise" I said as I rubbed my body against hers. I was still tensed and frustrated from the fight I almost had with James and I needed a god damn release. I nipped at her neck and took her ear lobe in my mouth and sucked on it. Bella gasped and I smirked. I pushed her on to the bed but not roughly and climbed up her body, taking both our shoes of in the process.

_(Yeah, you go Cullen) will you just leave me alone_

I tried to pull her pants off and she arched her back to help me. When they were off I cupped her pussy through the thin material of her panties and added pressure and she moaned. I grabbed both of her hands in one of mine and pinned them above her head. I brought the other one down and slid 2 fingers inside he panties.

"Fuck, your soaked baby" I hissed

"All for you" as soon as I herd her say the words, I had her panties down and was already looking for a condom in my pocket

I got off her and pulled it on, unbuckling my jeans and throwing it off along with my boxers. I pulled on the condom and turned back to look at her.

"What" I asked as I climbed back on top of her. She smiled and raised an eyebrow

"Do you always have a condom in your pocket". I smirked and settled in between her legs.

"Only when I'm with you, baby…..are you ready" she smiled and nodded. I pushed my self into her and moaned at the sensation, just like I remembered.  
"Fuck" I moaned as I pulled out and pushed in. We were both moaning and panting. I started to go harder and deeper and she moaned even louder

"Harder Edward" she moaned

_(wow, how hard do you want him to go)_

If my girl wants me to go harder, then I will . I pulled her legs on top of my shoulder, bringing me into a new deeper angel and pushed as hard as I could, using all my strength

_(easy there Cullen, don't break her) can you see I'm busy , leave me alone_

She started to scream and I started to kiss her, muffling the sounds with my mouth. I felt her clench around me a growl ripped from my chest . We were both close and a few more hard thrust she screamed louder and exploded. I followed right after her. I collapsed right on top of her . After a couple of minutes I got my strength back and I got up and threw my condom away and got back on the bed.

"Edward I got to go home and cook for Charlie" she said getting up and heading toward the window. There was a bit of rain outside.

"Ok baby" I said as I stood up and grab my cloths. We both got ready and I opened the door and a small furry ball attacked my feet. I laughed as petted him and headed towards the door with treasure following my every move. I reached the front door and treasure was still by my feet.

"I think he wants to come with you" Bella said smiling. I sighed and grabbed his leash that I bought with all the other dog stuff. I reached the car and we got in and I raced down the street to Bella's house.

"I'll call you later, ok baby"

"Ok" she said smiling. I reached over and kissed her .

She opened the door and ran inside her house. It started to rain harder with a little thunder and I raced down the street not wanting to be caught in a storm. I parked my car, grabbed treasure and ran inside the house. I ran inside the house and for the first time noticed that it was to quite

"Alice" I yelled. There was no answer

"Emmet" I also yelled but there was still no answer. I looked around the house and no one was home. I guess I was so caught up in the mood that I didn't even noticed that no one was home. Probably a good thing too otherwise I would have a hard time explaining the noises that were coming from my bedroom. I ran upstairs with treasure my heels and closed the door. I looked at the time and decided it was still a little early for bed and choose to read. I sat on the bed with some book I had to read for English while treasure sat on my lap. I didn't want to admitted it , but I was getting really attached to treasure. At 11 o clock I decided to go to bed and put treasure in his dog bed I bought for him. As soon as my head hit the pillow I feel asleep.

A low whimper woke me up from my sleep and looked at the time . 3.30. Great. I herd thunder and looked out the window, there was a storm. I herd a noise and I shot up from the bed, ready to knock out any fucker that was in my bedroom. I looked to the side of my bed and groaned. Treasure was sitting there , with his front 2 paw onto of my bed and whimpering.

"go to sleep" I said settling back into my bed, ready to fall asleep. Treasure whimpered even more and laid down right at the side of my bed and covered his eyes with his paws. I sighed and picked him up and put him on the bed by my feet.

"Just this once" I said to him

_(great ,talking to animals, what next ghosts). I talk to you don't I (touché Cullen, touché)_

10 minutes later I was still wide awake and I had no idea why. I felt something on my chest. I looked and was surprise to find treasure passed out on me. I didn't even notice him crawl in my bed . I didn't know what caused me to do it but I did, I wrapped my arms around treasure and my eyes started to get heavy.

"Je t'aime, tresor". Was the last thing I mumbled before I feel asleep

**OK, that was the longest so far, you probably wondering what the hell was up with the dog but don't worry i needed to add that in for another chapter.I hope you li****ked it and i need to know , do you guys want me to add more about Edward's pass or not. I really need to know. REVIEW**

**THANKS**

_je, t'aime, tresor- i love you tressure_

_oui- yes_


	6. Bye, bye baby

**Sorry i took alot of time for this chapter,but i have exams and summitives i have to get ready for. I hate school anyways for your reward, i made this chpater long and this is my frist time duingBPOV, so please tell me how i did:) thanks**

**enjoy**

**EPOV**

**3 years later**

3 beautiful years, that is the amount of years I spent with my beautiful Bella. My life is perfect since the day I found her . We have been dating for 3 years know and I loved everyday. I looked over to the clock and sighed . It was only 11 in the morning, way to early to call Bella. I closed my eyes trying to fall back asleep with treasure sleeping right beside me. In the past year, Bella was not the only change that occurred in my life .Treasure was also a big part. I never though he would be such a big part of my life but he is. He goes everywhere with me. He quickly became my best friend other then Bella. As stupid as it sounds I can tell him anything and know for a fact wont be judged, he just sits there looking at me to say "it alright". I finally was feeling sleepy and was just about to fall asleep when I herd banging outside my room.

"I'm trying to sleep in here" I yelled threw the door, pulling the covers over my face

"Happy birthday Edward" Alice and Emmet both screamed at me as they threw my door open. I pulled down the covers and looked at them confused until it dawned on me that today was June 20 my birthday

_(How can you forget your own birthday, dumb ass)_

It was finally my 19 birthday. I wanted to say so many things to about as to why the fuck did they wake me up this early on my birthday but just settled on something not mean

"Do guys ever knock" I asked

"Nope" Alice said, coming into my room and hugging me. I got to say, when your sister hugs you and your not wearing a shirt , it feels a bit wired. She got up and ran to Emmet and whispered something into his ear.

"hey, I'm the birthday boy here, shouldn't I get to know the secret as well" I said teasingly as I got up to put on a shirt. I turned away from them and found my light green t- shirt and pulled it on. I turned around to face them and they were looking at me.

"What" I asked

"what are you doing for your birthday" Alice asked bouncing up and down. She was so excited that she could hardly stay still. I shrugged. I honestly forgot today was my birthday . Maybe i'd go with Bella to have dinner or have a picnic or something like that. Girls like that shit,right?

_(right, cullen)_

" I don't know, maybe go out and eat dinner with Bella" I said shrugging my shoulders

" nope" Alice said

" what do you mean, no" I asked confused

"well, Edward you can thank mom and dad for this, but guess what"  
"what"

" were going to Hawaii" Alice screamed. I looked at her shocked.

" you serious" I asked.

"yes, me ,mom , dad and Emmet are already packed, we are just waiting for you"

" when are we leaving" I asked getting excited. I always wanted to go to Hawaii.

" our plan is at 3, so we have to leave as soon as your done packing" Emmet said as he walked out of my room

" i'll meet you by the car, Alice I need your help" he called. Alice smiled at me and left the room. I couldn't believe. I'm going to Hawaii , where all dreams can come true. I started to pack my stuff and I was half way through until my phone rang.

"hello" I asked excitedly, unable to hid my happiness but when i recognized the voice on the other line , my heart dropped

" hi Edward. you seem happy, I was wondering why you haven't called yet" Bella asked chuckling on the other line. I cant believe I totally forgot about Bella. How can I leave when Bella couldn't came with me. I couldn't leave , I wont leave. I would die without her

_( aren't you being a little melodramatic Cullen)_

"Hey Bella" I answered, glumly. My bright mood had turned dark and Bella immediately recognized the change in my voice.

" hey are you OK" she asked. My Bella knew me so well

"um…. I don't know, can I call you back in like 15 minute. I just have to figure out something" I asked. I really need to sort this out. I couldn't leave Bella here and what about…… shit. Treasure. I couldn't leave him. Who would look after him.

"um sure, but promise me to tell me everything after ok" she said resiliently.

" you know I always do" I said . I herd chuckling on the other side of the phone and smiled to myself.

"Bye. I promise ill call you back......Bella" I was about to say love but caught my self at the last minute. I love Bella from the boteem of my heart and deeper, but th eprobablem was when I'm about to say it the images flash in my mind, the same images that i sometime lose sleep over, me telling Bella i love her and Bella running away screaming. I f there was one thing i couldent bare, it was Bella running away from me.

_( since when have you been so sensitive) I'm not sensitive, I'm um..... manly_  
"ok bye"

As soon as she hang up the phone, I ran down stairs and into the kitchen where I knew my mom and dad would be

" hey sweetheart , you ready" my mom asked. I sighed and sat down on the chair, across from my father that was reading the newspaper .

"mom, I'm 19 . I'm not a baby any more" she smiled at me and kissed my cheek

" no matter how old you are , you'll still be my baby" she said and I smiled at her

_(haha, mamma's boy)_

" mom , I cant go with you guys to Hawaii" I said hesitantly. My mom turned to face me with a confused look. I couldn't look at my father, afraid of his reaction but when I finally looked up he was still reading his paper and not looking at me. I sat there looking confused until my mom spoke again.

"why, it your birthday present" my mom said as she sat next to my dad

" I cant leave Bella here for 2 whole week alone" my mom knew about me and Bella and they have meet many times. My mom adores her and so does my dad. .Basically my whole family loves her, but who wouldn't.

"you have to go Edward, we already bought the plane ticket and set everything up"

"Mom, I can't and what about treasure. Who is going to look after him?"

"we already hired someone to came and feed and walk him everyday" my mom said unconcern that some stranger would be in our house and doing god knows what.

" I cant go" I said finally a little upset that they wouldn't let this go.

"you are going" my dad said finally talking, but still looking at the paper

"no I'm not" I said know getting mad. Why the hell are they pushing this on me. I mean its suppose to be my birthday present. My dad set the news paper aside and glared at me and I glared right back. They cant keep treating me like a little kid anymore. I'm 19 for gods sake.

"Yes you are Edward, case closed" he said

"no the case is still wide open. I'm not going" I yelled at him, getting really pissed off, why cant they just forget about it

"Edward, honey you have to go" my mom said. By this point I was beyond pissed. I turned toward and launched out of my chair making the chair fall back . I stood up glaring at her.

"you cant tell me what to do, I'm not a kid anymore, so stop treating me like one" I yelled at her. When I finally registered the words that I said, I immediately felt like an ass. I didn't mean to yell at her. I was about apologize when my dad interrupted me. He also shot straight up from the chair , making it fall back on to the floor loudly.

"Don't you ever speak to your mother like that, apologize right know" he yelled

"I'm sorry" I said hanging my head in shame. I never meant to yell at her

" now listen, we spent almost 8000 dollars on this trip, we worked our asses off preparing everything just to make your special and this is how you re pay us. By screaming at me and your mother and saying your not going. Its only for 2 week , it not like you'll never see her again. So I expect to see you down stairs in less then 10 minutes with everything ready to go. Understood" he said. I stood there glaring at him in silence , he got even madder.

"UNDERSTOOD" He yelled again. When I nodded he calmed down, picking up his chair and sitting down and started to read his paper again. However as he was sitting there, calmly reading his paper, I started to get angry, there they go treating me like a fucking 5 year old again. I was about to argue to back when I herd my mother.

"Please Edward" she pleaded. I sighed and looked at her. Finally giving up.I nodded and headed back upstairs to get ready. I couldn't believe it , I would have to leave Bella. As I packed I kept on looking at the time. I was suppose to call Bella almost half an hour ago. She was probably worried but I didn't have the balls to call up her up myself. I was reaching for the phone after I was done packing, planning on to call Bella when the phone rang. I answered it

"hello" I whispered. I didn't even have courage to fake being happy

"what wrong Edward" Bella asked worried

'UM… Bella I got some bad news"

"what" she asked hesitantly

"today's my 19 birthday"

"Bad news" she asked surprised "that's wonderful news, how came you didn't tell me"

"um… I forgot about it, but thats beside the point"

"well what's the point"

"my mom and dad …..um…. you.. know bought air plane ticket for Hawaii"

"that's really cool" she said surprised. She probably misunderstood me

"um... yeah are excited about going"

"What about Alice, Emmet and you"

"Their going with them"

"……what about you" she asked finally understanding what I was hinting at

"Well…..the thing is Bella….. um… I ….um…have to go with them" I said hesitantly. I waited what seemed like years but in reality it was less then a minute

"Bella , you there" I asked worried. She hadn't answered me back

"….yeah, when are you leaving" she asked. I could hear her voice cracking on the other line and I almost told her not to worry and that I was going nowhere but then I remember my mom and dad and continued on.

"um…today….in fact my dad is probably getting really pissed off. I was suppose to be out of the house by know"

"um……o……k…..bye Edward" she whispered. I so didn't want to leave but what choice did I have. I looked at the time and now it was 12.00. I wanted to see her before I leave but my dad is probably already pissed as it is but……. Screw this, if I have to go for 2 week without seeing Bella, I'm going to give her a proper goodbye

"hey Bella, I'm coming to see you before I leave"

"OK" she whisper

"bye" I said and waited for a bye from Bella but it never came. I sighed and slam the phone shut. I ran downstairs and passed the kitchen

"where are you going" my dad asked as he followed me to the door

"I'm going to see Bella, before I leave and I don't give a fuck if you want be to not" I said putting my shoes on. Treasure was right by my side and. I opened the door and left without hearing what my father said. He could be pissed off all he wanted

_( yeah you showed him Cullen)_

I opened my car door and treasure jumped in and went to the passengers side. I sped all the way to Bella's house so quickly that when I put on the brakes , there was a squealing sound. I turned off the engine and got out and waited for treasure to jump out as well. He was so welled trained he didn't need a leash. I went to the door and knocked. I waited and then Charlie opened the door.

"Morning chief swan " I said.

" Morning Edward" he said nodding his head. Unlike Bella and my parents , Charlie didn't like me to much even though I pretended to be a good, sweet, innocent boy in front of him

_(good, sweet innocent ,boy? Your joking, right?)_

"is um….. Bella there, I really need to speak to her"

"Bella" he called over his shoulder. He stepped aside and I entered

"so how is going Edward" he said bending over and petting treasure.

_(he likes the dog more then you,haha)_

"its good" I said , wishing for Bella to came down the stairs already. It was starting to get a bit awkward. Finally Bella came down the steps with her eyes to the floor. Treasure got up from the floor and jumped on her, barking. She would usually laughed and pet him but this time all she did was pet him and continued down the steps. She reached Charlie's side and looked at him.,

"dad can you give us a moment, please" he looked up at me and glared telling me with his eyes if i did anything he would rip me to shreds. Smiled at him reassuringly and he walked up the stairs. I waited till I heard the bedroom door close and went to sit on the couch. I waited for her to start but she didn't so I broke the silence

"look Bella , I tried everything, there not letting me bail, I'm sorry" I said. She didn't sit down so I stood up and faced her. When I looked at her I immediately found out why she wasn't talking. She had tears running down her face .

"I'm sorry" I said wrapping my arms around her. She hugged me back and gripped my shirt tighter. After a minute I pulled away leading her to the couch. I wanted to put her on my lap and sooth her but I knew Charlie was listening and watching everything I did so I didn't push it and instead put her beside me and put a arm around her shoulders.

"no its ok, I shouldn't be crying like this, ill just miss you a lot " she said sniffling

"ill miss you too. ."

"how long are you going"  
" 2 weeks"I answered she nodded and looked down . Treasure was resting his head on her lap. Treasure loved Bella, like any one could help that, Bella was perfect.

" what about treasure" she asked , scratching his head.

"my mom hired someone to came to my house and feed him, which I absolutely hate, what if this person is phyco or burglar" I said frowning ,looking at her. Her head immediately snapped up and looked at him. She got off the couch and said she would be back in a minute. She walked upstairs and came back down 2 minutes later.

"I have an idea" she said coming to stand in front of me. I stood up too.

"i'll look after treasure for you" she said smiling. I felt a smile at my lips and I couldn't control it . That was a great idea. Not did I only love the idea that no one would be coming into my house , I also loved that I could trust Bella completely and that she will always have a reminder of me

"Bella, that is an amazing idea " I said wrapping my arms around and placing a kiss on her head. I herd some grumbling coming from upstairs and pulled away. Charlie probably saw that. I looked at my watched and sighed. I had to leave , its been over 10 minutes and my dad is probably having anger attack right know.

"ok, I have to go now, but i'll be back before I leave for the airport, and give you his things" . she silently nodded and I kissed her on her head again.

"i'll be back" I said and left, with treasure by my heels. I reached my garage and everyone was waiting in the car. I quickly ran up the stair, unlocked the door, grabbed my stuff and treasure's and ran back down stairs and into the car.

"Mom, dad , Bella is going to take care of treasure , we need to drop his stufff off"

They didn't say anything probably really pissed off and started towards her house. I prayed Bella would be outside so I could say good bye to her properly. My parents had no problem with PDA(public display of affection) as long as it was under control .Luckily she was waiting outside. I grabbed his stuff and put it on the garage so she could pick it up.

'im going to miss you so much" I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her.

"me too, be safe"

"I always am" I said chuckling. I pulled her into another passionate kiss. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue in. She moaned and I groaned. I deepened the kiss even more until my dad honked his car horn. I frowned and looked at him. I shook my head and pulled away from her.

"I really have to go" she nodded and I lifted her chin with my finger

"I'm promising you to be safe but you have to promise that you'll still be my girl when I came back. Ok" I said looking at her.

always" she said. I nodded and kissed her one more time before bending down to pet treasure. He was whimpering

"I'm going to miss you buddy, Ill be back in 2 weeks, you have to promise me something ok". he whimpered and shook his head

"you have to protect Bella, I'm not going to be here to do that and your going to be her body guard" I said, again he nodded his head

"I'm going to miss you, behave" I said hugging him, he nodded and my dad honked again. I stood up and looked at Bella , I hugged and kissed her one more time and walked toward the car. My dad pulled away from the drive way and I kept looking at her from the back window, until I could not see her anymore. I already started to miss her. I turned around and sighed. This was going to be a hell of two weeks

**Bellas POV**.

Wow, is how long me and Edwardhave been together. 3 fucking fantastic years. He was basically my life know and I loved him. It true. I loved Edward Cullen with my whole heart and more, the only problem was that I never said that to him, afraid he would freak out and leave me. But there was no way around that fact that I loved himso much , it was probablyly unhealthy. The day he asked me to be this girlfriend I was shocked, I mean what kind of guy like Edward would want me, but apparently he did. The only thing with Edwardwas that he is possessive of me and know his furry friend, treasure. When ever any guys would come up to me for anything , he was right beside me and he would give the guys subtle hints that said "don't fucking try, she's mine" . He probablydid the hints, because he thought I wouldn't like him coming out and actually saying it , which was true and thought I probablydidn't notice ,but the arm wrapping, and grinding himself on me and the make out session in front of them usually gave that away. I didn't know why but he hated certain people like James and mike. I understand why Edward hated mike. He was super creepy and annoying as hell, when ever class got out and Edward wasn't with me he always asked me out no matter how many times I said no,. The first couple of time I felt guilty for turning him down but after the 3 and 4 time it started to get annoying and the 5 time it was flat out aggravating. I mean what does it take to understand, do I have to take a hammer to this head while repeating "I'm with edward, so stop asking me" I just wanted to scream at him "I already have a boyfriend, you douchbag, so leave me alone" but just opted for politely telling him no or I'm busy with Edward when ever he asked me, but why he hates James I don't understand. James a super friendly and nice guy. He always helps me in my classes where Edward isn't present. In gym when we have a mixed games of boys and girls , he always graciously offers to be my partner even though he knew we wouldn't win at anything and he probabl would receive a injury because I'm a klutz. I asked Edward why he hated James one day and replied by saying " the nice guys are the ones you have to look out for, Bella". I rolled my eyes and laughed. Thinking back to that memory, I almost started to cry. Here I am, alone, Edward 2000 miled away and it all started in the morning

**Flash ****back to the morning**

I woke up bright and early for Saturday to make Charlie's breakfast. I looked at the time and sighed , Edward wouldn't be calling me this early on Saturday , I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I decided to made pancakes with syrup. When I was done I called Charlie down.

"Morning bells" he said

"Morning dad" I said as a put the plates of pancakes in front of him with the syrup

"its great bells" he said looking at the plate of pancake

"dad, you haven't even tried it" I said laughing

"everything you make is great, Bella" he said digging into his food. I rolled my eyes and started in my food. After I was done I washed the dishes and Charlie went into the living room, turning on the tv. I looked at the clock and frowned , Edward should have called by know, so I decided to call him. When I called him he sounded so happy but then all of the sudden he sounded sad and stressed. I asked him what's wrong and he said that hell call me in 15 minutes. I was reluctant but said ok. After he hung up the phone I started to panic. I decided to busy myself so I wouldn't go crazy cleaned the house, I scrubbed and dusted the whole house. After about half an hour I couldn't take it anymore and called him. He said he had bad news and I froze until he told me that it was his birthday and I involuntary laughed. Wondering why his birthday was bad news .

Then he continued on about his family going Hawaii and again I had to stifle a giggle again. I let myself relax until it dawned on me what he was saying, he might have to leave too. I started to get worried that he might leave and asked about himand his brothers. When he said he had to go I almost dropped the phone. He was going to leave me was all I could think. I held back a sob on the phone, trying not to cry and he told me he would come and see me before he left. I agreed, he stayed silent and when I didn't say anything he finally hung up. I went to my room and I tried to hold my composure until he got to my house and succeeded. I herd the door bell and didn't get up until Charlie called. I slowly made my way to him without making eye contact with him. Treasure came up to me but I just pet him, and continued walking down the stairs. When I reached Charlie, I asked if he could give me a moment and he nodded and left. After he left Edward sat on the couch and after a moment of silence he started talking. He told me about how he tried everything to get out but his parents wouldn't let him. I looked at himand started to cry . He shushed me and I finally regained my composure . I asked about treasure and he said that they were paying someone to watch him and he didn't like it one bit. I got an idea and went upstairs to Charlie telling Edward to wait. I asked Charlie if I could watch treasure and at first he said no but then I promised I would look after himand he finally agreed. I couldn't help but smile as I told Edward. Not only did I love treasure, he also would remind me of Edward. He hugged me and told me he would be back with his stuff. He left and I waited outside till he came. He arrived and he kissed me passionately , not caring his mom and dad were watching. At one point he slipped his tongue in my mouth and we both moaned until his dad honked the horn. He pulled away and told him to be safe and he promised and then he made me promise that when he came back, I would still be his girl. I said yes and he bent down to talk to treasure about how he should protect me and be my body guard. He hugged him and then kissed me passionately again and left. I kept looking at him as the car drove away and nothing was in sight. After a couple of minutes I picked up the stuff and went inside with treasure by my side., wiping my tears away

**End of flash back **

I shook my head and got up from the couch. This is going to be one hell of 2 weeks. I got treasure some dog food Edward had gave and went upstairs to set everything up. After I was done I decided to call Angela, for some girl time. Being lonely was not a good idea right know. We talked for about an hour and decided that I would go to her house today around 7. I looked at the clock, it was 6 and started to get ready. As I was leaving my house , treasure started to whimper and decided to take him along. Remembering Edward took him everywhere with him. I reached her house and hoped she didn't mind me bringing treasure. Luckily she didn't care. We had a great time just taking about her and her boyfriend, Ben and all the things they did as little kids. When I decided to go home the time was 9. We said our goodbyes and promised we would hang out again someday and made a plan for a movie trip on Friday, right t after school. I went home in my truck that Charlie had given me for my 17 birthday and went straight to bed. Treasure jumped on my bed, and I got in shrugging my shoulder. Edward had told me how treasure slept on the bed with him. I couldent fall asleep quickly but after tossing and turning i fell asleep

I woke up around 12 00 on Sunday. I reached my hand over and dialed Edwards number until I remembered he wasn't home. I sighed and I slowlymade my way to the kitchen and gave treasure his food and made myself a bowl of cereal. I called Charlie but when he didn't came I figured he already went to work. Sunday was boring as hell. I did my homework and went out for a little walk with treasure. I was sad and moody. I decided to go to sleep early. Again I tossed and turned until I herd the phone ring. I picked up and answered , suddenly happy when I herd the voice

"hi Edward" I said happier

"hey baby, how are you" he said

Bored, upset, angry "I'm fine , I just miss you a lot"

"I miss you to baby, you don't know how hard today was"

"Edward, its only been a day" I herd him shuffling around and then his voice was suddenly deeper, as he was holding something over his mouth

"you don't know how badly I want to have phone sex but I cant because my whole family is here" he said slightly irritated. I laughed a little a little because he sounded so cute. I could just imagine him pouting.

"I'm serious" he said

"if your family is there, wouldn't they have herd you say that then"

"no, I'm covering my mouth" I laughed again

"I don't think I can last here another day"

"it only for 2 weeks" I said but mind was yelling me to tell him to come back

"I know but its seems like a life time"

"I know" I said sighing

"so what have you been doing" he asked

"today , nothing but yesterday went to Angela's house"

"that's great, did you have fun"

"yeah"

"good"

"hold on a sec" he said. I herd Edward yelling at some one and then a a loud bang.

"whats wrong" I asked when he came back on phone

"nothing" he said angry

"I have to go Bella, this stupid place is grating on my nervous, they have so many fucking rules. No calling after 9 what a piece of crap" he said irritated

"you have to go, why" I asked desperately trying to keep him on the phone. I just wanted to listen to his voice.

"the fucking hotel staff just came in her saying that there is no talking on the phone after 9 and the cell phone wont work here, and when I said I needed 2miutes on the phone , they said no"

"oh, i don't want you to go, I cant fall asleep" I said, my voice cracking

"Bella please don't cry....um... I have an idea" he said " hold on another sec" he said. After a minute he came back on the phone

"ok, do as i say, lay down on your bed and close your eyes, became completely relaxe" he said

"why" I asked

"just trust me"

"ok"

"OK, don't laught but I'm going to try and sing to you" he said slowly. I stopped a giggle from coming out and i told him to continue

"ok here it goes" he said slowly . H e started with such a sweet melody that i almost cried and once he started to sing i couldn't help but let some tears roll down my face.

"go to sleep, go to sleep my little angel

don't you cry, I'll be by your side

when you wake up, don't be surprised

I'll be there for you when all the world fails

i'll be there for you when you fall down and wail

I'll be there for you when you wake up

i'll be there for you when you mess up

I'll pick you up when you fall, tell you to stand up and stay strong

don't worry I'll be there, close your eyes and shut them tight

dont worry i'll be there, close your eyes and shut them tight

and don't be surprised when I'm right by your side

in the morning afternoon and night, so close your eyes and have a goodnight

cause tomorrow i'll be right by your side" he sang beautifully. By the end of it i was so so sleepy that my eyes couldn't completely open and the tears that had collected was not helping the problem.

"Edward.... that was ..... amazing" i said, yawning. I herd him chuckling and smiled at the sound

" go to sleep baby, ill be back in 1 week and 6 day" he said

"ill be counting the days till you get here" I said again on the verge of tears

"me too, bye, baby" he said

"bye Edward. I…..i…..miss you" I said. I was just about to say I love you but held back

"I miss you to, ill call you tomorrow, bye baby" and with that he hung up the phone. I listened to the end of the dial tone until I sighed and hung up, climbing in to bed. Tomorrow was Monday, another day in hell , and another day closer to Edward, my heaven.

**ok first , the poem in this chapter was mine, i made it up right on the spot at around 2.30 AM at night, second, this was my frist time doing Bella's point of view, so review and tell me if it was good, or not. Speaking of reviewing, i only got 2 reviews for the last chapter, that was a bit deepressing but hopefully i'll gte more on this on you guys can do it, i have faith in you. I also have another story i have started called HOSTAGE, the tittle basically says it all, so go and check that one out as well and review . PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Random question- doeas anyone like the vampire diaries**

**please review, thanks**


	7. VERY IMPORATNT ANNOCEMET

Hey you guys im soooo sorry I wasn't able to update in a long time, please forgive me . I had some seriously hard time during the last month and im been trying to deal around them . I know its been a long time so please just hang on with me. I promise to have a chapter up by this weekend. Ill try for both of my stories but don't know if ill be able to . But 1 story is a for sure. THANK YOU to all the people that reviewed my chapters, and put my stories on alert and etc…. I seriously love you guys

Thank you again and please just be patient. Ill have a chapter out by this weekend. THANK YOU


	8. Perefect gift

**OK im finally done this chapter, just like i promised. Im sorry if there are alot of errores , i did this chapter at 3 at sunday nite so i was probably out of it. LOL aNYWAYS please review and enjoy the chapter**

**disclaimer- i dont own twilight**

**Chapter 7 **

**BPOV**

Beep…beep…beep. I jolted awake with sound of my stupid alarm clock blaring in my ears. I groaned and rolled over; turning the alarm off, even though today was Monday and I had to get ready for school. 5 more minutes and I'll get up I though to myself. I settled back into my comforter, ready to fall asleep again until the blanket slid down my legs, as if someone was pulling it. I pulled it back up and it was pulled back down again , once again I pulled it back up and again it was pulled down.

"Fuck" I muttered as I got up and looked at the side of my bed and glared at the furry and right know a annoying dog.

"Treasure let me go back to sleep" I snapped. Annoyed by the dog. I could be late once, couldn't I? Treasure looked at me then growled , not a "im going to rip you to shreds growl" but more like "im not going to stop until you get up" growl. I ignored his threat and pulled the blanket tighter against myself until treasure jump on the bed and growled again like the last time and when I didn't respond he started to lick my face and pulled the blanket off again and barked a couple of times.

"OK,OK I'm up" I muttered ,petting him and stretching my arms above my head. I looked back to treasure and busted out laughing. Treasure was also stretching but not like a dog would do. He was standing on his hind legs with his front legs above his legs. It reminded me of when a criminal get caught and the police tells them to put there hands up. I got up and went to take a quick shower. I put on a red tank top with a black button up shirt. I left a couple of the top button open so the red tank top could show a little , I put on blue jeans and my favorite shoes. I decided that I couldn't anything special to my hair so I just ran the combe through my hair couple of times and pulled it into a pony tail, leaving my bangs out. I walked downstairs and gave treasure his food and made myself a bowel of cereal. I looked at the coat hook and noticed Charlie's coat gone meaning he already went to work. I grabbed my coat , said bye to treasure and went out to my red truck that Charlie had given me for my 17 birthday and drove toward the hell hole , they called school.

**In school **

Crap, crap, crap. This is was one of the worst day ever. Who would ever though, without Edward, school was the worst place to be. First period was fine, I got a bit of homework and a assignment which I could finish very quickly because I loved English and 2 period was were some of the trouble started. We had a science project and we had to pick partners to work with and immediately Mike ran up to me , saying he wanted to be partners. I Didn't want to be partners with mike. I looked around hoping someone would save me from him but as I looked around it seemed everyone already picked there partners. I sighed and was about to nod my head until James came up from behind mike.

"Hey partner, ready" James said as he approached me. I looked at him confused and he winked at me. Silently telling me to play along. A smiled appeared on my face and I nodded

"Yeah" I said. Mike looked at me confused and I smiled at him

"Sorry mike, James is my partner" Mikes smile immediately fell

"OK then, see you around Bella" he said, walking away with his shoulders hunched.

"Thanks James" I said as I turned toward him

"no problem, looked like you didn't want to be his partner" he said smiling.

"am I that easy to read" I said frowning know. My mom always said I was an open book but I never believed her .

"yeah" he said laughing. Great, just fucking great. We talked for a couple of minutes until the bell rang.

"I have to get to trig class" I said walking out the door

"Wait" he called " what about the project, how do you want to work on it" I stood there uncomfortably . I made a promise to Edward not to be with him. But as I looked around it was either James or mike . James it is then.

"Uh… call me" I said, reaching into my back and pulling a pen out and writing my phone number on his hand. I quickly wrote my number down and ran out of the class, hoping that I wouldn't be late for class. The rest of the day was crappy. In all my classes , all the guys were pestering me to the point of insanity. At that moment I could put a bullet through each of there heads so they would leave me alone. After school I went home and finished all my homework before Charlie came back from work. It was about 7 o'clock and decided to take a treasure for a walk. I grabbed his leash and we walked for a bit around my neighbourhood. After 10 minutes of walking I turned around and started walking home , until I walked write into a wall but when I looked up I saw the familiar brown eyes looking at me.

" Jacob" I said surprised

"hey Bella" he said helping me get back up. Jacob and me use to be friends back when I use to live with my mom

"wow, its so great to see you again" I said hugging him

"I know" he said hugging me tightly

"when did you get here" I said letting him go

"just a day or 2 ago. My dad got a new job" he said smiling. I heard a bark and looked to see treasure looking at Jacob strangely. Jacob looked at treasure and smiled .

"when did you get a dog" he asked, petting him. I was so surprised when treasure just stood there, calmly letting Jacob pett him. I guess Jacob was a animal person.

"um… he's not mine, he's my boyfriend" I said a bit awkwardly

"you have a boyfriend" he asked surprised

"Jacob, do you think that I'm that ugly I wouldn't be able to get a boyfriend" I asked fringing hurt

"yes…..i mean no…..um…" he said stuttering. I tried to hid my giggle but eventually I started to just laugh.

"what I meant to say Is that I was just surprised" he said as we started to walk the way to my house

"Why"

"I don't know, it's kind of weird. Remember how we use to say that we would marry each other as kids" he said looking at me.

"yeah, we were so little" I said laughing nervously. He mumbled something low enough that I couldn't hear. I decided to change the subject because it was getting really awkward

" so where are you staying at" I asked

"on the reservation, do you want to came to my house" he said looking hopeful. I looked at my watch and sighed, it was about eight and I had to have dinner before Charlie came home and not to mention, James said he would call me to figure out what time we would meet for the project.

"Sorry Jacob I had to have dinner ready for Charlie before he gets home" I said

"but come over around 6 tomorrow and well hang out" I said . He smiled at me and agreed; I gave him a quick goodbye hug and went home. I got home before Charlie and started to make chicken pasta. Charlie came home and we ate in complete silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was just how me and Charlie are. After dinner I cleaned the dishes and Charlie went to go watch TV. I followed him into the room and sat on the couches until the phone rang. I leaped for the phone but Charlie grabbed it before me and I fell on the floor with a thud. I looked up at Charlie and glared at him while he just stood there smiling.

"Hello" he said still smiling, but once the other person started to talk Charlie's smile turned into confusing.

"Yes, may I know who is speaking" he waited for the person on the other line to speak

"yes, one minute." He said putting a hand over the phone and turning to me

"Bella do you know a kid named James" he said looking at me

"yes, let me talk to him" . Charlie gave me the phone and I walked upstairs with it.

"Hey James"

"hey Bella, so how do you want to work on this project"

_Well, so much for small talk_

"Um … come over on Wednesday , right after school" I said

"Wednesday, why not tomorrow" he asked confused

"because one of my old friend is coming to my house tomorrow and were just going to hang out, you can come if you want" I said tagging the last bit on so I don't seems like an ass to him, he might think that I might not want him to meet my friends.

"no thanks, i'll just come Wednesday" he said

"OK, well I have to go know, see you tomorrow" I said

"yeah, goodnight Bella" and with that he hung up the phone. James is so sweet , I still don't understand why Edward doesn't like James. I looked at the clock and it was almost nine and edward still hasn't called, he promised he would call. I shrugged my shoulders and got into bed with treasure sleeping right beside me. Right before I fell asleep the phone rang and immediately woke up , turned around and grabbed the phone, unfortunately I didn't realise that I was so close to edge of the bed that when I turned around I feel on the ground on my back.

"Hello" I groaned, I got up and climbed back in bed

"what's wrong Bella" Edward immediately asked

"Nothing, I just fell out the side of bed when I turned to grab the phone"

"how"

"I was laying at the edge and when the phone rang i turned to get it and fell"

"Well, that why you should sleep in the middle of the bed Bella" he said chuckling

"oh really I didn't know" I said sarcastically.

"that's ok , that's why I'm hear to help you with these little things Bella" he said still chuckling

"your actually not hear right know" I said getting a bit upset that he still was laughing at me. He immediately stopped laughing and sounded serious

"well ill be there in 1 week and 5 days"

"That I knew, I'm counting down the days" I said seriously

"Me too" he said

"so how was your day" he asked trying to change the subject

"it was…..um" I hesitated, if I told the truth about all the guys he would go crazy but if I didn't and he somehow found out about it after he would be angry at me.

"what wrong" he asked sounding concerned

"well….. it was interesting"

"Bella, what happened"

"nothing"

"stop with the bull shit, tell me what happened" he said sounding angry

" well in most of my classes we had projects and a lot of people kept pestering me to be there partners" I said trying to avoid the topic

"lots of people , like Jessica or Lauren" he asked confused

"Um you can say that"  
"Bella" he said sternly.

"Fine you want to know. It was all the guys. In all my classes the guys bothered me to be there partners" I snapped, annoyed

"What did you say to them" he asked, I could hear him clenching his teeth

" I said no"  
"ok" I could hear him relaxing. I decided to change the subject

" so how was your day"  
"horrible"

"why"

"i missed you too much" he answered. I felt my heart clench at his words.

"me too" I said . I heard whimpering saw treasure looking at the phone

"Hey Edward treasure wants to hear your voice"

"Put him on, but don't listen"

"Why"

"it's a dog and owner thing" he said sounding amused

"OK" I said. As I putting the phone nears treasure my curiosity got the best of me and I put the phone on speaker so I could hear what ever he would say

"hey treasure, I need you to do me favour" Edward said

"if you see any guy with Bella, I want to you fucking tears him to shred" he said , again treasure barked

"And don't let Bella know I told you do that, ok otherwise she'll have my ass" he said amused. Treasure looked at me and whimpered into the phone, I think trying to tell him I already knew. I covered my mouth from laughing.

"I know I miss you to buddy, I need to talk to Bella, how the hell will I get her attention" he said talking to himself

"ok 1,2,3 BELLA' he yelled sooo loud that treasure jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"yeah, I said trying to hid my giggle

"I miss you baby" he said

"me too." I answered

" well , I have to go , its almost nine hear"

"ok well bye Edward" I said

" bye baby ill call you again'

"ok, bye" . I hung up the phone after I said bye and quickly fell asleep to Edward promise. Today was Monday, one day down another week and 4 days to go

**EPOV**

Shit, this has been the worst fucking 2 days of my life.

"Edward lets go" Alice whined. Sometimes I think Alice has a battery that never runs out. How they hell she roped me to getting up at 8 on Tuesday morning during my vacation ill never figure out.

"I'm coming" I grumbled. I walked through my door and down the stairs and into the kitchen where my whole family was waiting. When the hell did they get up?

_You would know if you weren't such a lazy ass.( shut the fuck up)_

Over the years I finally decided that the voice in my head is indeed a person that is just trying to fuck with me and sadly it has reached to the point where I just accepted it to the point I named the voice, I called him Joe the fucker or JF for short, the thing the scares me the most is that I sometimes find my self actually answering myself out loud and the look my family gives me when they hear me is priceless.

"Where are we going " I yawned as I sat across from my father who was at moment reading the paper.

"Were going to the mall by the beach" Alice said a little to happy for 8 in the morning.

"Ali, I'm not going to the mall this early"

"Fine, be a lazy ass. Me andEmmet will go, right Emmet"

"right little pixie" Emmet said laughing. Alice got up and walked out the dor with Emmet right behind her.

I at downe and poured my self a bowl of cereal. I was so focused on eating my cereal that I didn't even notice when my mom sat on my dads lap. When I looked up I saw her sitting on-his lap and his arms wrapped around her waist. I looked up and made a " what the hell face " and my mom laughed and got up . I announced I was going to the beach for a bit and relax and my parents said have fun and exited the room. I I still had a bit of cereal left and decided to finishe it off until I herd the noises.I quickly finished the last couple of my spoon full of cereal and got up to investigate but when I found the noise I almost puked.

"_ahhhhhh the horror. Run away run away"( I'm right behind you)_

There were was my mom and dad trying to get it on the damn couch, The same couch that I sit and relax on and now we would have to burn it. My moms hands were around my dads neck and his were around her waist, she was on top of him and it looked like she was shaking, shaking why? I don't know and I pray I never found out , it was like he was sucking her face off

"ahhh," I screamed covering my eyes and running back to the kitchen. I sat down on the kitchen chair and tried to hold in my breakfast. I herd some chuckling and looked to see my mom coming back into the kitchen to do the dishes. She looked at me and smiled and I glared at her

"Edward" she said laughing

"you know, I could have possibly gotten blind from that sight"

"overdramtic much" she said laughing , she finished the dishes and came to sit across from me on the chair

"no, not at all, I swear I'm going to puke" I said covering my mouth with my hand,

All I herd was my mothers laughter

"mom, you do know that we will have to burn the couch , right" I asked seriously

" no we don't"

"yes you do , do u think I can sit on that couch without thinking what u were doing on it" I said with a grimace

"it your fault, you saw" she said

"how the hell is it my fault ,walking in on you , when you were in the living room" I said a little annoyed

"well, you were suppose to be at the beach, we don't know you were here" she said laughing. I just glared at her , because I knew she was right ,it was my own damn fault for not leaving when I said I would.

"ill never forget that sight " I said shuddereing, taking a glass of water and drinking

" how do u think you were born , Edward?" she asked laughing " beside we didn't do anything you would, with that" she said pointing at my pants and laughing. I immdeatly started to choke and spit out my water all over the mom started to shake with laughter and shake even more when she saw the blush come on to my face

"_shake, eww rephrase that, didn't you see enough shaking just a minute ago on the couch?_

"mom what the hell" I said angry

"oh come on Edward" she said laughing.. My face got even more redder and I got up and started to walk to the living room, but before I left I stopped at the door

" we will never mention this conversation to anyone" I said seriously

" I didn't even think of telling anyone but know you bring it up , I can sure use this as black mail" she said smiling smugly, dame it , thanks to me and my god damn mouth she has black mail over me.

_Nice gooing Cullen _

" you're an evil evil , mother" I said stocking out of the room. I went and changed my clothes. I ve only been here 2 days and Alice already bought me a whole new wardrobe. Even though I didn't want any new clothes she insist I get more weather appropriate clothes. I put on a grey sleeveless Armani shirt that said Armani in the front in bold letters with with a pair of black shorts with a skull on the side, I put on my black sun glaeess and my chucks and headed out the door. I walked up to the beach and just walked along the shoreline thinking about what Bella would think about Hawaii. It was beautiful here, no doubt she would love it. After a while of just walking , I sat down and just gazed out top the ocean, it really was beautiful, the water was Crystal clear, that you could see the seeweed. 10 minutes later I got bored and got up and decided to go to the mall , I might as well buy a gift for Bella,

_Greta idea, exchange a gift for sex, great( not for sex, because I care for her)_

_Cullen were both men here, you can admitt the truth( no way , I'm doing this cause I care for her)_

_Cullen ( fine sex has crossed my mind,)_

_See was that hard( screw you) _

I got up and walked the small distance toward the mall. The mall was huge, one of the biggest one I've seen. It had 4 levels full of shops and part of the roof was glass so the sunlight could get in.I went round the whole mall looking for a really special gift for Bella, but there was nothing that said "I love you soo much" with out the actual words on it. The truth was I really did love her but I was to much of a pussy to actually say the word to her. I went up and downe, up and down on those stupid escalators, after 4 time I almost fell on my ass because I got so dizzy. 3 hours later I gave up hope of finding anything for Bella in this mall and was just heading out when I noticed a small jewelry shop. I debated on it for a minute and shrugged my shoulders and went in.. The shop was small, I think the smallest one in this mall but it looked really fancy. It had rows and rows of necklaces and rings and bracelets and whatever else you could think of in a jewelry shop. As I looked the jewlary I was surprised to notice that most of the jewelry in this shop was a lot better in the ones I ve seen before. I noticed a clerk and I went to her , smiling, may be she could help me

"hello, ma'am" I said politly , smling at the old lady

"hello, there, how may I help you" she said

"um I'm looking something for my girlfriend" I said

" well, you have came to the right place , what type of thing are you looking for" she said gesturing with her arms to the jewelry

"I was thinking about a necklace or a beraclet, something that shows how much I care for her" I said . She nodded and brought a collection of the most beautiful jewelry ever.I looked through them but nothing stood out to me. The present had to be perfect.

"I don't know, all these jewlary are beautiful but nothing stands out to me" I said sighing

"why don't you tell me a little about her and ill see if I can find anything" she said smiling at me. I I nodded my head and started to talk

"well, ,her name is Bela, and she the most beautiful person in the world. She has the most beautiful smile ever , and I love her brown chocolate eye s that I can melt has long mahogany brown hair that flows down her shoulder like a water fall. She can take any stress or worries away from me and I can always see my answer of my problems if I look into her eyes" I said getting a lost, just thinking about Bella

"bell, shes like my water in the dessert , shes like my light in the dark. She helps me through everything and when she not around it feel like I cant breathe. She always helps me and she my best friend , she is the most nice, funny, charming, beautiful person Ive ever meet" I said just wishing Bella was here with me. I herd a small throat clearing and I was brought out of my day dream

"sorry" I said smiling

"no problem, well she seems amazing" she said smiling

"she is" I said nodding my head

"ok well , I don't think I have anything good enough for your girl"

"oh' I said frowning

"because the way you described her , cant be shown in any of these jewelry"

"ok" I started to leave until she called out to me

"I said none of these jewelry can say that but I do have something you might like " I walked back to her and waited fro her to continue. She disappeared into the back room and came back holding something.

"see this, you can customize or very own necklace or bracelet, the whole thing is pure gold, so it not going to be cheap" she said

"so I can add anything to this chain" I said looking at the bracelet

"well kind off , see we have different packages like for example you can write her name as a charm the engrave something at the back and you can also add different types of charms on it."

" that perfect, ill take it " I exclaimed

"don't you want to know the price" she asked confused

" I don't care" I said ,

"OK then , write down here name, the engraving you want and pick out the charms" she said bringing me over a pencil and paper and a big box filled with charms .I quickly filled out her name . I picked out 3 charms .One for each year we spent together. One was a golden snowflake that represented our first ever snow fall as a couple , the second I picked was a a sparkly diamond , to show not even the the most beautiful gem can compare to her and the last one was golden heart locket that could be attached to the bracelet. In the heart I could add a small photo of us together. It was perfect. Know the tricky part. What to engrave. I didn't want anything cheesy but I wanted to show how much that I cared for her. What to write , what to write

_How about I love you( I don't want to scare her)_

_I care for you ( no to cheesy)_

_Come on I'm giving you golden advice( no your not)_

_Something in French perhaps ( PERFECT!!!)_

Finally some useful advise. I could anything I want in French since Bella didn't know French. This was a perfect idea. I knew exactly what to write, an old French poem that I wrote a while back.I quickly wrote it down and handed the paper and the charm back to the old lady

"how long will it take" I asked , looking ta my watch

"oh just an hour"

"OK ill be be back in an hour" I said ,exiting the shop. I headed toward the food court and ordered a burger with fries. I sat down and started to eat my food until someone called to me . I

"hey" the voice said to me. I looked up to a blond girl looking at me. If I didn't have bella I would have fucked her

"hi " I said.

"is this seat taken" she said gesturing to the seat across from me

"um.. no" I said hesislently . I don't need another complication in my life

"can I sit down" she said pulling the seat out from the table

"sure" I said, looking at my watch.

"so, whats your name" she said trying to make small talk

"Edward, yours?" I said , not wanting to be an ass by not answering her

"Ashely" she answered

"nice to meet you" I said

"you too" she said "so what are do doing here" she asked batting her eye lashes at me. I had to put a end to this , right know

"looking something for my girlfriend" I said

"ooh, did you find anything" she said.I could her the venom in her voice but she hid It well

"yeah , its being made especially for her"

"wow, you must be a great guy to do something like that"

"well…. Yeah" I laughed . I looked at my watch and frowned, I still had 20 minuets left. I needed to get away from her flirting at once

"in fact , the said gift should be ready by know" I said rising from the chair

"oh, well… hope she likes it" she said also rising from her chair

"thanks, bye" I said heading toward the stairs.

"bye Edward" I herd her calling. I sighed and headed up. Along the way I stopped at couple of shops just wasting time. When I had 5 minutes I started to head to the i reached the shop, the gist was wrapped and ready to go

"thank you" I said smiling

"no problem dear" she said

"bye" I called to her as I left the shop. I walked out the mall and got in my car. When I reached my house it was about 8 30. I headed up to my room and decided to call Bella. The hotel and its stupid rules. I talked to Bella and when sh told me about all the guys I felt the rage rising in me. She told me how she denied all the request but I could hear a bit of hesitation. I wonder why? I told her to let me talk to treasure and hoped she didn't listen because I told treasure to rip any guys into shreds of meat. I promised to be back in while and hung up the phone.

I feel into a deep slumber after I hung up the phone . I dreamed of bella and how I will kiss her when I got back to her.

**Ok finally done, Sorry for the wait. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW i really didnt get any for the last chapter. Please hlep me write faster by reviewing. And by the way i did this chapter at 4 at sunday nite so if there all of of erroers i apoligized**

**thanks**

**Question- did any one watch the olympics, the hockey match. Wow what a intens match.**


	9. Help!

**oK CHAPTER 8, i DID THIS AT 4 AT NIGHT SO IF THERE IS NAY SPELLING MISTAKES PLEASE FORGIVE ME.I ALSO NEED A BETA, IF ANY ONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE PM ME, THANKS**

**Chapter 8 **

"_ohhh.... Edward ....don't stop " I moaned as he pushed into me. Edward grunted and continued on his extremely slow pace._

"_faster" i screamed when i couldn't take his slow pace anymore. I was ready explode_

"_you want it hard Bella" Edward grunted pushing in harder_

"_yesssss" i screamed on a brink of organism._

"ahhhh" i woke up sweaty and grasping for air. I looked around for a minute totally dazed on what the hell happened.I herd small whimpering and locked on treasure looking at me in concern. Was that a fucking dream, DAMN it felt so real. I huffed and fell back on the bed. I glared at treasure as he tried to get me up for school .

"Stop that right fucking know" i snapped at him. He immediately dropped his head and left the bed and went down the stairs.

"shit" i grunted slapping my forehead with my hand and gliding my palm down my face with irritation. I didn't mean to be so harsh with him but you got to see it from my point. I just woke up from the best fucking dream in almost 3 days , I'm ready to explode and I'm hot and sweaty and then i got this annoying dog trying to get me up for school, i mean how can I think about school when I'mready to have an organism.I shook my head and decided to take a shower , looking at my sweaty body. I got in the shower and quickly washed my head and body, tyring to get over the erotic dream i just had. I quickly got out of the shower and got ready for school. I dressed in a plain whit shirt with a black button down shirt ad blue jeans.I checked my clock and it was 7 50. Realizing i might be late , i ran down the stairs and stuffed a pop tart in my mouth as i grabbed treasure's food and poured him some. He was lying on the floor with his head on his paws. I looked at him and felt the guilt over wash over me

"sorry, buddy, i didn't mean it" i said as i petted him , giving him a big smile.. He raised his head and licked me. I tookthat as a your forgiven sign and i grabbed my back pack and flew out the door and into my truck. I slammed my door hard and sped into the street. I parked in the school parking lot and jumped out of my truck and ran full speed toward the building. I made it just after the bell.I enterd the class and the teacher glared at me

"thank you for joining us, miss swan" the teacher said . I stumbled to my seat and i could feel the blood run to my face. I herd some snickering but ignored them and sat down in my seat. English was . I handed in my homework and started the assignment we just got assigned. I put my ear buds in my ear and started to listen to my ipod as i worked on the assignment.I worked till the end of the class in complete silence , talking to no one. I herd the large bell ring and i got up to go to biology. Arghh I hate bio. I walked to bio and quickly sat down in my seat. The teacher was still had not arrived

"hey bella wanna get something to eat today after school" I didn't even need to look up to know that it was Mike asking me out fro the billionth time.

"no Mike " I said curtly , not in any mood to talk. I looked at him and his eyes darkened slightly

_What up with the eye darkening_

"OK ,then, see ya" he said walking to his seat

"hey tinker Bella" James laughed as he came to stand beside my desk

"tinker Bella?" i said, amused by his weird nick name

"yeah, you look like a little tinker Bella" he said laughing.

"well, then I need one for you " I said smiling

"go ahead, but you wont came up with one as clever as mine" he said smirking

"oh really" I said looking him up and down

"hm....OK then lame Jame" I said smirking

"Bella I'm hurt, I give you tinker Bella and you give me lame Jame" he said fringing hurt

"I'm kidding, I only said that to show you I can come up with clever nicknames

"so......" he said , motinonig for me to continue

" how about Jay "

" Jay " he said smiling

"yup"

""OK then Jay it is" he said laughing as he walked away. I smiled to my self. James could always make me smile even if i was having a crappy day. The teacher came in and everyone went to there seats and waited patently for the lesson to begin. We had the whole class to work on the project. We had to pick an animal and research it . Me and James decided to pick the Artic wolf. The time went by really fast. I don't know how but it seemed like every time i looked at the clock that 20 minutes had passed. Maybe it was because of James behavior, he kept making me laugh and he talked about the most randoms stuff. I was having a good time except for the feeling i was being watched. Every couple of minutes i saw Mike look at me with the strangest look. By the time class finished me and James were half way done.

"so your coming to my house on Wednesday" i asked as we raised from our seats

"yup" he said as the bell rang. Everyone got up to go to lunch. The first one out was the teacher

"OK, then see ya tomorrow tinker Bella" he said laughing and leaving the classroom.

"bye Jay" i said laughing. I looked around the room and noticed everyone was gone to lunch. I reached for my bag but realized i had left it open with all my stuff lying around. I huffed and went back to my seat, putting my stuff back . I herd the door close and looked up to a smirking Mike.

"Mike , aren't you suppose to be at lunch" i said not really paying attention to him as he came closer

"no , I'm not hungry" he said in a deep voice. He grabbed both my wrists and held on to them tightly

"what are you doing mike" I stutterd , totally scared

"I know you want me Bella, you don't have to hide it" he said whispering into my ears

"what the hell are you talking about? I don't want you" I screamed at him. He quickly put my wrists into his one arm and coverd my mouth with the other

"shhhh, i'll be quick" he said pinning me to the wall. I tired to scream but Mikes hand was over my mouth. I thrashed and struggled with him but he was too strong. He moved my hands above my head and held them in one of his . His free hand was playing with them hem of my shirt and I started to scream louder thn before. Suddenly the door opened.

"fuck" Mike said and backed away from me

"if you say anything Bella i swear you'll regret it" he said in my ear. I just stood there frozen.

"whoa" James yelped, he looked at me and i could see a worry line on his forehead

"what going on here Bella" James asked hesitantly

"none of your business, you can leave know" Mike said pushing forward so he and James were standing right in front ofy each other

" i asked Bella, you douchbag" James said staring at mike

" she's fine, know leave" mike spat at James

" I'm not fucking going an where until Bella tells me to go"

"fine, go ahead Bella" mike said turning to me. I wanted to scream at James, to help me but what about what said, what will he do if I told him.

"Bella" mike barked at me

"I'm ....fine James, you can go" i stuttered out. James locked eyes with me and i silently prayed that he would see the meaning behind my words

"are you sure" he asked. I silently nodded my head.

"OK Bella, call me if you need anything" he said firmly. He looked at James and walked out of the door.

_Noooo don't leave me_

"good girl Bella" mike purred as he came closer to me again . I tried to run but he cornered me behind the desk.

"now, where were we" he breathed on my neck. I almost puked from his gross smelling breath. I started to squirm and struggle but again he pinned me against the wall .

"Mike stop," i gasped between his fingers

"shut up Bella, just enjoy this" he said smirking. He raised his hand and the minute i felt his dirty disgusting fingers on my stomach i struggled and screamed harder. I could feel his fingers slidding up my stomach and on to my chest. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down my face. I was going to pass out but suddenly i herd a crash and the fingers were gone. I opened my eyes and saw that James was now in the room .He had mike pinned up against the wall and it looked like Mike was holding his arm in pain and had a blue eye.

"if you come near her again, i will personally fuck you up badly," James snarled at mike

"if you ever look at her, think about or even glance at her ,i will kill you" James said.

"James " i mumbled trying to get the room to stop spinning. He looked at me and came to help me up

"you OK Bella" he said putting a hand behind me and helping me to stay vertical

"yeah" i said stumbling a bit

"lets go" he said. I nooded and went out the door first. I looked back and saw that James had stopped in the doorway and was know talking to Mike .

"by the way if you tell anyone about this , i swear there wont be a place in this world where you could hid from me, got it ass?" James said. Mike weakly lifted his head and nodded before he dropped his head to the floor. James put his arms around my shoulder and he lead me to his car. He got into the drivers side and i got into the passengers seat.

"Bella are you OK" he asked more angry then worried

"I'm fine, thank you James" i said grateful.

"no problem tinker Bella, so you want me to tell the office or you want to do it" he asked

"please don't tell anyone James please, i hate to get attention and if you tell i wont get anything but attention"

"but Bella"

"please James" i said leaning a bit to look into to his eyes.

"OK Bella" he said closing the distance. I leaned for a hug and he wrapped his hands around me more tightly then a friendly hug should be . I pulled back but he came in closer. I saw his zero in on my lips and i pulled back before his lips made contact with mines

" James" i said stunned.

"what" he said a bit irritated. Why the hell was he angry , for fucks sake he knows i have boyfriend.

"you know i have a boy friend" i said getting out of the car. James also got of the car and met me in front of the car

"it was just one of those friendly kisses" he said

"well. I'm sorry , i cant even do that, i don't want people to think I'm cheating on Edward" i said walking towards the school

"whatever Bella, i'll see you on wednesday" he called as i walked away. As i walked toward the cafeteria i started to think having James as a partner was a bad idea. But that was only once and he did say it was a friendly kiss. I shrugged off that though and quickly went to get something to eat before class started.

**James POV**

What the fuck is her problem. I just saved her from being raped by the vile Mike Newton and she cant even Handel a kiss just because of her little Edward. As i though of how that bastard kisses her and probably touched her got my blood boiling. Why cant she like me , why cant i be her boyfriend, I'm sure as hell much better looking then Edward and much stronger then him as well. I just cant figure out why she doesn't want me. I'm always a gentlemen in front of her and always a friendly guy towards and I've waited for her about 3 years but i cant Wait fro her any longer. I have to have her and have to have her soon. I smiled to myself as i started the car

"you'll soon be mine, IsaBella" i mumble as i started the car and headed home , ditching school to get everything ready for Bella.

_This is gonna be fun_

**i HOPE I DID A GOOD JAMES POV, IT WAS MY FRIST TIME SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL HOW IT WAS AND ASLO IF YOU GUYS WNAT ANYMORE JAMES POV, PLEASE TELL ME AND BTW, I LASO NEED A BETA, SO IF ANY ONES INTERESTED PLEASE PM , I WOULD REALLY APPRICRIATE IT, **

**THANKS**


	10. Freddy Kruger?

**Im so sorry this one is so late but i had problems during the month with computer and it wouldent let me update so its not my fault, blame my computer:) Anyways I need a Beta so if any one is interested please PM THANKS**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9 **

BPOV

"Bella, where were you " Jessica asked as I approached the lunch table.

"um.. I had some business to take care of" I said hesitantly

" yeah , like James business" Jessica asked as her eyes brows shot up

"No, nothing with James" I said as I stuffed an apple in my mouth.

"well, if you don't want him, mind if I ask him out" she asked as she stood up , gathering her things

"go ahead " I said calmly

"wait, what about Mike, didn't he ask you out" Angelas said as she stood up as well. Just the sound of his name gave me chills and I visually cringed.

"If I were you Jessica, I would go with James" I answered. Honestly I wouldn't have picked either of them but between those two, James would be better

"Really?" Jessica seemed shocked that I had told her to go to James. I smiled and nodded toward her, hoping to change the subject

"Bella, are you ok" Angela asked.

"I'm fine, Why do you ask" I said playing dumb

"well, you turned pale white, with in a minute" Angela said. I internally cussed at her keen eye. Sometimes she could be more observant then I like.

"yeah I'm fine, its just I remembered I have a english test tomorrow" I lied

"you'll be fine, you'r great at english " Angela said smiling at me

"thanks" I mumbled as I stood up and grabbed my stuff and headed out of the cafeteria

I arrived early for bio, another class I had with Edward . I closed my eyes and prayed I would be able to live through these few more days. I mentally counted how many more days left and I was extremely happy there was only 6 more days left. Bio started just like it ended. Boring, dull and easy as hell.I hated my schedulefor the day. I had english then science, lunch biology an finally the dreaded gym. The bell rang and I slowly got out of my chair to head for gym. In my other school gym was only mandatory 2 years to graduate , but here I need all 4 years, yup, this school was my own personal hell. I entered the changing room a little early and started to change when I herd voices voiced entering the room. I immediately recognized Angela's and Jessica's voices. They seemed to be talking about me so I hid in the corning and silently listened

" Bella is such a slut" Jessica hissed

"shut up Jess, she is not" Angela said defending me

"yes she is Ang"

"what the hell do you mean"

"look at the facts Ang, we all know she has slept with Edward, I mean if you were his girlfriend, would you not jump his bones the first chance you get" Jessica said as she finished changing and passed by me. Luckily I was wedged in between the corner so they couldn't see me

"no way" Angela said shocked that Jessica could even think of such a lunatic idea. Jessica snorted and continued talking,

"that's a big lie Ang and you know it" Angela mumbled something but Jessica continued to talk as if not to hear what she said." And I saw Bella get into Jame's car at lunch, that's why she was late" she said

I covered my mouth to cover the shocked gasp the was threatening to escape from me. How the hell did she know?

"how do you know anything happend' Angela asked, voicing my thought

"I just know " Jessica answered bluntly

"why , were you stalking her" Angela and Jessica both busted out in a fit of giggles as they excited the changing room and entered the gym.

" I quickly changed and entered the gym. I stayed as far away as I could from Jessica at first but then when James appeared to be partners with me, I quickly garbed who ever was at arms reach and unfortunately it was Jessica that happened to stand near me at that moment. What bad luck. I plastered a fake smile, mirroring her own and did what I was instructed to do. I answered when Jessica asked me direct questions but otherwise stayed quite. After ten minuets of trying to get me to talk , Jessica gave up and stayed quite. Finally she got the idea of staying quite. After an hour of awkward silence ,I started to pray for the day to end. Ten minutes later the heaven granted my wish and the bell rang. I ran from the gym , faster then I though possible and got changed. Half way to my house, I remembered that Jacob would be coming over today. I internally sighed and turned into the parking lot of a thrift store . I quickly grabbed some lasagna ingredients and drove home. When I arrived home, Charlie was already watching TV .

"hey Bells, how was school" Charlie asked, his eyes glued to the TV.

"fine" i said as I swiftly made my way into the kitchen. Treasure jumped from where he was lying by Charlie and jumped on me

"OK , I give ,I give" I laughed as I pushed him off of me . I went straight towards the kitchen, Treasure following me. I first poured Treasure some dog food and then started to work on the lasagna

Jacob was suppose to arrive at my house around 4 o clock and I had about 30 minuted left . I frantically started to mix the ingredient together ,wanting to have it done before Jacob came.

" why are you in a such a rush " Charlie asked as he entered the kitchen. I looked over at him and he was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Jacob is coming over" I said as he pushed away from the doorway and sat down on the table

"Jacob black, really" he asked surprised.

"yes" I sighed trying to work faster. I had about 10 minutes left. I was almost done while I herd the doorbell . Shit, he came early

"crap" I muttered " can you please go get the door" I asked Charlie . Charlie smiled and got up to get the door. I herd some voices and then the feet walking towards the kitchen.

"hey Bella" Jacob said

"hi Jacob" I said turning around and looking at him. We stood there awkwardly until I went over to hug him. Back in Phoenix we were the best of friends and we would do every thing together, just because its been a while since I saw him ,doesn't mean that anything has changed. He hugged me back and then let go and sat in the chair. Charlie was back in the the living room , his eye to the TV.

" I'm sorry Jacob, the foods not ready" I said as I turned around and continued to work.

" its OK, need any help" he said as he came to stand beside me.

I smiled up at him and nodded and handed him some vegetables to cut. We started to talk and I couldn't believe how much Jacob had changed. He was the star football player at his school and on the academic honour roll too. Not only has he changed his attitude ,but physically he also has changed. The last time I saw him , he was all skin and bones , not one muscle on his body and he always wore glasses. Now if you look at him you wouldn't even recognize him. He had no glasses and we was so buff, he had muscles on top of muscles sticking out of his this t shirt. We stayed quite for a little while, just enjoying each others company. I felt little guilt thinking this ,but Jacob was hot. Thinking that , the inevitable blush rose to my cheeks and Jacob immediately saw it.

" what are you thinking about " he said smirking at me.

"nothing" I immediately answered, the blush turning more red.

"OK" he laughed

"so you have a boy friend" he asked serious again

"um yeah" I answered , not liking the subject. It reminded me of how Edward wasn't here

" so where is he" he asked

"he gone on a family vacation for his birthday" I said

"he left you behind for his birthday" he asked

" his family been planning out this for months, he tried everything to back out of it but it didn't work, so it wasn't his fault" I said defensively

" no need to be defensive " he said putting his hands in mock surrender. I tried to glare but his smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile along with him. We finished with the lasagna and put it into the oven to bake. We started to talk and before I knew it the lasagna was done. I called Charlie to the table and we started to eat. Charlie and Jacob talked while I stayed quite , just enjoying there company. After the dinner we popped in a move. It was a brand new release ,not even out in DVD but Charlie being the chief of Forks police had his ways. We popped in The Nightmare on Elm street, the new version and gather in the living room to watch. To say the movie was the scariest movie I ever saw was a understatement. My eyes were covered with my hands for more then half of the move. I think I was the only one screamed when Kellen lutz;a actor from a vampire movie ,appear as one of the characters and was killed in his sleep, brutally. Great now I wont be able to go to sleep. After the move we said our good byes and I promised to meet Jacob again sometimes. I slowly headed for my room , cursing myself for watching such a scary movie. I slowly crawled into bed with treasure right behind me. I stayed awake past midnight ,scared to go to sleep. As the time passed my eyelids grew heavy and I eventually fell asleep. I woke up an hour later to my dad waking me up

"Bella, Bella. Wake up" he said frantic

"dad" I said , tears running down my face. What type of fucked up dream was that

"its OK honey, it was just a dream" he said as he hugged me. I hugged him back and he let go and left the room., telling me that he was just across form me if I needed anything. I nodded and feel onto the bed with a huff. Treasure was looking at me worried to and I petted him , he laid his head back down and fell asleep. I stayed wide awake and though of the dream , was it suppose to mean something and why him. I went through my dream again even though I didn't want to, but I had to try and make sense of the messed up dream.

**Bellas Dream**

I ran as fast as I could to get away from Freddy Kruger. My legs protested in pain as I pushed harder on running. I ran right into a house of mirrors , trying to find a safe place to hide.

"oh Bella, come out,come out where ever you are" Freddy cooed , pushing mirrors down as he passed. I hid behind one of the back mirrors, in the dark , praying he wouldn't find me.I herd him get closer and I stopped breathing so he didn't hear me. He stopped right in front of the mirror I was hiding behind, his back to me . He was scarier then anything I had seen before. It was a human burned with scars , cuts and blood all over him. He wore a green shirt and black pants. I saw his face only once before he turned around again.

"Bella, I wont hurt you, .You can come out . Remember I told you to call me if anything happened" he said. His voice was slightly different from the first time he talked, it sounded oddly familiar. He walked around couple of mirrors , keeping his back towards me . His voice was changing every time he started to talk. I could almost put a name to the voice but it just wasn't coming to my mind at that moment.

Bella, I cant believe you, I saved you......from Mike" he said ,getting angry. As soon as his words left his mouth I gasped in shock. What did he mean save me from mike. My gasp did not go unheard and Freddy turned around coming toward me

"oh there you are" he said now standing couple of feet away from the mirror

"come out Bella, I know where you are". He said. I took a deep breath and slowly raised from my hiding spot , deciding there was no way to get away from him now. I slowly got up and walked out from behind the mirror and again resisted the urge to throw up. His face was disgusting

"there Bella, see that wasn't to hard, was it?" I kept quite as he talked and started to back away when he started to walk toward me

" why are you scared?," he asked as he stopped walking "I saved you from Mike, did I not. I promised not to tell anyone about what he almost did, didn't I" Why the hell dose he keep saying stuff James did . He started to walk toward me again and I coward back, but as he walked his posture changed. His black hair turned to blond and all the scar disappeared . His clothes were now identical to the ones that James was wearing the day of the incident. I quickly closed my eyes and prayed for him to disappear . When I reopened my eyes , I couldn't stop the scream that erupted from my throat. There, standing a feet away from me was James.

He came closer and grabbed me from the throat , holding me up against a mirror. I screamed as loud as I could but I knew it was useless.

"listen Bella, you are mine, and only mine, behave otherwise you are in big trouble" I screamed louder and he slammed my head against the mirror , making it crack and shards of it falling on to my head "

"understand" he demanded. I weakly nodded and he let me fall to the floor. He turned around and walked a few paces away

"otherwise bad things will happen" he said as he turned around.

"like what" I asked weakly as I stood up. His eyes turned red

"like this" he said lunging at me with a piece of the broken glass in his hand. That was when I woke up

**End of Dream **

Just rethinking the dream got me sweaty again. In that one dream I came up with so many questions. What was James doing in my dreams? What did he mean by bad thing will happen? Why did Freddy Kruger turn into James ? Why did he attack me? In that moment I couldn't think of any answers to those questions. I looked at the time , 4 o clock . Great just fucking great. In less then 3 hours I would have to get up for school. Treasure, who had woken up couple minuted before, crawled inside my blanket and laid right next to me . I remember Edward telling me how he had snuggled with him and how it always made him go to sleep quicker, so I slowly wrapped my hands around him and snuggled up to him. I know if my dad came back into the room it would be extremely embarrassing , seeing me cuddle up to a dog but in that moment I didn't care. My eyes were heavy with sleep and I just wanted couple of hours of rest before the next day in my personal hell. I slowly drifted off to sleep , Treasure laying right beside me. I guess Edward was right. I couldn't wait to see him and tell him that I don't think that he's a weirdo for cuddling with his dog at night anymore. Hell, I just can't wait till I see him.

**Finally done. OK Many people w****ant Edward's POV and others want Bella's POV so for the next one ill put it to a vote, The next chapter EPOV OR BPOV, Please review and also need a beta, so like i said before ,if anyone is interested, please PM ME THANKS YOU GUYS SO MUCH **

**thanks**


	11. I'm screwed

**okyou guys, were getting close to the ending:( Another couple of chapter and the its is. A big thank you for all the people taht are reviewing, your a big insperation . **

**anyways on with the story :)**

**Epov**

6 more day, 6 more days , 6 more days , I chanted in my head. Only one more dreaded week till i get to finally go home and see Bella and finally hold her in my arms again.

_(Only hold her? I was thinking alittle more buddy)_

. I ignored the voice in my head and got up for the day. Apparently today there was party today happening at the beach

and my whole family was going. I rubbed the sleep out of eyes , because i was having dreams about Bella i barley got any sleep.

"Edward don't make me come in" Alice yelled , banging on the door . For fucks sake it was 11 on a freaking Saturday, what type of human as that much energy at 11.

(_Edward either you shut her up or i will) well someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today_

_(of-course, i was thinking about Bella and her delicious body or tight pu...) enough! I'll shut her up_

_(good, so what are you going to do? Yell at her, ignore her, black mail) just watch_

I got up and opened the door, facing the little pixie

"your not ready, we have to go to the mall and be back and ready in less then 6 hours" she screeched.

" I'll be ready in 10 minutes, little pixie" I sighed

"hurry up" she yelled running to Emmet's room and banging on his door

_(what the hell was that) you said to get her to shut up and that's what I did_

_(your such a... you know what , I'm not even going to go there) good_

I walked toward my personal bathroom and got into the shower. Ten minutes later i walked out of the shower and into my room and i herd Emmet's booming voice

"what the fuck , Alice" he screamed

" i told , ill do it again if you don't get your ass up" she screamed back

" leave right know, Alice" he said loudly

"what are you gonna do" Alice said . I sighed and quickly put on my shirt and jeans and strode over to Emmet room but not before I herd a big bang and Emmet groan.

"OK Alice, you win , I'm up" Emmet replied as i entered the room. I raised an eyebrow at the scene before me. Emmet was on floor holding his head , his blanket and pillow on the floor while Alice standing beside him. Did Alice just push him out of bed?

_( dude your macho brother got pushed off by a 5 foot pixie) Oh My god, black mail time_

"what happened" I asked , looking at Emmet

"nothing" he snapped

"Alice" I asked, prompting her to explain

"well see , Emmet wouldn't get up so..." she started to explain but then was interrupted by Emmet

"sooo she yelled at me to get up and the nice , caring brother I am , listened ,but as i got up i lost my footing and fell" Emmet finished off for her, looking straight at Alice

"What really happened" I asked Alice again.I glanced at Emmet and i saw him shake his head , telling her not to tell me

" yup, Emmet's telling the truth" she answered

" if Emmet fell like he claimed , then what about his pillow and blanket, they didn't just magically move from his bed to the floor" I asked smirking . Emmet narrowed his eyes at me and was about to answer before our mom called up to us

"Alice, Emmet, Edward come down stairs" she called. Emmet grinned and got up off the floor and headed down the stairs. I blocked his way and raised my eyebrows at him. Prompting him to finish talking. He sighed and our mom called us down again

"move ,its rude to make elders wait " Emmet said pushing me roughly aside

" come on tell me, did Alice push you" I asked

"no" he said walking down the stairs . I turned to Alice and she nodded her head smiling.I knew it! I laughed and walked down the stairs with Alice following behind me. I went into the kitchen and waited for my food.

" Guess what,? I was talking to jasper and hes coming here" Alice exclaimed , the biggest shit eating grin I've were seen. Emmet was so shocked that he spit his juice out

"no fucking way, Wait... what about Rosalie" Emmet asked. Before Alice could answer my mom interrupted him

"Emmet watch your mouth" mom scolded him

"sorry mom" he said . She turned around and looked at him

" and if you do then no home made cookies" she said

" noo" he moaned "I need my chunky chocolate moo cookies"

"then promise" mom said , Emmet huffed

" OK i promise , mommy" he said and me and Alice both busted out laughing. To hear Emmet say mommy was too funny. He always said that as a little kid but as he grew older he tried to stop but it was a habit that he had a hard time breaking, so he would accidentally slip and say it again and me and Alice would laugh our asses off. Emmet turned and glared as us and stuck up his middle finger as my mom turned back to grab our food. We started to eat and Alice explained that Jasper's cousins invited him to Hawaii for a week .

"what about rose?" Emmet asked again

"well obviously Emmet, there brother and sister" Alice said

"why didn't she tell me" Emmet asked with a frown

Alice explained to us that she talked to Rose and she told Alice that she wanted it to be a surprise for Emmet. Emmet had the biggest grin on. I was glad Jasper and Rosalie was coming but that made me feel more depressed that i wouldn't have Bella. Alice launched in a day to day plan on what she and Jasper would do while i listened . After Emmet was done eating he got up and went to change. Me and Alice both waited for him. Minutes later Emmet came back and we headed out the car. I drove to the mall and had the worst luck finding a park . Emmet kept up a string of cusses until we finally found a parking space.

"ok , meet me at the food court by 2 o'clock" Alice instructed. Me and Emmet both nodded our heads and went our own separate ways. I hadn't been clothing shopping alone but if Alice could do it then how hard could it be. An hour later and i was about to pull my hair out of my head. There were so many different choices to pick and i didn't understand half of what the cloth tags meant . I looked around a little more but i couldn't decide what to get. Damn, shopping was harder then it looked. I finally gave up and headed to the food court. As i walked to the food court, i heard my name being called from behind , but when i turned around no one was calling my name. I shrugged and continued to walk until my name was called again , again when i turned around the calling stopped. Agritatedi continued forward and this time ignored my name when called . When i reached the food court someone called my name again. Angrily i turned around and smacked into someone

"what the fuck" I groan ,looking up at the guy that had knocked me on to my ass

The guy just chuckled and gave me his had to grab . I tightly grabbed his hand and gave a pull strong enough to make him stumble forward as I stood up.

" well, well look who it is" the guy said. I looked at brown haired boy and narrowed my eyes at him

"who the hell are you" I asked

" come on Edward think" the guy said. I looked at him, confusion etched on my face

"remember, Mrs. Plates kindergarten class and then in middle school we had that awesome snow fight , breaking window in the process" the guy chuckled as he remember the memory as i stood ,dumbfounded. I haven't seen him before. I though before the realization came

"Seth" i said in awe

"finally" he said laughing. I laughed along with him and did a man hug, bumping shoulders

"what the hell are you doing here" I asked. Seth was my best friend since kindergarten ,until middle school when he moved away.

" i live here know" he stated

"awesome" I said

"what are you doing here" Seth asked

"its was my birthday present, a vacation for 2 weeks" I said smiling

"great, how much longer are you here for"

"only a week more" I answered

"man, we got to get together, i wanna hear you play your piano and sing" Seth said, smiling. I frowned

"um... I don't play any more " I answered. I hadn't played in a long time

"why" he asked

"i just don't like to" i answered. I looked at him and it looked like he was about to say something but then let the subject drop.

"ok . Are Alice and Emmet here" he asked

"there here in the mall somewhere" i answered

" well since your here only for a week , i got to show you the awesomeness of Hawaii" he said waving his hands around

"absolutely, i was getting bored just hanging around in the mall" i said smiling

" where are you staying at , I'll come and get you today" he said. I frowned as i remember the party

"can't, i got some next party to go to "

"party " he asked confused

"yeah, some people my parents met are throwing it" i said shrugging

"that sucks, there is this concert today that will be off the hook" he explained

" how about tomorrow" i asked

"sorry man , the concert is only for today" well damn. I frowned and rethought the idea. Screw the party, i wanna go and have some fun with Seth

"I'll come Seth" i answered . He smiled

" that the Edward i know" he said smiling. I smiled too and wrote down the hotels address and went to search for Alice and Emmet.

We found them sitting and eating some MacDonald's. When i approached Alice immediately started to yell when she noticed the lack of bags i had

"what the hell Edward , where are your clothes "she yelled

"i couldn't find any" i stated simply

"you better be lying to me or or prepare to hurt" she said . I slightly cingred back from her small size

"wait Alice, I'm not going to the party" i explained .I looked at her face and it looked like she was about to blow a gasket and continued " before you get your panties in a bunch , i wanted you to meet someone" . Alice looked at me and Seth came out from behind me. Alice and Emmet both stared until Alice's eyes went wide and she launched her self at Seth.

"SETH" she screamed. Seth laughed as he hugged her back

"nice to see you remember Alice unlike some people i know" he said smirking, pointedly looking at me,

"oh my god , what are you dong here" she asked and we launched into a nice conversation. We orderd more food and talked for a little bit more before Alice decided it was time to go .

" anyways i was wondering if you wanna come and see the concert, its going to be amazing" Alice declined his offer but Emmet agreed and we set up a time for when we were going to leave. We said our goodbye and headed home. Alice was in such a good mood she didn't even bitch at me about how i wasted allot of time looking for nothing and how she could have been getting ready. When we got home Alice went upstairs to get ready for the party and me and Emmet played a little Mario kart on the game cube. I was the master at Mario kart and Emmet would always say that i was cheating . After another hour my parents and Alice left and me and Emmet got ready

**Seth POV**

I couldn't believe Edward didn't play anymore. He was really fucking good. When i asked him if he played i saw the emotion burning him. He didn't, but badly wanted to. And right then and there i began thinking of a plan to get Edward to play. By the end of the lunch , i had the perfect idea. After i said good bye to Alice, i raced toward the bar me ,Edward and Emmet was suppose to come to at night and set everything up. Edward was going to play the piano, one way or the other and by the end he would be thanking me. I smiled at the though and ran inside to meet with the bars manager.

**EPOV**

. After we got ready we waited outside for Seth. Couple of minutes later , he pulled up on his bike

"how the hell are we all suppose to fit in that shit" Emmet asked as Seth pulled up. When Seth stopped , i smile and pointed at the bike . Emmet choked back a laugh as i openly smiled at the bike. It was one of those bikes that had a side seat fro someone. **(A/N, Sorry guys i don't know what those bikes are called)**

" I'm not getting in that shit" Emmet replied as he crossed his arm over his chest. After a heated argument we got no where. We decided to draw stairs and see which one had the smallest straw. It was finally decide Emmet would seat in the side seat while i sat behind Seth.

"i demand a retry"Emmet said as I shoved him into the side seat. I looked at him and busted out laughing. That was one of the funniest sights i have ever seen. My big huge brother sitting in a a little cube with a helmet on . That was too funny. He shot be the bird and glared at me. I shot him the bird back and climbed on the bike, behind Seth.

If ever there was a time i worried about my life it was at that time siting behind was doing 90 on the crowed high way. I swear at one point when Seth cut in front of a truck and it honked at us , i almost pissed in my pants from the noise

_( get off this bike, i wanna live)_

I swear i heard Emmet say `mommy help`at one point but i didn't focus too much on that, worried about my own life. When the bike finally stopped at the destination Emmet ran to the bush and threw up . I almost followed him but held it down

"man, is it me or has Emmet gotten softer" Seth laughed . I would have laughed and probably made a remark too but i was just focusing on keeping my lunch down. When Emmet finally appeared he looked really pale. I asked him if he wanted to go back but he shook his head and went inside muttering something about never wanting to get back on that death trap. As we entered , we were stopped by a guard asking for our ID. I showed him mines and he let us enter. The place looked like a huge bar with neon lights and a dance floor with a big stage.

"drinks on me" Seth screamed over the blaring music. We followed him to the bar and sat down on the stools. A waitress appeared and asked our orders

"Seth,what do you want" the waitress asked Seth as she leaned over and showed a bit to much cleavage

" the usual" Seth answered. I guess this wasn't his his first time here

_(no duh captain obvious) sorry what i didn't hear you_

_( i said no duh...) huhh speak up_

_(fuck you Cullen) that's more like it_

The waitress brought Seth his drink and she turned to me and Emmet

"who are your friends Seth"she asked she walked over to me and Emmet

" Ìm Emmet and this is my lil bro Edward" Emmet answer. I looked at him and frowned. I didn't want her to know my name

"well Emmet, Edward" she purred "what would you like"

she asked. Was she trying to be seductive? All she was being was an embarrassment. Me and Emmet both ordered plain beer and sipped on it. After 3 more drinks i was starting to feel light headed. I looked at Emmet and it looked like he had more then 3 drinks because he was perfectly passed out. I looked at Seth and it looked like he was just a little tipsy even thou i knew he had more then 3 drinks. After nine clock a few band came on stage but i was too high to really notice anything . I was shocked to see Seth climb on stage and sing , well try to sing anyways and fail miserably . I was laughing my ass off when he suddenly stopped the music and started to talk

"alright you guys, wanna hear some reall music" seth screamed. The crowed erupted into cheers

"well i wanna introduce my best friend, Edward" he called pointing his finger at me. I suddenly became sober again and frozed, as the spot light was on me and i covered my eyes from the bight light.

"most of you know i play guitar but i wanna show you Edwards skills " he called . He motioned for something to come from the side of the stage and i internally cussed . What the fuck was he doing. A baby grand piano was strolled in on a small platform and everyone cheered. My eyes were fixed on the piano. It was amazing and beautiful. I could see my self seating on the seat and my fingers flawlessly moving on the keys and the great melody humming through the air. Images from my childhood flashed through my mine of me seating in front of my very first piano and easily completing song by song, note by note flawlessly . My hand itched to be playing those notes , my ears begged to hear them played and my emotion longed to be shown by the melodies i played. I was suddenly brough back to reality by Seth

"Edward come on stage and show us what you got" he screamed and the crowed started to clap. I glared and internally cussed again and turned around and strode out the back exit of the bar

"um... we are having some technical difficulties , enjoy the drink while i sort thing out" i heard him call before i slammed the door . What the fuck was was wrong him. I will murder him . I started to cuss when i heard someone approach me . I didn't even need to look up to know it was Seth. I turned around and got up in his face. He coward back until his back hit the wall.

"seth, what the fuck were you thinking" i sneered at him , looking darkly in his eyes

_(punch the fucker)_

"what " he asked, slightly taken back

"i told you ,i don't like to play anymore" i glared at him and when he pushed me back i grabbed him by the throat, not squeezing or anything but just to hold him in place against the wall

" yeah and this is why i called you up" he answered. What the hell was wrong with him, that didn't make any sense. If i don't want to play, why would he call me up on the stage to make a idiot out of myself

"ill give a minute to explain before is smash you like a bug" i growled at him

"well to talk, i need to be able to breath" he said. I narrowed my eyes at me and pulled my arm away and moved back a little to give him some same

"i see you still go all incredible hulk when you get mad" he stated , brushing himself off.

"continue" i snapped at him

"aren't we a little impatient" he said mockingly. I glared at him again

"40 seconds left " i said, not really planning on to hurt him but more to intimidate him so i could understand why he called me up on stage

"dude , are you stupid. The reason i called up on stage was because your fucking great at playing the piano and singing" he said exasperated

" but i told you i don't like to play or sing anymore" i repeated

" i know you do, you cant fucking lie to me, we've been tight friends and i saw the way you looked at the piano when it was brought in" he stated . I was taken back a bit when he said that because i though i was doing a good job hiding my emotions.

" i cant" i said looking on the floor, images of my old life flashed through my eyes, the day befor i meet bella, the days i didnt want to remember.

" why" Seth asked, concerned. I looked at him and shook my head sadly.

" OK i understand, but come on i know you want to play, i can see it in your eyes" Seth said as he nudged me on the side. I shook my head no again. Seth went on long fucking speech about how playing and letting go of my emotion was healthy and not to bottle it all up . I finally gave in and said i would if he would shut up. I was about to speak when we heard a loud crash from the bar

" Edward please there getting impatient. How about i come along and play with you " he asked hopefull . I looked in his eyes and finally agreed. If Seth was there with me i could do it right? Right.

_(no you cant, don't do it) thanks, that was great encouragement_

_( my pleasure) fucker_

."fine" i grumbled. Seth clapped me on the back and opened the back door so i could go in first. On the way i first went to check if i could find Emmet and was amused that he was still laying passed out on the bar table. Seth punched him hard on the arm and he woke up.

"PIZZA HUT" he screamed. Me and Seth looked at each other then back to Emmet's confused face and busted out laughing.

"wakey wakey emmey" Seth cooed at Emmet, that made me laugh more

"what the fuck is happening" Emmet asked , wiping away his drool

" well.. you drank too much and passed out and right know Edward is about to go on stage and play" Seth stated as it was easy as 1, 2,3

Emmet looked at me and smiled.

"this is gonna be good, i needed a good laugh" Emmet said laughing. I glared at him

"thanks for the encouragement," I said. Emmet looked at me and nodded

"anything for my little bro" he said sarcastically. I flipped him the bird and all he did was laugh as Seth made his way toward the stage to introduced me

"well you guys, sorry about the wait buy are you ready to be blown away" Seth asked the huge crowd. Everyone cheered. I could do this i chanted in my head.

"Edward come on stage" he cheered. The spot light again was on me and i again froze up, unable to take a step.

"aw looks like Edwards got stage freight, you guys got to help me get him up here" Seth said. Everyone turned to look at me and some people pushed me as well but my feet were glued to the floor . seth huffed

"Edward, Edward Edward" seth chanted as eventually the whole bar started to chant my name.

_( get some balls and move you dumb ass)_

I took a huge breath and started to move to the. As i got on the stage everyone cheered , clapped and even heard some whistle from the girls.

"well Edward, the whole stage is your, anything you wanna say before we start" Seth asked , giving the microphone. As i held the microphone in my trembling hands and looked out at the crowd. All the eyes were on me , watching my every move and i internally cussed again and i suddenly regretted it . I shouldn't have agreed and know I'm screwed.

**OHHHH a cliffy, please don't hate me:) Edward and Bella are about to be reunited pretty soon , so yayy for that. Review and tell me did anyone like the surprise POV from Seth? Review!**

**thanks**


	12. I did it !

**I am sooooooooooo sorry i havent updated this story for awhile,i got summer school adn its flippen hard. I know excuses excuse , but forgive me and im going to update the next chapter faster:) well since we got that out of the way , on to the story .BTW the song i used was perfect by hedley **

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

Shit,what the hell have I gotten myself into. I looked at the crowd and I froze up. Seth went and picked up a guitar and stood beside me.

"Edward ready" he asked confidently. I looked at him with fear evident in my eyes. I haven't played or singed in a long time . What if i forgot how to play the piano or my voice became coarse or like a squeaky duck.

_( squeaky duck, seriously?)_

I handed me the microphone and i open my mouth but the words wouldn't come out . The crowed immediately turned silent as the stage light was directed at me . The defening silence getting to me

_( say something idiot)_

"umm. Hi everyone... my name is Edward ... like Seth said, I will try and play some music" i stuttered hesitantly. The crowed clapped and some whistled

"This is my first time in a long time ...so i hope i haven't lost my touch...this is for you Bella" I said . I herd some giggle and snickering from the waiting crowd. I went and told Seth what song i wanted to play and he nodded. I went and sat on the piano seat and adjusting the seat. The piano was just how i remembers it as i ran my hand lightly over the keys , testing the notes. I started to play the frist few notes of the songs but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I stopped and looked at Seth. The crowd was getting impatient and i was eyeing the door like it was my life jacket. I stood up ready to bolt when the crowd started to yell for me to get off the stage but Seth started to sing the familiar melodies and lyrics

"Falling a thousand feet per second  
You still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over  
I can see it in your eyes"

He sang , playing the guitar version of the song. The Lyrics brought back memories from my childhood. When everything was perfect. Me and Seth had created this song and loved to play it.

"Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong"

he continued to sing, giving me glances . I sat back down on the piano seat and started to play with him . The familiar melodies form ringing through the air was like heaven for me . Without even knowing, I started to hum along the notes and finally opened my mouth and started to sing along with the chorus.

"I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality"

." Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality""

I sang with him. The crowd irrupted with clapping and whistling ,that it got to the point it started to hurt but i was so lost in the song i didn't even care. Seth stopped singing and i started on the next veres alone.

"When you're caught in a lie  
And you got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run  
And got nothing inside

It tears right through me  
You thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew"

The words flew from my mouth. Seth joined in at the chorus and together we finished the song up , like we practised so many ears ago. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of finally playing and singing

"I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my, just myself  
Just myself  
I'm not perfect but I keep trying "

I hummed the last little part of the song and after i was done i reopened my eyes to the whole crowd standing up and clapping and shouting my name . I couldn't believe it, i had got a standing applause

_( neither can i )_

Seth pointed to me and i got up and joined him in the front of the stage . We both bowed and Seth grabbed the microphone

"give it up to my main man Edward" he yelled. The loud crowed got louder and screamed my name. I smiled and waved to them, heading for the exit. I could finally leave . I left from the back door again and stopped outside of the club. I couldn't believe i had played the piano. It been years since i have even looked at a piano let alone play it . And singing felt like heaven. While playing and singing , i finally felt complete , that little part of me that drifted away long ago and never returned, I had finally found it and it never felt better. The back door opened and out came Seth with the biggest smile on his face.

"bro, you were amazing" he claimed . I smiled and grabbed his hands and bumped shoulders

"We both were" i said

"just like the old days" he said smiling

" thanks Seth , i would have never played it if it wasn't for you" i said honestly

"no problem , all you needed was someone to kick you in the side and get you going. What are those called " he asked thinking. I smiled . Even thou Seth was one of the smartest people i knew sometimes he could be so dumb and dense

" you mean a side kick" i asked smugly

"yeah , you know you always have a side kick and a best friend in me" he said

"yeah man, and i really appreciate it" i said smiling.

"well i better go, Alice would probably wondering where i am" i said slightly frowning

"yeah ill call you later, just drive my bike home and ill come and pick it up later" he said

"how you going to go home" i asked as he handed me his keys

"i have my ways" he said smirking. ,Many different thought came in my mind but all i did was shake and nod my head. Seth ran back inside the club and I climbed the bike and had the helmet on but was stopped by Seth's screams. I turned around and saw Seth trying to keep Emmet up and walking towards the bike. Shit i had forgot about Emmet

( how can you forget about your brother, dumb ass) well excuse me , i just overcame a big thing in my life , excuse be for being a little forgetful

( your not excused) fuck you

I got off the bike and helped put Emmet in the side cart.

"Eddy that was some fine shit, you just did" Emmet slurred his words together

"thanks Emmet" i said as i put on his helmet

" Bella will be sooooooo danmhappyppppy when she sees you singing" he said incoherently

"i think you had a little to mush to drink " i said smiling.

"nope nope nope, Bella will see you singing" he said as he closed his eyes

"sure she will" i said as i looked at Seth and laughed as he mad a gesture indicating Emmet's drunken state

"mock me..." Emmet continued.

" i think he just did" Seth said laughing

"not me ... but words . Bella see" he said as he slowly fell into a dark slumber. I shook my head and got on the bike

" ill pick it up at night , just leave the key under your door mat" Seth yelled over the engine. I nodded my head and started off to our house. I got there in 15 minutes and opened the door and checked inside

"mom, dad, Alice" i called . The house was empty . I walked into the house and guess they were still at the party.I went back and staggered inside the house with Emmet hanging off my shoulder. Damn the guy was huge. I dumped him on the couch and went upstairs to change . As i passed the bedroom, i heard noise. Curious, i stepped closer and put my ear to the door

'ohhhh jasper, faster ,OH MY GOD!"

"OH FUCK!" i herd screaming and i quickly barged in, still not sure what was happening due to the alchole in my system and from the lack of sleep. What i saw would scar me for life. Alice, my baby sister was laying naked underneath jasper moaning.

" ahahahah EDWARD!" She screamed as soon as she saw me

"what the fuck is going on here" i growled , staggering little bit

"what the fuck Edward" Jasper screeched covering himself and Alice up

_( cover it all up, on second though run the hell away, first your parents and know your friend and your baby sister, can thing get any more screwed) i hope not_

"Eddy what with all the noise" Emmet said stumbling about the stairs and leaning against the door and tripping but catching himself before he hit the hard floor

"hey jazzy, what are you doing" he asked jasper

"hes doing our sister Emmet" I glared

"nice jazz" Emmet laughed. I think it was because he was so drunk, that he didn't know what was going on around him.

"everyone , out of my room NOW!" Alice yelled . Me and Emmet left the room but as Emmet stumbled his way to his bedroom i waited for Alice to come out . Someone has some explaining to do .

I waited about 5 minutes before Jasper came out , looking pissed.

"what the fuck Edward" he whispered, glaring at me

"oh sorry to cock block you , with my baby sister" i growled at him

( _yeah you tell him Cullen, no one does that and gets away ) can you fucking shut up_

_( oh what will you do, clock block me to) i would, but it seem like you will never get laid_

_( fuck you Cullen) fuck you back_

_( i said it first) so..._

_( so you cant say it back ) can too_

_( can not) can too_

_(nuh-huh) yuh-huh_

_( oh dnt you yuh-huh my nuh-hu) _

Jasper voice broke into my mind as i continued to argue with myself .

" you try to get little action and this is what happens" he grumbled to himself walking away . I waited for Alice to come out of the bedroom but she never did . I knocked on the bedroom

"Alice you cant hid in there forever" i said

"you suck Edward ,leave me alone" she yelled

_(yeah he suck , but in more then one way)_

I sighed and frustratedly pulled my hair

" fine Alice I'm sorry" i said

"no leave me alone, you can wait there all day , but im not opening the door" she yelled

"fien i will" i said

"you'll leave after 5 minutes"

"no i wont,"

" yes you will"

"i bet you i can stay here all night, in front of your door"

"fine,well see, if you cant you got to do everything thing i say all day tomorrow"

"fine i sighed. I slid down the door and rested my head on my hands. Not even 5 minutes later , my butt started to get numb and i quickly and quietly stood up to leave. Hoping not to make any sounds and come back in the early morning so it seemed like i was sleeping there all night

_(nice plane)_

As i walked away to my room i heard Alice's voice coming through the door

"hahah you failed i told you, cant wait till tomorrow eddy"

_( hahah epic fail)_

"shit" i cursed As i entered my bedroom and dreamt of all of the horrible thing Alice would make me do. Tomorrow would start badly and end up horrible

**Like i said im sorry and im going to update quciker.**

**like always review=]**


	13. nail paint?

Alright you guys, many people wants Edward POV more then better so your wish is my command ...Ill have more Edward POV . Alright enough of my rambling...on with the story , btw thank you for all the people that review. Hugs and kisses form you to

**EPOV **

Bang, bang, bang. I shifted in my bed and groaned loudly. I could only think of one person that would be up this early in the morning . I ignored the screaming Alice and continued to lay in my bed. My head was already pounding and I felt like I would be sick to my stomach

" Edward, open this door" I groaned and got up from my bed when the pounding of the door got to much for me . I opened the door and glared at the little pixie that was currently standing in front of my door , her hands on her hips.

"what Alice" I snapped at her. She narrowed her eyes at me and tapped her foot

_( damn I'm getting to old for this ) We both are_

"hurry up and get ready, we have to go " she said

"no" I said sternly. I didn't give a flying fuck where she wanted to go.

_( that's right you tell her) can you go bother someone else_

_(no, i like you) oh sweet Jesus, leave me alone_

"you have to. Remember our little bet " she asked brightly.

"What bet" I asked confused. I didn't bet anything with Alice

"you bet me last night , if you didn't stay in front of my door all night then you would do anything I say for a whole day" she said bouncing at the possibilities

" I did what?" I exclaimed. What kinda of stupid bet was that

"I know right? Anyways go get ready , I'll be waiting in the car" I groaned and slammed the door in her face and went to get ready. I know there was no point in arguing with Alice ,especially if i made a bet with her. The Cullen's always keep there bets no matter how stupid the consequences are. I went and took a shower that relaxed my muscles and came out of the shower and got ready. I put on my Armani short sleeved shirt with black pants. I slapped a silver watch on my wrist and grabbed my beanie and pulled it on my head as i walked out my room. I went down to the kitchen and kissed my mom on the cheek as she made pancakes for breakfast. I went and sat beside Emmet . I looked at Emmet and it seemed he was a little to happy for this early in the morning

" why the hell are you so ...I don't know,...smiley? I asked

"Rosie is coming today" he said grinning.

" but Jasper's here, isn't she already here" I asked confused. He looked at me with a weird expression.

" Don't you think , if she came with jasper she would be sitting next to me ," he asked raising his eyebrow

_( haha he is so right)_

I looked at my mom as she put the pancakes on the plates and slid them to me and Emmet. I didn't want to admit that he was right so i just shrugged my shoulder

"she had to stay behind for something , so her planes arrived today " he said

" and i cant wait till she arrives" Esme pipped in from the counter.

Great all my brothers had there girlfriends with them and i didn't. I sulked deeper into my seat as I stuffed my pancakes in my mouth.

"what wrong with you" Emmet asked

" Alice" her name was enough to give him all the information he needed and he laughed

"tough luck bro" he laughed as i got up and headed to the garage , ready for the worst time of my life . I went into the garage and spotted Alice in the passenger seat of the car. I sighed to my self befor I the shopping trip from hell started.

"where to alice" I asked as I got into the car. She pretended to ponder the idea for a minute even though we both knew where she would tell me go

"the mall" she said the same time I sighed " the mall". Alice broke out in a giggle and I smiled as I started toward the mall. I put my CD in the stereo and it started in on one of my favourite songs by Lincon Park called numb .I didn't really like Lincon Park but this song was an exception. I raised the volume almost to max and I started to sing along with the lyrics while tapping out the beat with my fingers on the steering wheel.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I started to bob my head along as the chorus started. I saw Alice frown from the corner of my eye but I was way into the song to stop and talk to her .

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

As the chorus ended I heard Alice speak

"Edward, Edward" she screamed over the music but I ignored her . This was pay back for the bet. She knew I was drunk and I wasn't thinking but she took advantage of that and made a bet she knew I couldn't win .I smiled and continued to sing along. Payback was a bitch.

_( that's right pixie, take that )_  
_  
__Can't you see that you're smothering me_  
_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_  
_Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you_  
_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_  
_And every second I waste is more than I can take _

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_  
_I may end up failing too_  
_But I know_  
_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

The song ended and I turned the volume down as i looked at Alice. She was glaring at me with a frown on her face.

" did u say something? " I asked teasingly and laughed when she sticked her tongue out at me

"i was going to say something but that blaring music made me forget my brilliant idea" she pouted . I laughed at her and her pout turned into a fierce scowl

"Je ne peux attendre avant que nous n'arrivions au mail" she said in French looking out the window , getting a mysterious glint in her eyes

_(in English please) she said " i can't wait till we arrive at the mall'_

"pourquoi" I asked confused. I knew she loved shopping but I could sense there was more to her amusement.

_( came again?) this is so annoying, it means "why"_

"juste montre" she simply said and I visually cringed. I had a feeling this wasn't good

_(huh?)_

I continued down the road until Alice started again

" before we go to the mall ,I found this cute little shop that i want to check out" she said pulling out a map . I sighed and took a U turn

_(Cullen what does that mean)_

I ignored the voice and continued toward the shop. I kept on hearing it in my head but I wanted to find out how mentally screwed up I am so I ignored it , wanting to see what happens

_(THE HELL DOES IT MEAN! )danmmmm... i never knew you get get that loud. Jeez is meant "just watch"_

I guess i needed to go see a shrink about this problem, this could not be normal. I shook my head and found the shop. I went and parked in the parking lot, while Alice opened the door and jumped out. I was about to follow but Alice stopped me

"stay in the car" she said as she closed the door

"why " I asked through the open window

" because I said so " she said and walked away. I sighed and relaxed my chair almost into a laying position. The sun was right in my eyes so I tilted my beanie so it was covering my eyes. I listened to the radio after my CD was finished. I got a text from Emmet saying Seth had to came to get his bike. I didn't even remember why it was at my house in the first place. I shrugged my shoulder and continued to listen to the radio.10 minutes into listening to the radio my eyes drifted to sleep. I was awoken to a tapping on my window. I rubbed my eyes and put my chair into a sitting position. I looked at window and saw a small family. They had a small kid about 7 years old and a daughter about my age. She had blond hair and baby blue eyes with a long and slender body. It looked like she was choking back laughter. Confused i rolled up my open window and opened the car door to face them.

"yes" I said politely, ignoring the music blaring from the radio

"sorry to disturb you but Can you tell me how to get to the beach " the man in his late 30 asked. I smiled and gave him direction. The last week I went to the beach so may time I could have found it from almost anywhere. He said thank you and left. The daughter was still laughing and I stood there for a moment trying to figure out why.I didn't even notice Alice waiting on the other side of the car .When I sat back inside the car Alice started to laugh as well. I turned to her slightly annoyed. Why were they all laughing?

_( well... have you seen yourself in the mirror) I'm not even gonna bother with a reply_

"what" I asked in frustration

"nice choice in music " she said giggling. Confused I intently listened to the song currently playing on the radio . I wasn't paying attention earlier because i was super sleepy. My face paled and I cursed . Fucking Miley Cyrus , no wonder the girl was laughing .

_( hahahaha, embarssement much?) shut the fuck up_

I revved the engine and the tires made a squealing noise as i sped toward the mall. I turned the radio off and put on a rock song. I opened all the window and blasted the music. My manly pride a bit hurt

" put the volume down" Alice screamed . All I did was speed toward the mall. When I stopped at the red light, I looked out the window and I saw a group of girls looking toward me . Being a cocky basterd, I winked at them and mouthed the lyrics of the song. They looked shocked and I laughed and revved the engine and took off as soon as the green light turned on. Once on the highway I slowed my speed down not really in the mood to get a ticket for speeding . As I slowed down I recognized the car that was behind me . It was the group of girls . I laughed and shock my head, completely ignoring them and continued to the mall. Once we reached the mall it took over 20 minutes finding a fucking parking spot . I finally found one and we went inside the mall.

Basically I was the bag holder. Alice stopped at each store and bough 4 or more bags . By the fifth store I had over 20 bags in my hand. My arms were getting sore but I kept quite because knowing Alice this was not the worse thing she could come up with. I went back to the car and put the bags in the trunk and ran back inside the mall to where Alice told me to meet her. That is when I quickly relized what the sneaky pixie had in her evil mind.

"fucking no Alice" I hissed at her. Currently we were standing a in a beauty shop and she was telling me to let her paint my nail so she could choose the best colour for herself.

"you have to" she responded ,telling the associate to bring couple different colour of nail polish

"are you gone insane" I hissed at her

"Get your ass in the seat, its part of the bet" she said smugly

"screw the bet" I said walking out

"fine I cant wait till I tell everyone how scared the great Edward Cullen was of nail polish " she said looking at the nail polish colour. She didn't even look at my way

" I'm not scared" I said " why would i be scared of fucking nail paint"

" nail polish " she responded

" and if not prove it" she said smiling smugly . She knew Em and Jazz would never let me live it down if she told them I didn't hold my part of the bet and on top of that i was scared to get my nail painted

_(damn, My respect for her just sky rocketed ) ugh, not a word from you_

"fuck" I hissed through clenched teeth . I went and sat back in the seat. The worker brought over the 2 different colours she would put on my nails. Alice bounced over and told me close my eyes and lean back in the chair. I did as I was told and started to relax. No one would ever see this, I would go home and take this shit off immediately , so it wouldn't be that big of deal

As I started to relax I heard a click and opened my eyes. Alice was standing in front of me with her hands behind her

" what was that " I asked as I got up from the chair. I looked at my hand and flinched from the sight of my baby blue and ragging red nails.

"nothing" she said innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her but all she did was smile and went to pay for the nail polish

"so which one are you getting" I asked as she went to line up

"hm.. there are both pretty so i'll take them both" she said shrugging

" if u were going to take both then why did u make me try them on" I asked angrily. She smiled and shrugged her shoulder leaving the store. That little evil pixie, she had this whole thing planned out. I put my hands in my pocket and walked towards the exit. We finally made it to the house with no incident .

"Yo Eddie boy" Emmet hollard from kitchen. I went to the kitchen and saw that someone was sitting on my seat

"Rose" I said nodding my head in greeting

" how are you Eddie" she said snickering

"damn it, how many times have I told you stop calling me that" I yelled frustrated

"um..none" she said

_( ooohhh burned) I swear ...I thought I did_

"oh" I said lamely

"well don't call me that" I huffed and made my way upstairs. I took another shower and made sure to take the stupid nail polish off my nails. It turned all my nails red due to the scrubbing but i finally got all it off . Jeez there had to be better way to get the nail polish , I didn't know how girls did it.

_( its called nail polish remover...dumb ass) nail... polish...remover?_

_( yeah its where this liquid takes off the nail polish without the need for major scrubbing)...why didn't you tell me earlier?_

_( because like to see you struggle) ...of course you do_

I got in my black slacks and baggy whit shirt and laid in my bed, totally exhausted. I went to sleep fro an hour. I lazily got up and made my way to the living room where Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice were playing monopoly .

"looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake" Emmett cooed at me

I flipped him the bird and went to go call Bella .

"hello" she asked , her voice was like bells

"hey " I answered , happy to hear her voice

"hey Edward, how are you" she answer happily

"exhausted, Alice made me go shopping, and i miss my baby" I answered

"your baby? Hmm. Do i know her " she asked giggling

"yeah I think you know her very well" I answered playing along

"oh do I now?" she giggled

"yes, she has beautiful brown hair that i love to run my hands through and beautiful brown doe like eyes that can melt ice , remind you of anyone" i asked teasingly

" aww that is so sweet Edward, I miss you to " she sighed

_(yeah Cullen that so sweet)_

"shut the fuck up" I yelled in the phone by accident

"um... should i not miss you?" she asked confused and hurt .Shit

"I'm sorry , that was not meant for you" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair frustratedly

" who was it for" she asked.I cringed at the though of telling Bella. What was I suppose to say? Yeah Bella, I forgott to tell you that there is a crasy fucker in my mind that talks to me and tell me things. She would think I was bat crazy and would have be admitted into a mental hospital

_( hey i'm right hear. I can hear you) well...why don't you leave ,so you can't hear_

_( I thought about it... then i was like nahhhhh) danm it, why not?_

_( like i said, i like to see you struggle and beside everything I do actually like you) um...?_

_(this stays beside me and you) agreed_

_"Edward, who was that for" Bella asked confused_

"um...no one. Listen Bella only 5 more days until I can see you again " I said

"I know I'm counting down the days" she said saddened

"me to Bella, me too" I continued to talk for a little while ,talking about her week. Around 10 o clock Alice barged in my room and took the phone form ME and ran. What the fuck. What ever happened to knocking on a door.

_(lock the door idiot.)_

I didn't bother to chase after Alice knowing there was no point. The little pixie was fast . I got up and went to the living room where both Jazz and Emmett looked up at me and started to laugh.

"what the fuck is so funny" I asked

" did you have fun shopping with Alice" Jasper asked, holding back his laughter but failing badly

" um...same as usual, boring" I answered confused

"Did Alice buy some nice clothing" Emmett asked choking on his laughter

"I don't now. What the fuck are two getting at" I asked as I crossed my hands over my chest

"I was wondering what you bought to accessories with those pretty nails of yours" Emmett wheezed out

"what the hell are you talking about" I asked as I stood shocked into silence

_( this is bad Cullen, very bad indeed) what the fuck is going on here_

"Hey Jazz, I bet I now what he bought" Emmett said

" a pink little ballerina suite to match his pretty pink nails" Emmett laughed out . He got up and and stood on one leg , putting his hands above him and clasping them , while turning on his one foot. Jasper broke out laughing harder

"no i bet he got a pretty blue hand bag to put all his nail polish and make -up in" Jasper said. Imitating me, holding a hand bag and skipping while swinging it back and forth

"I got one. He probably bought a pretty blue dress" Emmett said , rolling on the floor

"Hey Eddie, if you don't like the colour Alice got you, you can ask Rose if she has any better one" Jasper said, clutching his side

" yeah Edalina, you can ask Rosie to borrowe some if your all out" Emmet hollard, laughing on the floor with Jasper joining him.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUY TALKING ABOUT" I yelled totally pissed.

"Don't act all innocent" Emmett said trying to control his laughter

"who the hell is acting, I'm certainly not fuck hole" I said as I clenched my hands tightly at my side

"um..what did Alice make you do today" Jasper wheezed out

"she made me hold her bags" I answered pissed

"is that all" jasper asked holding his side

"yeah" I answered confused

"well not according to this" Emmet said holding up his cell phone. I looked at the picture and dropped the phone and ran up the stairs

"ALICE! Your so dead" I yelled to the high heavens and raced toward the stairs

**oooh Alice is so bad. That sneaky eveil pixie. What do you think about Edwards little problem, him talking to himself is not a good sign is it? **

**Edward: hey TF , talking to myself is not such a bad sign**

**TK: Yes it is. It makes you look crazy**

**Edward: Well, i know for a fact , you talk to your self sometime too ( smiles smugly)**

**TF: (cought cought ) I ...um..do not**

**Edward: ( looks at me with those dazzling eyes) Are you telling me the truth**

**TF: yes**

**Edward: so you do talk to yourself**

**TF: sometimes**

**Edward: well... that all the information i need .. c ya**

**TF: wait edw-( looks around)**

**TF: danmmit to hell ... **

**lol , anyways Sorry for the late update. This was meant to be out yesterday but my laptop hates me and it wouldent work so Im sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter**

**leave me some love and REVIEW!**


	14. annocment

Hey you guys sorry for not updating but I'm putting my stories on a hiatus. My life is just way to busy for me to write right now but i am not stopping it forever. I just need to study more for school and after my midterm i will continue again. I hope you understand and not be mad. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH


	15. Cafe

_Hey you guy I'm so happy to be back. I know it's been awhile but i hope your still with me. Midterms and the exams were brutal . I barely had a nights asleep and on top all my extra activities i should didn't have the time to keep writing. Well no mores I'm back and in great condition . I'm sorry about the wait and i hope you enjoy . _

_Previous chapter_

_"ALICE! Your so dead" I yelled to the high heavens and raced toward the stairs_

On the story...

EVP ...

I ran toward Alice's bedroom and banged on the door.

" Open the fuck up Alice" I yelled

" What ?" she said opening the door and yawning

"What, you ask me what ?" I yelled too frustrated to talk

_(dude, you haven't even asked her the question)_

"Umm.. yes.. whats wrong?" she said looking confused

"You fucking took my picture with the coloured nail and sent them to Emm and Jazz" I screamed

"Now they are probably going to black mail me ." I said ,pushing open her door and storming into the room. I folded my hand on my chest and glared at Alice. She went passed the line this time.;

_( what line, i see no line) its a figure of speech ._

_( oh, ok then i fucking hate you)... what...?_

_(its a figure of speech)... honestly i don't even know why i bother..._

" What are you talking about ?" Alice asked looking all innocent.

" Don't fucking play with me . I want to know when and how you took the picture and don't give any bull shit that you didn't " I yelled, my blood boiling

"OK... I took the picture with my phone , the day you were getting the nails painted. You had your eyes closed , so I took it"

" I said no bull sh..." I was about to yell at her but stopped

" Wait...what ?" I asked confused. She would usually give me some bullshit that she didn't do it so I was ready to fucking blow my top at her , so when she answered me I got little confused

_( wow and you call me the dumb one )_

"I said I took the picture with my phone the day when they were applying your nail polish on and your eyes were closed". Alice said , picking a loose strain from her shirt

" So that was the click I heard." I said more like statement then a question

"Yup" Alice said popping the p

" Now if you don't mind I have places to be and people to see ." Alice said turning around and walking out the door. Before she could exit the room I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and moved to stand in the middle of the door way.

" Now what ?" Alice huffed

" We got a big problem . Emmet and Jasper have a picture of me wearing nail polish and I know they are going to black mail me and since you caused it , you are going to fix it " I said bracing my arms against the door frame

" Correction you have a problem." Alice folding arms on her chest as well

"No WE have a problem". I said putting the emphasis on the we

"How is it we ?" She asked

" Because if I get blacked mailed , its because of you and then I'll get mad and you wont like me when I'm mad ." I said putting on a evil smile

" ... Don't make me laugh Edward" Alice said

" You wont be laughing when I cut up your dress for the dance , you bought awhile ago" I said smiling smugly when Alice paled and she dropped her hands

" You wouldn't dare " She said glaring at me. I smiled and raised one eyebrow

" Try me ?". I said leaning in menacingly

" OK OK, I"ll get the picture back but touch the dress and you die" She said pushing me away and screaming in French , down the stairs.

" And I want to delete the pictures my self so bring the cell phone up here ." I said and the I busted out laughing because I honestly just made that shit up. I didn't even know she had brought a new dress but Alice being the shopaholic , I knew she had to have bought something new for the dance and I just guess.

_( score: Edward 1, Alice 6 ) why the hell are you keeping scores_

_( to show badly your losing) ... someone kill me know_

_( aren't we being melodramatic?)...sweet Jesus... just shut the hell up_

" Because Edwards being a little bitch about it." I heard Alice scream from down stairs. I laughed and called down to her

" I love you too Alice." I screamed down the stairs and all I got was a very angry French word in reply. I heard Alice scream at Emmet again and figured it would take awhile to get the pictures back from Emmet. I went into my room and decided to call Bella

" Hello ?" Bella answered

" Hey baby, how are you ?" I asked , happy to hear her voice again

" I'm good , how are you Edward ?" She asked. I heard someone in the back round and listened intently to the voice and it sounded like a guy , but not her father. What the hell?

"um is some one with you?" I asked. Please say its just her father

"yeah, my best friend , Jacob is over right know ." She said laughing into the phone. Who the heck is Jacob, I never heard of him ?

_( He is her friend, Ya dumb ass, she just said it)_

" What so funny ?" I asked swallowing down my anger

"Oh nothing , he's just doing stupid shit." She said laughing uncontrollably into the phone. I started to get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like I want to kill that bastard because it wasn't fair. I should be making her laugh like that , not him

" Oh, well 5 days left. I cant wait. " I said

" Yeah I cant wait either... Jacob... you wouldn't dare... don't...hahaha." Bella screamed into the phone. She was laughing like a maniac. I could hear everything she was saying to him and it was getting me mad. I heard her scream and some running footsteps

" Bella ...Bella...BELLA" I yelled into the phone to get her attention

" I'm sorry Edward, I cant wait till you get here, I have missed you so much " she said

" I know I miss you too but I did a great thing few days ago. I actually played..." I was gonna tell her I sang in front of a crowd but her giggling cut me off

" Jacob stop it... I swear if you do that... no...I'm going to kill you Jake." I heard her scream

" I'm sorry Edward I have to go .. I love you and cant wait till you come back." She said into the phone. I didn't even get a chance to say bye before I heard the end dial tone

" Love you too." I said into the empty phone. I laid in my bed and thought about this guy Jacob. Where the hell did he come from? It wasn't fair . I should be making her laugh and scream.I keep getting this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach .

_( It's called jealousy) .. Me ? Jealous? No way_

_( Just admit it , you are jealous ) I am not_

_( Then why do you wanna kill that guy for just hanging out with Bella)... because...because,... shut the fuck up I don't need to explain myself to you_

_( Jealousy is a bitch ) ... Your a bitch_

_( Ouch that hurt) exactly_

" Here are the phones , hurry and delete the fucking picture." Alice huffed really pissed off , coming into the room

" You actually got the phones ?" I asked stunned, how the hell did she do that

_( Ohh magic powers) No Alice power_

"Just fucking delete them. " She said shoving the phones in my face. I took the phones from Alice and went through both Emmet's and Jasper's photo text messages and deleted the picture and tossed the phones back at Alice

" Thanks Alice." I said

" Touch my dress and I will cut your balls off. " Was her only reply. Wow she was pissed

I laughed and got up and followed her out the room. I was going to find out why the hell Alice was so pissed

I walked down the stairs and went into the living room where Jasper and Emmet was. As I walked both Jazz and Emm turned and looked at me with a weird look. The living room was a mess. The pillows were everywhere. One of Alice's show was laying on its side near a pillow and Emmet was holding his head with an ice pack , sitting on the couch next to Jasper

" Wow Edward , your such a douch bag. " Emmet said , holding the ice pack on his head

" What happened to you ?" I asked , as I walked toward the kitchen Emmet put his leg out and tripped me

"What the hell Emmet" I said as i slowly stood up

"That was for releasing Alice on my ass." He said getting up and heading towards the stairs

I looked toward Jasper and he shook his head yes and and I busted out laughing. I could see what had happened. Alice probably asked for Emmet's phone but he said no, Alice got pissed and yelled at him but he still said no so she whacked him with her shoes which explains why her shoe is in the living room and Jasper being the whipped guy he is, he probably just gave in when Alice asked for his phone.

_( WOW how did you put all that together) ..ummm. commen sense_

_( and all this time i though you never had any common sense) ... fuck off_

I got up from the floor and put both there cell phone on the table and headed toward the kitchen. In the kitchen I grabbed a drink and sat on the kitchen chair, when my cell phone began to ring

"Hello. ?" I answered

" Dude are you free right know." Seth asked breathless

"Yeah, whuts up. " I asked sipping on my drink

"Well me and some of my friends are heading to this cafe place, its cool you wanna come ?"

" Cafe?" I asked

" It's just a cool place to chill." He answered. I could hear people in the back round so I guess his friends were already at his house. I was bored at home so I decided to go . It would be fun

" Sure, where are we meeting ?." I asked

"I'll pick you up ." He said

"ok." I said

" Alright i'll be there in 5 minutes, get ready. " He said and hung up the phone. I huffed annoyed. Whats with people now a days . No one say's hi or bye anymore. I finished my drink and went upstairs to change my clothes. I just wore shorts and a muscle shirt with a button down shirt, leaving the buttons open. It was too hot to dress in anything more. I grabbed my shades and hat and cell phone and called up to Emmet and Jasper that I was leaving and wont be back till night. I told Alice I loved her knowing it would get her even more pissed at me and she yelled to go fuck myself. I laughed my way out of the door and waited for Seth to come. When I saw a red convertible with too many girls , I got shocked.

_( Good job Seth)_

" Dude what up ?" He said as soon as the car stopped

" Nothing. Whats all this ?" I said pointedly looking at the girls

" Oh them, there my friends." He said smugly. I shook my head and climbed into the passenger seat and Seth roared the engine to life. As we made our way down to the cafe , this blond hair girl talked to me . Her name was amber. Amber was pretty, but the dumbest person I have ever met. Most of the time she chatted while I just kept on nodding my head to make it look like I was listening. We sped down the highway and stopped at this little place called "Eclipse".

I got out and so all did the girls. Well technically they all ran and screamed and followed Seth inside except for one. I looked back and noticed a small girl sitting in the care with a big greensweater and jeans that looked to big for her. I was gonna forget about her but something about her reminded me of Bella. The innocent, shy , book reading face was just like Bella's before we sarted to go out.

_( Aww you big softy) ... Motherfucking... I though you were gone and I was not insane anymore_

_( nope your still insane ) ... only if I wasen't..._

"Hey , um you know everyone else left ." I said to the girl. She was reading a book but at the sound of my voice she looked up and saw a red blood stream to her face.

"Yes." She stated

"Then why are you still in the car ." I asked

"Because I'm not allowed in. " She said shyly

"why not" i asked

"Well I'm not old enough to go in alone. I need someone to supervise me but my big sister won't let me hang around her so the people at the front said no" She said looking sad

"Your big sister?" I asked looking confused

"Yes her name is amber. I think you were talking to her on your way here." She said quietly

" Oh yeah amber, she seems cool . She never told me she had little sister"

" Yeah no surprise there." She said going back to her book. I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do . I felt bad for her. She was stuck all alone in this car , reading a book.

"My names Edward and you are...?" I asked letting the snetecnce trail off

"Ashely." she stated. I felt so weird just standing there so I decided to talk

" Do you want to come in with me ." I blurted out from out of the blue

_( Where the hell did that come from)... Bella is changing me_

_( Is that good or bad) .. I don't know ... I'm a little scared_

_( Your scared of everything) ... I'm not going to answer that_

_( That wasn't a question it was a statement)... don't say anything ..don't say anything_

" Really, you'll say that you will stay with me. " She asked. Suprise evedient in her voice

" Sure. I don't know anyone else. I'll have someone to talk to. " I said .

" Are you sure ? I mean I'm perfectly fine reading my book." She said but I could see the excitement behind her eyes. I smile and opened her door

" After you Ashely. " I said opening her door.

_( wow , your even opening her door, something is wrong with you)_

I heard her giggle and i followed her to the entrance of the cafe

" ID please ." the security guard said. I showed him my ID and told him Ashely was with me. He let me and Ashely in and we walked in together. The first thing I noticed was a beautiful black grand piano sitting in the edge of the room. It was amazing . I couldn't stop staring at it. I guess I didn't hid my awe for the piano that well because Ashely started to giggle

"I'm guessing that you play". She said as she walked over to counter for drinks. I ordered myself a beer and laughed when Asheley tired to order a beer as well but the waiter refused

"She will have a coke." I said to the waiter and he huffed adn brought a coke and walked away

" I hate being under aged." Ashely whined. I laughed at her puppy dog pout even thou it was kinda cute. Me and Ashely started to talk and turns out Ashely and me had allot in common. She knows French as well, she loves playing the violin and piano, she also has a dog that she loves and an older sibling that annoys her all the time. Even thou I was paying attention to Ashley , I couldn't take my eyes off the piano at the edge of the room .

" I'm going to see if i can find amber, Ashely said walking away from me

"Sure." I said , my eyes fixed on the piano. As Ashely walked away I got up and decided to go look at the piano. I slowly made my way to the beautiful piece of instrument and sat on the bench. Without even noticing on what I was doing , my finger started to play low notes so it wasn't as loud. After A few minutes of playing to my self, Amber came up to me and started to flirt with me, she looked to be drunk

"Edward there you are." Amber said touching my shoulder.. I JerKed away from her

"Amber." I said barley acknowledging her presences

" You look so hot playing the piano." She said running her finger through my hair. Again I jerked away from her touch

" Amber stop touching me." I said pissed she won't leave me alone so I could play

" Come on Edward, I know where we can be alone." She said ,licking her lip seductively or trying to make it seductive, which was not working

" I rather not Amber, leave me alone." I said firmly. She huffed and walked away for which I was thankful for. I started to play again and I heard another person standing beside me which got me pissed because I just wanted to play the damn piano

( ohh temper, temper) just shut up

" Can you just fucking leave me alone. " I said without even looking at the person

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just leave". Ashely's voice drifted into my ears

" No wait. " I said as soon as heard her voice

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said moving over on the bench so she could sit next to me. She looked at me and gave me a shy smile and sat down

"It's OK" She said looking down.

" You can actually play this loudly , that is why it is hear. So people can play." Ashely said

"Really? Great " I said as I started to play. After few minutes of silent playing I looked over to Ashely and stopped playing. Ashely looked red and sad

"What is wrong. " I asked

"Oh, nothing." She said raising her head and looking blankly ahead

" ok well if something is bothering you , you can tell me, I'm your friend right? I asked, hoping she would tell me

(_ Since when did you give a shit about anyone but your self) since i got a loving girlfriend that is apparently changing me_

_( Yeah , shes giving you a heart) ... maybe_

" It's nothing, Amber was just being herself." She said

"What did she do" I asked . I had a feeling that it wasn't good

"Like I said it was nothing, she just got a little pissed at me that I came in here and tried to talk to her"

" Oh I'm sorry." I said actually feeling sorry for Ashely. Amber seems like a bitch and Ashely doesn't deserve it. I slowly started to play a song and asked Ashely to join me. After a minute of convening she joined me. I honestly thought she would suck but I was shocked that she was pretty damn good. We pplayed for what seems like forever and after we were done a round of applause greeted us

" Dude that was great and all but its time to go". Seth said pulling me and Ashely off of the bench. We all went outside and got into the car. Seth dropped me off home first . I was thinking it was 10 o clock at nigh but it actually was 12 midnight. As I got in , Emmet told me that Bella tried to call me so I ran upstairs and called her. Charlie picked up and said that she was asleep.I hung up after I said by and laid in bed thinking about Bella. I was so close to her yet so far


	16. Danm project

_( peeks head out)... ok you guys, before you guys attack me with your pitch forks and whatever other weapons you have... in my defense...ok forget it , ill make a deal with you, I promise never to take this long to update and you let me live ,OK? …Aright then I will see you at the bottom_

**BPOV**

OK Honestly having Jake around was great. Even though I missed Edward. Allot. Jake was a big distraction, someone that could take my mind off all the bad and just focus on the good. Jake had come over a few days ago and we just fooled around. I felt bad afterward because Edward had tried to tell me something on the phone and it seemed important but right at that time, Jake sprayed me with the water and I had to get him back so I wasn't really paying attention. I tried to call him later that night but Emmet had told me that he went out with some of his friends and that he would not be back for quite some time. I hung up the phone and told him that I would call him tomorrow. I still needed to tell him that I had to go to James house for the project we had to do in ,which was due in 2 same day, coincidently it was the same day that Edward was coming back. I know he told me not to be near James , but it's not like I had a choice , I mean it's either go to his house and do the project or fail and I have never failed at anything before and I am not going to start now. Telling him will be the hard part. I need to think of a good idea and fast. I got into bed and prayed I would dream up a solution because I had to go to his house tomorrow. It's not like I am going to stay there for a long time. The project will only take an hour maximum and then we can hand it in the day after, get a great mark on it and be done with this whole stupid project.

"What should I do Treasure." I asked as he climbed in beside me . He just looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"That really didn't help." I huffed. He shook his head and licked my face

" Ewww" I said and pushed him off of me. He gave me a little happy bark and put his head on my stomach. I put one hand underneath my head and the other one on treasures head, patting him. I closed my eyes and hoped I would dream up a solution by tomorrow, otherwise I am screwed.

(Dream)

"Jake what should I do" I asked. We were in this beautiful meadow Edward had brought me to once and we were laying on the grass, underneath the sunlight

"What do you mean " he asked . He gently moved a stray strain of hair out of the way from my face

"I really do not want to lie about the whole James thing, but if I don't then Edward will get so mad at me and not speak to me" I said

"You know that Edward loves you, I mean he's crazy if he doesn't. But you also know that , you can do anything you want and you should know by now that even if Edward does get mad, he can't stay away from you" he said smiling at me

"I know Jacob, but I don't want to worry Edward but I do not want to lie either "I said moving my hand to rest under my head and looking up the sky

"Hmm... then you have to be sneaky, something which you are not" he said gently laughing

"Ha ha. Ha. Very funny "I said rolling my eyes at him

"Hmmm... I got it "he exclaimed after a moment of thinking

"Really, what" I asked excited. He was about t to tell me but all of the sudden his voice started to drift away, further and further until all I could hear was the hum of his voice.

( end of dream)

I was jolted awake to 2 big eyes looking down at me. In my goggle state I got freaked out and right hooked the face. I heard a thump and glasses hitting the floor then followed by a "fuck"

"I come over to say good morning to you and this how you treat me, giving me swollen lip" Jacob said as he got up from the floor and stumbled over to the bed.

"Oh my god, Jacob I am so sorry " I said as I scrambled up from the bed and helped him to sit down on the side of the bed

"What the heck is wrong with you" Jake said covering his bruised and bleeding lip

"Me? I should be asking you why the hell you are at my house at 10 am in the morning" I asked as I got from the bed and to the washroom and got him a wet cloth

"Is this how you treat some one that just tried to make you breakfast in bed "He said pointing on the floor. There on the floor was a glass of spilled orange juice, toast and scrambled eggs all over my floor.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I appreciate it" I said hugging him. I heard a growl and looked to treasure, growling at Jacob.

"Jacob , you can let go now" I said, trying to move away but he was stilling holding me

"I am scared, that if I move that dog will bite my balls off " he said not letting go

"He won't do anything "I said smiling. As soon as Jake moved his leg, treasure growled again

" Bella help" Jake whispered. I started to laugh and unlocked his hand from behind my back. I grabbed treasures collar and moved him away from Jacob

"There you are, you big baby" I laughed

"Shut up, I wasn't scared." he said getting up

"Bella , help?" I said trying to immediate Jake

"Pppshh, that doesn't sound anything like me" he said waving a hand around. I turned around and started to laugh. Jacob was such a kid sometimes. I opened my bedroom door and pulled treasure outside, by tugging on his collar. I closed the bedroom door and turned around looking at Jacob

" So how did you get in here in the first place" I asked , turning around to pick up the pieces of glass. Jake came to help me.

"Your dad let me in and then left for work" he said putting the pieces of glass in the garbage bin. I grabbed a brush and dust pan from the washroom and threw them at Jake

"Hey, aren't you helping" Jake whined

"Nope, you dropped it, you clean it" I said folding my hands on my chest . Jake raised an eyebrow up and stood up and folded his own hands on his chest

"Your the one that gave me a right hook and made me drop it , so you should clean it up " he said daring for me to object. I knew that I wouldn't win in a fight or a argument with Jake, so I used my secret weapon, my puppy dog pout.

"Please Jacob, my back really hurts and I would really appreciate it . Pretty pretty please with sugar on top Jake" I said pouting my lips out and using my sad face.

"Fine" Jake huffed and began to clean the mess

"Score" I said lying on my bed

"I don't know why I always fall for that face" Jake said

"Hahaha, Edward said, its my secret weapon . I can almost get him to do anything with that face"

" I see why" Jake said cleaning up the mess and standing up. Jake walked to the door and stopped. He looked at me

"Well, come on" he said

"Cant you just go and throw it away" I asked

"If you have forgotten, right on the other side of this door, there is a dog that is ready to rip m head off"

"He wont do anything, just go" I said turning around , facing away from Jake. Jake came and held me down and raised the dust pan onto of my head

"Get up, or this goes on top of your head" he said

"Ok ok," I screamed. He moved away and I got up

"I don't know why your such a big baby" I said

"Well sue me. I would like to get all my body parts "he said. We walked toward the door and I opened it. Jake was hiding behind me. Treasure was laying at the base of the door and as we came out he stood up. I patted him and he happily walked beside me with Jake following behind us both. We walked all the way to the kitchen and treasure didn't even turn around to look at Jake.

'"You want something to eat?" I asked. Jake just barely nodded and jumped on the chair. I turned around and laughed at his expression. Jake was so scared

"Jake seriously, he wont do anything" I said . Jake muttered something and properly sat in his sit, stiff as a card board. I laughed at that and continued to make our breakfast. After I was done I placed some eggs in front of Jake and some for me. I poured treasure his food and went to sit down

"Well what on the agenda for today" I asked Jake

"Well I was thinking, there a party going on at my friends, if you wanted to go with me"

"Me? Dancing? I don't dance "I said finishing up my breakfast. I grabbed Jakes dishes and started to wash them. Jakes came around and started to help me.

"Ill dry, you wash" I said as I handed him a dry cloth

"Come on Bella, it will be fun "he said

"I don't know Jake?"

"Give me one good reason why not?"

" I don't like parties and all the noise and stuff"

"Please Bella." Jake pleaded with me.

"No Jake sorry" I answered without looking at Jacob, knowing too well if I looked in his eyes, I would end up going. I started to dry the dishes in silence until Jake yelled

"Fuck" Jake screamed. I turned to look at him and he raised his bloody hand.

"Oh my god Jake" I turned off the water and ran to get the first aid kit that we kept in the washroom. I came back and covered my nose so the rusty smell of the blood did not make me faint.

"It's ok Bella, I'm fine" Jake said washing the blood off and wrapping it with a cloth

" What happened" I asked as I struggled to grab his hands and see the damage, but he kept on moving it away

"I accidentally held the blade of the knife a bit to tightly" he said with a shrug of his shoulder

"Stop moving, we have to clean it properly , then go to the doctors. It might need stitches" I said. Jake huffed, annoyed but reluctantly held open his palm. The cut didn't look like it needed stitches.

"I don't think it needs stitches. You're lucky, if it cut any deeper then it would need stitches" I said angrily

"Why in the world did you hold the knife so hard?" I asked as I cleaned the cut and started to wrap his palm so the cut didn't get any deeper. Thank god for the first aid classes I took when I was a kid

"I don't know" Jake shrugged again. I gave him a look of disbelief

"Fine, I guess I might have gotten a little upset that you won't go with me. I mean your my best friend and I really wanted you to come" Jake said . I looked at his eyes and I couldn't say no to that face. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go the party for about an hour.

"Fine, Ill go" I said

"Really? No lie" Jake asked excitedly

"Yes, but you have to be with me all the time and only for a little bit"

"I promise I won't let you out of my sight" Jake said. I nodded at him and he jumped up and down and hugged me

"Thank you Bella" he said, hugging me

"your welcome and you never know, it might be fun " I said. We finished the dished and Jake ran home to get ready for the party. He would come and pick me up around 8 pm so that means I have few hours to make food for Charlie , take Treasure for a walk and get ready. I first decided to make food for Charlie. I didn't have enough time to make a full meal so I decide to make a coupe of sandwiches. But me being the clumsiest person in the world, I dropped all the sandwiches as I slipped on a puddle of water on floor. I grabbed the kitchen counter so the impact of the fall was mostly on my ass. I turned around and groaned. All the sandwiches were on the floor and I would have to make more. I got up and started to make more. Since we have ran out of ingredients, I quickly went to the closes grocery store I could manger. Even thou I literally ran inside, picked up the things I would need and ran back to the truck and sped all the way home, it still took me about 2 hours to get home and another hour for the sandwiches to be ready. After the food was done I grabbed treasures leash and got ready to take treasure for the walk. On the walk, I was so busy thinking what I was going to wear that I didn't even see Jessica and bumped right in to her

"Bella, hey. How are you?" Jessica said as she fixed her sunglasses on her face. I mentally groaned. I did not have time for Jessica and her gossip ,right now

"Oh, I'm good . I'm just in a rush" I said trying to give her a hint that i did not have time to listen to her

" What's the rush" she asked.

"Um. I have to do allot before 8 and then I have to get ready for a party "I said. Treasure started to pull on the leach and I started to walk. Jessica took that cue as an invitation to the party

" oh a party? Who's party . I probably know them, guess the invitation didn't reach me in time" Jessica said while humorlessly chuckling. I guess I had to invite her because she was basically expecting it. I slapped mentally slapped myself for even bringing up the party

"Jess you want to come" I asked reluctantly,

"Me? Sure why not" Jessica said smiling

"Why don't you go home and get ready then come to my house in like an hour or so?"

"Ok." She said walking away. I hope Jake didn't mind I invited someone else. I finished the walk and when I got home Charlie was already eating the sandwiches I had less than 2 hours till Jake came

"Great sandwiches Bells" he said with a mouth full

"Thanks dad. Um dad, Jake invited me to a party, can I go" I asked. After a brief explanation of who I was going with and how long and all the normal stuff a parent asks, Charlie had given me permission and I went up stairs to get ready. I had chosen a light knee high simple strapless dress. I put my hair in a bun and applied some light makeup. By the time I was done, Jess and Jake were on their way. I had already called Jake and told him that I have invited Jess and he didn't seem to mind. Jess arrived 5 minutes before Jake came. They both complimented me and I blushed and quickly hurried them out the door. We arrived to the party and I turned pale. The house was huge. It looked bigger then Edwards house. The house was packed full of partying teenagers. They were everywhere, with the booming music that could be herd from any place on the residence. We all got of the car and the first thing that I saw was a guy running pass me to go throw up in a bush.

"Well this seems fun" I said with sarcasm. But of course Jess being the oblivious one, she nodded frantically

"This is the shit rite here" she exclaimed. She ran ahead of us and went into the house while me And Jake looked at each other confused

"The shit?" I repeated, confused. Where the hell did she get her vocabulary from? Jake looked just as confused. He raised his hands in a mock surrender style.

"Don't ask me, the chicks your friend" he said walking. We walked into the room and my jaw dropped.

The room was huge but that's not what caught my attention. In the middle of the room was a indoor swimming pool complete with a jumping board. In it were people playing and splashing around. There was even a couple that were making out in it.

"I know crazy, isn't it" Jake said as he grabbed my hand and we kept walking.

"Who's house is this" I asked as we walked insides the kitchen, only to see 2 teens trying to suck each other's faces off. One other guy yelled for them to "get a room" but the couple seemed like they were in there own little world. As they finally parted and looked into each other's eyes, even I could see how much love they had for each other. They hugged and the guy sweetly kissed the girl once more before pulling her into his side and walking out the room. Watching them, looking at each other like that made me remember how I and Edward would look at each other and I started to miss him more. My mood slightly changed and I wanted to go home and call Edward.

"Okaaaaaayyy, that was awkward " he said as he pulled out a beer can. He handed me one as well but I declined it. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. Jacob had never drank before

"What" he asked opening the can and taking a long swing

"since when have u started to drink" I asked slightly frowning

"I don't know, just started recently" he said, shrugging one of his shoulder

"Drinking is bad" I stated simply. He looked at me and smiled

"it's better than smoking " he said

" and that's why if I see you smoking , I will knock the shit out of you" I said opening the fridge and getting myself a coke. Jacob laughed and we walked into the dining room.

." so you never answered my question, from before?" I said looking out to the dance floor where sweat bodies were dancing to the beat of the loud music

"what question" he asked absorbed into his own thoughts

"who's house is this" I asked again

"Oh it's my friends house. His parents are out of town and so he decided to throw this big shindig" he said gesturing to the house and al the people in it . I smiled and went to sit in one the available chairs. Jake came and sat beside me. We talked for awhile and I decided to see if he had any ideas as to how I could tell Edward about James without Edward busting one of his fuses. I had to make it seem as it was just a though and not what is actually going on cause I knew for a fact the Jacob didn't like James at all.

"let me ask you something theoretically" I asked Jake as I sipped on my coke

"Sure" he said, with his ever brows raised.

"Ok let's say someone, let's call him/her person A, tell some else,and lets call her/him person B to stay away from another person C . AT first person B agreed to stay away from person C but after person A left , person B got caught in a , let's say a predicament in which person B needs to be near person C for a short awhile . Are you still following me "I asked Jake

"Um I think so" Jake said furrowing his brows

" Ok so how can person B tell person A that he/she needs to spend time with person C but doesn't want person A to flip out. I mean should person B lie or what? "I asked in a huff

"Well it depends on the situation. Did person A tell person B why he or she didn't want Person B to be near Person c?" he asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Um... hmm.. lets say that person A thinks person C is dangerous" I said looking to the floor .

" Well what does person B think"

" I don't know. We can say that person B thinks that person A is just overly protective and some what jealous "

"hmm.. Well ,now I know its about a girl and boy" he said . I looked at him and dropped my gaze. Jake was very intelligent and he could easily put the puzzle pieces together.

"Whatever, its ok I got my answer" I lied. I just needed to shut up before he figured out the whole story

"No, no, please do continue" Jacob said, waiting for me to continue speaking. I huffed and looked away. We stayed quiet for a few moments before Jacob started to talk again

" It about you and Edward right?" he asked , looking straight into my eye's. I visually paled and

"No! What makes you say that" I said a little frantically

"Oh come on Bella. Who are you trying to lie to? Your face is an open book and I know you to well to know that something is not wrong "he said. I wanted to tell him but I was sacred he would also get mad or not let me go tomorrow to James house for the stupid project. I turned my head away from him, not answering his question. He used his finger and brought my face back to look at him.

"Please tell me" he said, looking sad

"You will get mad" I huffed

"I swear I won't" he said. I looked into his eyes and saw that he really meant it so I decided t tell him the truth

"Yes, its about me and Edward". I huffed and he nodded for me to continue

"Ok see, I know you both hate James and I don't know why. Edward told me to promise to stay away from him and never be with him and I agreed but the thing is that before I had made that promise ,I had told James that I would go over to his house to finish a stupid project. I have to go tomorrow and I haven't told Edward , scared that he'd do something stupid and get really mad at me and him" I finished in a huff, waiting for Jacobs reaction

"When is Edward suppose to come back" Jacob asked with frown on his face

"The day after tomorrow, at night" I said slightly excited to finally see him again

"Well can't you go to do the project when he comes back?"

"It's due the day he suppose to be back," I said slightly frustrated

"If you want, ill come with you , tomorrow. You guys can finish it up while I just sit and wait" Jacob said

"That's a great idea" I exclaimed. This was perfect. Now I could tell Edward the truth and he didn't need to worry because I would have Jacob with me. I hugged Jacob, finally all stress has been relived

"Thank you so much Jacob, without you I don't know what I would have done" I said into his ear. He laughed and nodded. We sat and talked about almost everything and everyone and we had a great time. We actually got up and danced a bit. I tripped a few times but Jacob caught me and we would laugh and continued to dance. It was later that night I saw that Jacob wasn't feeling well. He looked really tired and when I felt his head, he was burning hot. I made him sit down and got him a glass of water. He chugged it down and then as quickly as he drank, as quickly he brought it back up. He ran to the toilet and violently threw up. I waited outside the bathroom when he stumbled out, looking horrible

"Jacob, we need to go home" I said as he slung his hand over my shoulders and I helped to keep his balance. He weakly nodded. I walked toward his car and leaned Jacob against the car, after making sure he didn't fall over.

"Shit" I muttered as I remembered Jessica. I quickly dialed her number and explained the situation to her. She told me not worry and go ahead and make sure Jake felt better. I hung up the phone and looked toward Jake. He was in no condition to drive and I couldn't drive either. I pulled out a taxies number that I always keep programmed into my cell , just for emergencies. A black taxi came and I helped Jacob get into the car. I rambled off his address and we got there in no time at all. I told the taxi driver to wait there, while I helped Jacob up the stairs . I knocked a few times and figured Billy was not home. I asked Jake if he had any extra house key and he weakly nodded and said it was in his back pockets. I quickly fished them out and we entered the house. I walked him to his room and made sure he was comfortable before I took off his shoe and pulled off his button down shirt, I left his undershirt on and then though if I should take off his pants. It would be really awkward but he looked very uncomfortable and Jacob did look really bad and he was my best friend, so I sucked it up and decided to help him out. I quickly undid his buttons and as I started to pull his pants down, Jakes hand stopped my movements. He laughed and shook his head.

"Bella, you can leave it, I can do it" he said with his eye closed

"Its ok Jake, you look really sick. I can do it... I mean if you aren't comfortable enough... then" I let the questioned trailed off, not knowing what to do. He again laughed softly

"Bella, you know I am so comfortable with you But I know your not comfortable stripping me , so its ok. I feel kind of better. Beside isn't the driver waiting outside for you" He asked with a small smirk.

I reluctantly agreed to go because he was right about the driver thing. I got him a glass of water and Advil before I left. He told me he would call me in the morning to pick me up and then go to James house. I ran outside and got into the taxi and told the driver my address. I got to my house with in 5 minutes and paid the driver. I got inside and noticed Charlie wasn't home, he was still probably at work. I dressed out of my party clothes and washed my face and got ready for bed. Treasure came and laid in his usually position and I quickly fell asleep.

_...Next morning..._

I woke up to the my cell phone ringing wildly

"Hello" I asked sleepily

"Bella, I am so sorry. I'm super sick and Billy wont let me out of the house. I've tried everything but he isn't buying it" Jacob said sadly. I was fully awake by now I felt a frown on my face

"No its ok, you rest, I'll come up with something" I said internally cussing

"What will you do?" Jacob asked regretfully

"I don't know yet, but I will think of something" I answered hesitantly

"Ok but promise me that you wont go and do something stupid and always keep your cell phone on you , in case of an emergency you can call me or something"

"Alright Jacob, feel better"

"Thanks and hopefully I will" He sniffed. I hung up on him and fell onto my bed. All my plans just got royally screwed up . There is only one thing that I could do and that was just go to James house without telling Edward, get the stupid project done then when Edward comes back I can tell him that I was right about James and nothing was wrong with him and he was getting mad at James for no reason. With this though in my head I got up from the bed and started to get ready for the day. I would go to James house in a few hours and all this madness would be done with

_Little did I know, the madness would just be starting_

Ok so again I am sooooooo sorry about taking like 5 months to update. That will never happen again. I just had some problems and im now starting to work around them so hopefully everything will go back to normal. Again I promise, I wont take this long to update again and btw this story is coming to a close. I believe 2-3 chapters left Im going to miss this story and the characters but hey look at the bright side, with this tsory close to the ending I can start to work on my others story Well anyways as always review. Thank you guys


	17. Emmet !

See I told you , not a long wiat :D

EPOV

_Warning: This chapter includes adult matters. It has sex and if that bothers you plz skip over edward dream..._

Edward dream

"Bella" I moaned as she pushed me on my back and attack my lips with hers. Bella was on top of me, driving me crazy with her hips. We were lying on her bed and every time she swirled her hips, my erection became even harder. She stopped her motion and I groaned at the loss of the feeling. She smiled down at me with this innocent look, like she wasn't _trying_ seducing me in her room. I flipped us over and put my palms against the bed, near her head

"Bella, you are so beautiful" I said as she pulled our bodies impossibly closer. It was me this time that started to move my hips against hers and she started to moan at the contact

"Edward, I don't know where or what I would do without you" she said pushing her hips against mines. Her kiss was greedy and filled with want. She reached down to play with the hem of my shirt and I carelessly tossed it out of the way. She started to undo my pant buttons, and I helped her take them off me. She roamed her hands all over my chest and I hissed at the pleasure when she scraped her nails against my harden pecks. Her hands traveled all the way down to my boxers and I smirked at her and halted her hand movements. She looked up at me with hooded eyes, clearly showing her lust.

"We have to be even" I said, pointedly looking at her fully clothed body and me in only my boxers. She smiled at me and moved away to take her shirt and bra off, along with her pants.

"There, are you happy now?" she asked in a light, teasing voice. I couldn't look away from her beautiful body. Instead of answering her question, I pulled her flush against my body and I could feel her nipples harden at the contact against my chest. We both moaned at the sensation. By now my erection was tenting my boxers and she started to take my boxers down. After I had my boxers off, she took of her panties and I couldn't look away. Everything about this girl was mine. Her hair, her eyes, her magnificent body and I couldn't help but smile in appreciation. When my erection touched her entranced we both moaned

"Edward I want you, please" She begged. I took her hands in my hands and lightly kissed her lips.

"You never have to plead with me, for anything" I said and she smiled. I lined myself at her entrance and with one thrust I was fully in her. We both moaned our pleasures and I started to go faster. Bella's moans were the loudest and I started to worry that she might wake up the rest of the house. I leaned down and whispered in her ears.

"Shhh baby we don't want anyone waking up" I said in her ears as I took her earlobe in my mouth and started to nibble on it. I kept a steady rhythm with my thrust and when she swirled her hips, making me go deeper, I couldn't help but moan loudly as well.

"Your not to quiet your self Edward" she replied, smirking. If I wasn't having one of the best minds blowing sex ever, I would have laughed at that. She was so smart and beautiful and sexy and just fucking perfect and she was mines. My thrust started to quicken and our panting started to get louder. It didn't take to feel a coil in the pit of my stomach ready to spring, and by the sounds of Bella's panting and moaning she was close to.

"Edward...I...I... fuck" Bella panted. My thrust were at a very fast pace and I could feel my organim building up. With few more thrust Bella came, screaming my name and it wasn't long before I felt my own come. I rolled to the side of the bed and collapsed. We both lay there panting.

"Fuck…that was amazing" I said as she laid her head on my chest and I held her

"My thoughts exactly" She mumbled. We lay there for what seemed like forever but in reality only minutes had passed. We both were so exhausted that I was ready to fall asleep. Not before long I heard the small snoring of Bella. I looked over to her and she was sleeping so peacefully, and her snores were just so danm cute. It wasn't those nasty loud shits, you hear trucks drivers ad old fat people do, no it was a small whistle of sorts and I loved it. I touched her cheeks and she held me tighter to her, mumbling in her sleep.

"Edward…. Sex….me….love… you." she mumbled in her sleep and I looked at her wide eyes. Did she just say she loved me? I must be more sleep deprived then I thought because I swear I heard her say those exact words.

"I love you Bella, my princess" I mumbled into her hair before sleep over took me.

…_..End of Dream…HAHAHA I TOLD YA ;) …_

I was jolted awake too many people screaming along with my alarm clock ringing wildly. I looked down and saw that my boxers were wet and groaned. It was only just a dream. Danm it.

_And what of a bloody hell of a dream it was. (Wait you knew what happened in my dream)_

_No duh, Sherlock homes. (That's kind of creepy, you watching and hearing everything I say and do)_

_Trust me pal, I didn't want to know what the fuck you're thinking at any point of the day. I was grossed out by it more then you. (Well …screw you I don't like having you in my head either)_

_What a lame comeback. _

I shook my head, to get rid of the stupid voice in my head. It was far too early in the morning to argue with myself

_Its 12 in the afternoon (who are you father time?)_

_Cranky, cranky, you should really take some anger management classes (Shut the fuck up, I do not need to argue with you right now)_

_You started it (Did not)_

_Did too (Did not)_

_Did too (Did not times infinity and plus)_

_Danm it got me with infinity clause (Ha! That will teach you to mess with me)_

_I don't need to learn, I'm a pro with messing with you. (That you are my friend that you are_

_Aw you called me friend. (Mother fuck…)_

Once again I shook my head before the voice in my head decided to proclaim its inner love for me.

_I …..LOVEEEEEE….YOU…..EDDIE….._

I froze in my step. That was it, I'm going to Carlisle to talk to him and see if I have been possessed by a demon or if I'm just not mentally sane anymore. But first I needed a shower, a cold one at that. I got into the shower and cleaned my body up so it smelled fresh and clean. I got out of the shower and put a new pair of boxers and some shorts with a wife beater on and a black button down with the selves up to my elbow. I left the buttons open and tried to tame my hair. After about 10 minutes trying to keep my hair down, I decided to give up on that crap, it was a hopeless cause. I walked down to the kitchen and Esme was making some food. I guess everyone woke up really late.

"Mom?" I said when she didn't notice my presence in the room. She turned around and she smiled a sad smile at me. It wasn't a real one like she usually gives me, the genuine, happy one that reached her eyes, no this one was forced.

"Hello honey, had a good night sleep?" she asked, while turning back to the stove

"Yes mom" I answered

"Are you hungry? I'm making pancakes"

"Pancakes? At this time?" I asked. She turned around and smiled sheepishly at me

"Yes, everyone is running a little late" She said and as I nodded. She turned around with a plate of hot pancakes and I started to stuff them down. In between my bites I managed to talk

"Where's dad?" I asked. Esme turned around and shook her head at me.

"Edward, do not talk with your mouth full" She chided. I swallowed my food fully before asking again

"Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing Emmet and Alice where no where to be seen.

"There getting the tickets" she answered sadly

"For what?" I asked confused. She sighed and looked at me with her aggravated eyes.

"You should ask your father about that" she said and stood up and took my plate and started to wash it. I stood up, confused and decided to get to the bottom of this. I hated to be left out and I sure as hell didn't like surprises. I went upstairs to Carlisle's office and froze. All the books and items he had brought with us were neatly in a pile on his desk. Currently Carlisle was looking around for something, with his back towards me. He found a big blue luggage back and he started to put the pile neatly in it. I stood there confused. I coughed to let him know of my presence. He twirled around and his face was in a grim line.

"What's going on?" I asked, the confusion I felt etched on my face. Carlisle huffed before he started to talk

"Edward you should go pack. We are leaving for Forks today, not tomorrow"

"What? Why" I asked shocked

"There is an dire emergency at work and they need to be there today" he huffed

"But won't it take like more then half a day to get back to Forks?" I asked remembering it took almost a full day to get here and that was because we left early in the morning

"Originally yes, but my work sent a private plan that would get me there within a few hours" he said as he continued to pack. I stood there with a growing smile I couldn't help. That means I could surprise Bella at her house.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked

"Emmet and Alice just called me and said the earliest time they could get was 4 o clock, so we should be back in Forks by 9 tonight". That gave me four hours to pack and get ready, I also wanted to say by to Seth before I left. I left his office and decided to pack before I do anything else so I was ready. I went into my room and started to pack up. It took me about an hour to get my whole room packed up and by 1, I was sitting in my room with the cell pone in my hand ready to call Bella and tell her I was coming home early.

_NOOOOOOO, DON'T CALL CULLEN . _The inner voice screamed at me

_(Why the hell not?)_

_Because it would be a great surprise for her dumb shit. (But I want to tell her)_

_Don't be a big a baby. Think of how happy and stunned silence she will be when she sees you at her door ( You got a point there)_

_Of course I do, I'm the smarter one of us (Ok don't push your luck)_

_Can't you just thank me and get it over with (for what?) _

_For giving you such a great mind blowing idea (That wasn't a mind blowing idea, I said that you had a point. Don't get to cocky)_

_I don't get cocky, its you that gets cocky… In both senses (Ok shut up)_

_Cocky, cocky, Cullen is cocky boy (For the love that is all holly)_

_You don't love anything that is holly (just shoot me now)_

_I would, but I don't want t go to jail for help in suicide (How is it going to be suicide?)_

_Cause if I keep thinking it over and over again, it will help you go and kill yourself because technically I'm you, like I'm your mind, no like I live in you like your subconscious… fuck it ..Im shutting up now( Thank fucking god) _

I put the phone down but then decided to call Seth. After a long lecture about leaving your friends behind and not seeing them again and a few guilt trips. Seth made me promise to go out with him, to some beach or shit with few of his friends

_Going out with him? Awe our Eddie has a boy friend, I'm so proud you (Holly fucker, that's not what I meant) _

_Sure sure. Don't worries I won't tell Bella you're going out with Seth. (Bloody hell) _

_Yup hell is bloody (…. I hate you)_

_I love you too (…fuck)_

With the thought that my inner demon loves me I got ready for when Seth came. I decided not to change because even if we did go to the beach, my attire was fine and even if we didn't it was suitable for a place like the mall. I went back down stairs and waited for Seth to come. Alice and Emmet came barging through the door, looking sad and depressed and shit. Looked like they didn't get enough sleep

"Aw , why did you guys get of those masks, you wear? I mean those were at least better then those faces" I said laughing and pointing at them. Alice hit my head and I winced while they both came around to sit on the sofa. I reached for the remote of the T.V but Emmet chucked a sofa cushion in my face and got the remote.

"Not fast enough, slow-ward" Emmet said. Even when he made funny of me, he didn't laugh . I wonder what's wrong

"Ok so, I don't want to seem like the caring brother but I got to know, what's wrong with you two?" I asked. Alice didn't respond while she was blankly looking at the T.V. and so I looked to Emmet for some kind of explanation. He huffed and shook his head

"Rosalie and Jasper can't come with us, they need to stay for a few days before they can get a plan ticket" He sighed. Now normally I would actually be pretty upset as well , seeing as how Jasper and me were great buds and even though Rosalie was a huge pain in my ass, she still was my friend , but for some reason I felt a smirk at my lips. I had to leave without Bella for a few weeks and now the tables have turned. I felt like doing one of those evil laughs, you see on the T.V., with the villain twirling his mustache around and petting his cat

_Do it! Do it! (Do what?)_

_The laugh! I want to hear it ( HA..HA..HA.!) _

…_Ohh…creepy…( Thank you, I do try)_

Emmet broke me out of my inner musing

"What the hell is up with that stupid smile" Emmet asked frustrated

"It's just that …HA! For you guys, looks like the table of turned. I remember when I was sad because I had to leave Bella for few weeks and you being all happy and shit cause Rosalie was coming. Well how does it feel now suckers" I laughed. Emmett lunged for me and put me in a head lock. I tried to elbow him in the ribs but in the process damaged my own elbow. The guy was built out of stone.

"Alice, help" I grunted out. She didn't even look my way, yet I saw a small smile on her lips. That evil pixie. It was when the doorbell rang and Seth walked in, when Emmet finally let me go. I collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. It took me a whole 10 minutes to get my breathing to normal before I got up and fell on to the sofa beside Seth.

"Well that took you long enough" Seth smirked at my directions. I glared at him before turning my eyes into Emmett and glaring at him before he gave me the bird.

"So? Where are your other friends?" I asked as I look to the hallway, thinking to see girls standing there but found it clear

"I thought it could just be me and the Cullen family" He announced. I looked at him confused

"Cullen family? As in me and my brother and sister?"

"Yes I was thinking we go just hang out for awhile before you guys leave"

"I cant I'm meeting Rosalie in 5 minutes" Emmet answered

"And I'm meeting Jasper" Alice said

"Tell Rosalie and Jasper to come?" He asked. They both though about it before they nodded. Emmet and Alice left for there rooms to tell Jasper and Rosalie to come to our house as soon as they could, so we could all hang out.

"So Edward, my men, have you seen the video that has been floating around the internet yet?" Seth asked as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel to some next cooking show. That's right he told me he loved to cook and I told him I wouldn't hold it against him or tell anyone.

"What video?" I asked. I haven't been on the internet since I got here. Seth turned to me wide eyed

"You seriously haven't seen it?" He asked as he turned the TV off

"No I haven't"

"Shit, you have to watch it" He said as he got up from the sofa and walked over to the computer. He sat down and I brought over a chair as well. He logged onto some website and clicked a few things and a video popped up. I froze and my face paled at what I was seeing. It was me and Seth at the club, singing. I looked to be in pain for a bite before I ran off and Seth went off the stage too, probably to follow me. He came back a little later and I followed behind. I started to sing and play and the audience was clapping. The video ended with a standing ovation.

"Sick, huh?" Seth asked, looking so danm proud. My blood ran cold and I turned to him angry

"What the fuck was that, I cant believe you filmed me doing that shit and then worst posted it on some website , without even telling me" I yelled at him angrily. He stood up from the chair and moved back a few steps. I balled my hands into fist so.

"Dude calm the fuck down, I didn't film you and I didn't post that up either. I was just as shocked to see it the first time as you are" Seth said

"Then how the fuck did it end up being here" I fumed, my knuckled turning white. Seth looked nervous and I immediately knew that he knew who posted it up

"Seth, I know you know who posted that up, tell me right now" I fumed

"I don't know" He said hesitantly. I got even more pissed. I walked right up to him and glared at him. I knew I wouldn't hurt him, but I could try and scare the information out of him

"On the website, it said someone by the name of "_E-men.C_" gave the video in" he said reluctantly

"E- men. C? Who the fuck is that?" I asked. Seth shrugged his shoulder and I moved away from him, Happy I had gotten the information I needed.

_Think Cullen (I don't know any E men. C)_

_You are so dense, Think back to that night , as you were leaving, what happened ( We were leaving and Emmett was drunk off is ass and we got home and nothing)_

_What did Emmet say when he was drunk? (Some shit about how I was good at playing and how Bella would see… Fuck no). _Flashes of what he said popped into my head

_Exactly (E-men. C it stands for …)_

_Emmet. Cullen (Fuck he is so dead)_

_Yayy, cat fight (I would argue with you but you helped me so I wont)_

_Well thank you.. (Hah you are welcome). _

I groaned in my head. Not only did my own brother sell me out but now I and the voice of the demon in my head were actually getting along. That was worst then arguing with it. Instead of arguing with it, I was thanking it. What has the world come too? Shaking my head, I backed up and went upstairs to Emmett's rooms to beat the shit out of him.

_It was on _

_Ok i know that wasent very eventful but i need to include it. This was longer but if i added more to this part then this would be an extreamly longggg chapter so i cut it down into 2 parts. Part 2 is coming out very soon :D As always review :D _

_-Twilightfreak513309_


	18. This can not be good

…..part 2…

I barged into his room as he was changing.

"What the fuck" he screamed at me. I looked at him and closed the door behind me, locking it in place, so he wouldn't run. He looked at me fully confused

"What are you doing" he asked as he put on his shirt. I said nothing as I lunged at him. I gave him a few right hooks that connected with his jaw, before he pushed me off and jumped on top of me, flattening me out on his bed. I somehow maneuvered my feet and hit him the head with my shoes, it slightly displaced him and I pushed him off me. I took this opportunity to ram him hard into the wall and upper cut his jaw few times. I heard him swearing and he pushed me off and got a few hits on my face. He hit me in the stomach once and I doubled over holding my stomach in pain. I got back up and lunged for him but he came at me with strength of a bull and pushed me into the bed with him climbing on and his knees digging into my back while holding my flaring arms behind me.

"What fuck is your problem" He yelled at me

"It's your fault. You're the one who did it" I screamed, swings my arms and legs to get him off me. His knees where killing my back

"What are you talking about" He said holding onto me tighter. I stopped all my struggling, too tired and sore to move anymore

"Get the fuck off me" I gasped.

"Are you going to fucking attack me again like a lunatic again?" He asked.

"No, just get the fuck off me, you ape. Your knees are killing me" I grunted out. He got off me and immediately felt relived. I could finally breathe but as I moved to get up, a searing pain went up my back and through my stomach. We both sat there, on his bed, panting and rubbing the places we got each other. He had a swollen lip and a bruise on his jaw, which was getting quickly swollen. I moved to look at my self in the mirror. I also had a really bad swollen lip, a defining bruise was forming on my eye and my hands were swollen from hitting his rock hard body. I pulled up my shirt to look at my chest and wasn't surprised to see a blue bruising forming, the outline of Emmett's hand.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck was that all about?" He said rubbing his jaw. I narrowed my eyes at him

"Don't play dumb. I know it was you that sent that stupid video of me singing to that website. I can't believe you did that, it's all over the fucking internet" I yelled at him. Not once did he flinch or move back like people usually do when I scream or yell at them.

"Oh that," He said as if it was the answer I was looking for

"Yeh, that" I hissed back. Emmett had the nerve to look at me with a smirk on his face. If my ribs didn't feel like they were about to explode, I would have lunged at him again

_Ohh… the big bad Cullen boy is on the rampage.._

"Listen kid, In my defense I did tell you that and I quotes _"Bella was going to see it_" and what better way for her to see it, then on a most seen website"

"I thought you were fucking joking Em. I mean you were fucking drunk, you were parading around here like the princess of Scotland" I yelled at him

"Ok one I did not do that; I would have remembered shit like that ok? And two, what the fuck is the big deal? So what I sent that damn video in. You should be honored, I the great Emmet Cullen deemed that video to be good enough for other to hear and quit frankly, other people did too, I mean did you see how many hits it got?" he said

"I didn't want people to see that shit. It was a private moment" I said calming myself down a little.

"Private moment? I always though you were dumb as fuck but now I see you blind as hell too little bro. If you think it was a private moment with over 100 people there and chanting your name with cameras and phone might I add, then you are one misguided kid" I guess Emmet did have appoint there. Even though it was a private moment for me, no one else knew it. And Emmett was right, a lot of people were there and they were cheering me on. Just cause people saw me on stage singing a song I knew that meant more to me then anyone else, did not mean that they would automatically figure out something was wrong. I smiled a little at that thought and turned to Emmett.

"Ok, truths?" I asked Emmett, holding a hand out for him to shake

"You give me swollen lip and a bruised jaw and you want to call it truths? He asked, somewhat dazed. I thought about and nodded my head in agreement. That was exactly what I wanted

"Yup" I said popping the p, while still holding my hand out to him. He scanned me up and down and looked at my face. He seemed satisfied for whatever he searched for and nodded in agreement.

"Truths" He said shaking my hand. One thing great thing about Emmet was that the big ape could never hold a grudge. I remember what he said and a small smile played at my lips

"So how many hits, did it get" I asked as I opened the door and walked down the stairs

"Let's just say that people love that voice of yours bro" he said

" And by the way, if you ever come into my room without knocking first, I will kick your ass all the way to Texas, Jackie Chen style" He said while doing some kicking move, he once saw in a movie. I was laughing as I entered the room. I basically lock him in the room , assaulted him and give him a bruise and the only thing he seemed to care about was that I didn't knock on his door first, Emmett could be such a kid some times.

"What the fuck happened to you two" Seth asked as I sat beside him on the couch. I looked over to Emmett and we both smiled at each other. I turned my head around to Seth and shrugged my shoulders at him,

"Nothing. We were just talking "Emmett said sarcastically. Seth rolled his eyes and turned back to watch TV

"If that happens when you guys talk, I would hate to see you guys when you are fighting" Seth said. Me and Emmett grinned and then the door bell rang. Emmett got up to let Rosalie in and once they reached the sofa, Rose sat in Emmett's lap and were liatterly sucking each others faces off. I made a gagging sound and they both turned to look at me.

"Can you guys get a room or something cause I'm about to bring my breakfast back up" I said looking at the TV. I know Emmett was going to say something back to me but Rose slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head at him. We all waited for Jasper to arrive and we took off in Seth's car. I had no idea where we going but I really could less cause in less then 3 hours I would be on a plane to see Bella again.

"You do realize we need to be back before 3" I asked Seth. He looked to me with a confused expression

"Why "he asked turning back to look at the road

"We are leaving around 4"

"Shit… that changes my whole plan" he said as he took an illegal U turn along with a sharp left turn , that had all 5 us clutching to our seat belts. After another 10 minutes of silence we arrived at a small café of sorts.

"Welcome to The Café" Seth said as we all exited the car

"What a name' Emmett laughed, causing me to break out in a smile. The outside looked small with red brick walls. As we entered the café, I smiled because this was a place I would defiantly come to again if I had the chance. Figures, Seth shows me a place that I would actually enjoy coming to, the day we were leaving. We all ordered same drinks along with some food and talked. It was a really nice place and the food was great. If I ever came back, I would sure to come back here again. We left the café around 2 and that only gave us an hour to enjoy awhile together. The next hour was spent sight seeing. Seth showed us all the best places and beautiful scenes we would never have a chance to see in Forks. It was really beautiful, and if I could, I would bring Bella here just to see all these beautiful scenes. The best part I think was the water fall. It was a small fall in the middle of a forest that we had to walk to. There was a small river going around the forest and people were just relaxing in the water. It was dived up so people could actually go in the water and enjoy themselves. The first half was for little kids, splashing and playing around. A little girl with brown hair and rosy cheeks accidently splashed me with water and she looked at me big brown, sacred eyes. When I looked at her, she seemed scared as if I was going to be mad and yell at her. She looked down and said a quick

" sowwy" and I smiled at her cuteness. I said it was ok and continued to walk with Seth. The other half of the river was filled with adults and young teens. In the middle of the river was a big boulder, which people could sit on. There was a young girl currently sitting on that boulder and seemed to be lost in the book she was reading. She noticed my stare and looked up and saw me. She smiled at me and I smiled back not wanting to be rude. I was trying really hard to see the cover of the book because it looked like a book I saw before. The cover looked so familiar. But before I could see the title of the book Emmett called me over. I waved at the girl and left. I could sense her still staring at my back and I smiled. We went all around and saw so many more sights that I didn't know even existed. Seth had us moving at a fast pace and I wonder how Rosalie could walk so fast in such high heels. I mean the girl had 5 inch heels and she was ahead of me. We finally arrived at our house and everyone got out of the car, including Seth. We walked in to see that the house was so bare. It was like no one lived there. The walls were empty of pictures; the cabinets were bare of food and no sight of Carlisle and Esme. I finally found Esme in her room. Esme was trying to get her suitcase shut, but she couldn't push enough so the zipper would go up.

"Edward, just the boy I needed to see" She said as she turned around and spotted me standing by the door. She motioned to the bag and laughed as I went to go help her

"Time to work out a little, huh mom?" I asked teasingly

"You laugh now, but let's see if you can do it. It's pretty hard, not even your father could close it" She said standing aside, with her hands on her hips. I smiled at her as I quickly zipped up the bag. I turned to her with a smile on my face.

"Not a word, not a single word Edward" She said putting her finger on my lips. I laughed as I moved aside and helped her carry the bag to the front door.

"Where is dad?" I asked as I set the suitcase down

"Your father is putting all the bags in the rental van" She said.

" You should go check your room and see if you forgot anything, cause we are leaving in 5 minutes" She said. I nodded and went up to my room. After making sure I left nothing behind I went to the front of the house to see mom and dad sitting in the van with all the suitcases and bags in the back. There wouldn't be enough space in the van for Rosalie and Jasper to come with us to the airport so we decided we would let the van take the bags with mom and dad and we would follow behind in Seth's car. We arrived at the airport at 3:30 and we had to rush through security and luggage so we wouldn't miss our flight. We finally made it to the departure sight and by now Alice and Rosalie were crying and hugging Jasper and Emmett. After a lot of "Goodbyes" and "I'm going to miss you so much" and "we are going to talk everyday on the phone" we headed to the counter. Carlisle told the people there about our private jet and they instructed us to follow them. I turned to Seth before we left, we said our goodbyes and I gave him my cell phone number and facebook as well as my hotmail, just in case he loses my number. Yeh, yeh, I know hotmail is old but it's reliable. We all hugged each other and Alice started to cry again. We heard the final boarding call and once again said our goodbyes and started to follow the people who would take us to the jet. They took us out to the run way and we boarded the jet. It was a small and only seated 7 people, including the pilots. We all sat down and they started up the plane. I was anxious with anticipation and just plain damn happy about seeing Bella again. I tried to calm down and tried to relax but I wasn't doing a good job at hiding it.

"Would just sit still, damn eddy" Emmett said.

"What do you mean, I am sitting still" I said fringing innocence

"Oh please, tell it to someone who hasn't seen that big ass smile all the way from the house till now Emmett said, pointing at me. I didn't even notice I had been smiling. I shrugged my shoulder and really did try to calm down this time. I put on my iPod and rested my head against the seat, closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep. I hadn't had a good nights sleep in awhile and I was suddenly feeling exhausted. I hummed along with the songs and closed my eyes and tried to relax. Within a few hours I was completely knocked out

"Please put your seat belts on, we are about to land" A voice dinged from the speaker. I jolted awake and looked around. After a few moments I remembered where I was and quickly put on my seat belt. I looked around and everyone else was staring out the windows. Within a few minutes the plane started to descend and Alice, who was sitting beside me clutched my hand that was on the hand rest. She closed here eyes and had visibly gone white. Alice always had a fear of planes especially when they were landing. She was clutching my hand so hard, she had stopped the blood circulation and turned my hand white. I reached over with my other hand and rubbed the back of her hand soothingly, hoping she would relax a bit and loosen her death grip on my hand. I tried to relax her and my try was a fail. She did not let go. After a few minutes my hand was numb and she would still not let go, even though we had landed and the jet was standing still. Her eyes were still closed and she was still clutching my hand so I nudged her

"Alice, you can let go of my hand, the planes landed" I said. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. After she felt satisfied that we had indeed landed, she smiled apologetically at me and let go of my hand. I could immediately feel the blood rushing back to my numb finger and rubbed the spot where she had clutched at. A red print of her hand had been etched into my skin.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I thought I was over this stupid fear, I guess im not" She said looking down. I raised her face up to look at me, using my finger

"Hey its ok, I didn't mind. Don't worry, everyone has something they are scared of and you will eventually get over it" I said smiling at her

'Thanks Edward" She said smiling

"Don't worry, that's what brothers are supposed to do and remember when ever you need a hand to hold onto , im right here" I said smiling widely. That right, I could be a sweet sensitive guy if I wanted to be. She smiled even wider and hugged me. I hugged her back happy to be there for her.

"I hate to break this brother, sister moment but unless you guys are planning to go back to Hawaii, I Suggest you guys get up and off the plane" Emmett said standing beside Alice. We got out went to join Carlisle and Esme who ever thanking the pilots. As we walked into the airports with the pilots. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. I breathed in a sigh of Forks air, nothing can compare to its murky, rainy smell. By the time we had arrived home it was 12 am. As everyone started to unpack, I ran and grabbed the car keys and got into the car. I told Emmett I was going to see Bella, not wanting to explain my need to see Bella to my parents at such a late hour. All Emmett did was nod and said he would cover for me. I raced down to Bella's house too eager to care about the speed limit. When I arrived there all the lights were turned off and I couldn't see Bella's truck that she drives. I knocked on the door, hoping at least Charlie could tell me where she was. As I knocked on the door, I could hear treasure barking insanely inside. It didn't seem like Charlie was home from work either so I yelled inside to Treasure and as soon as he heard my voice he started to bark louder. I could see his shadow running around wildly and jumping up and down at the front door. Panic set in me as I tried to think of a solution as to why Treasure was going insane and where was Bella at such a late hour, without treasure with her. She told me last time we talked that she took him everywhere and anywhere no matter the time. Worried, I pulled out my cell phone called Bella's number. It sent me to voicemail and the panic increased three more notches. I tried at least 4 more times and that's when I was going insane. I needed to find out where Bella is but first I had to get inside to see Treasure. I ran to the back yard and to where I know is Bella's window. There was a tree a long the side of her house , near the window that I could climb and get into bellas room. I just hope with all my heart that the window was open. I climbed up the tree and almost fell but caught myself before I landed on the ground. A pain went up my arm and saw that a branch had cut me deep down my arm. I shook my head and continued. As I got to the window I reached out and tried to open it and for the first time luck was with me and the window opened. I pushed the window and lunged into the room, landing on my back on the floor with a thud. Treasures barking got louder and as soon as he saw me he jumped on me and started to lick me everywhere. I hugged him and he just kept licking me. I got up and he started to bark again

"Where's Bella buddy" I asked hoping he could give me a clue. He just kept barking and ran back to the door. I ran after him and he started to scratch on the door. I didn't know what happen but by the way treasure was acting, I did not think it was good. The panic set in again. As I turned to leave I saw that there was a message and I played it. "Hey dad, its me Bella, sorry I forgot to tell you im going to a friends house to finish a project today, don't worry I'll be back before 11. The address is 8523 wellington drive. Ill b home soon. Bye" The beep sounded telling me it was the end of the message. I looked at the time and it was almost 1 am. The panic and worry and anger increased again and I knew something was not right. I called Alice and told her to give me the direction to get to the house Bella had gone to. She texted me the address and I got into the car with treasure on my heels. I easily found the house and my mouth opened. It was huge. As I got out of the car, it gave me a shiver down my spine. I walked onto the porch and decided that this just felt wrong. I had a feeling that this would not be good and I prepared myself as turned the door. It creaked open and I froze in place. This could not be good

A/N ; ok so im sorry im a week late, but hey like i say, better late then never , am i right, yes? no? maybe so? ok anyways we are almos done with this story :( few more chapters and we finsh :( aww but that mean i can work on my other story :) yay anyways see you next time and as always read, rate and review :)

-TWF


	19. please be ok

**Chapter 17 **

**EPOV**

I walked in hesiently afraid to make a sound, treasure moved to get in the house but I blocked his way

"You have to be super quite and stay by my side ok"

He nodded his head and I let him pass. I tiptoed around the house, stepping over broken bottles and shattered glass. I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted a shirt laying by the stair case. I picked it up and it looked oddly familiar, Treasure came and sniffed it and started to bark.

"Treasure shhh" I said trying to grab him. Before I could get my hands around him he bolted into the living room. I got up and followed him. There was nothing in there, he then made a bee line up the stairs, I slowly followed him, trying not to make a sound. When I reached the top, Treasures stood there, his head down and his ears flat against his head. He was growling at a bed room door. I put my ear against the door and accidently banged my knee on the door. I held my breath praying to god no one heard that as I ran into another room and held stock still. When I didn't hear any sounds I let out a huff and went back to the door and put my ears against the door. I heard some shuffling an as fast as a cobra the door opened and a hard wooden bat meet my back. I collapsed on the floor and the person kicked me in the face, hitting my nose and eyes. I heard a disgusting crunching sound and was sure my nose was broken. The person picked me up and held me against the wall by my throat; he squeezed and cut off the oxygen. When I finally was able to see, I felt my body clench in anger. It was James.

"Edward" I heard a little voice and I slowly turned my head toward the sound. There stood Bella. She had a busted lip, a bruised eye and blood all over her face, she stood in nothing but a shirt and panties. My mouth was agape and James smirked at me and pulled back his hand tried to punch me in the face but before he could Treasure attacked him, biting his leg, James went down screaming in pain. I couldn't concentrate on anything but Bella standing there crying. A punch to the stomach broke me out of my trance and I turned to James standing up, his leg bleeding. I looked around for treasure and I wasn't able to find him until he came limping up the stairs. I guess he had chased James down the stairs. When I turned to look at him, he had the audacity to smirk at me

"Like I said before, I always get what I want" James hissed at me. I clenched my body in anger and lunged at him. We both fell back words and down the stasis. My head hit the stairs a few times but I wasn't letting him go. We landed on the bottom with me on top of him and punched him everywhere my hands could reach. James bucked me off and kicked me in the stomach hard and I clenched my stomach in pain He pulled me up and punched me in the face over and over again. My lips were bleeding and I had cuts and bruises all over my face. When James went to punch me again I grabbed his hand and pushed him into the kitchen . I kicked him in the crotch and he fell down in pain. I kicked him over and over again in his stomach and face, by this time he was begging me to stop but I couldn't, the adrellina was pumping in my veins and all I could think about was what he had done to Bella. Her bleeding and scarred face kept on appearing in front of my eyes and anger was turned into rage . I punched him even harder then before and he pleaded for me to stop. I was about to kick him again when Bella's voice caught me off

"Edward stop, you're going to kill him" She screamed at me. I turned around slowly and looked at her, she had put on some pants and a limping Treasure was by her side. I couldn't even look at her

"He hurt you" I said lowly, looking at the ground

"Please Edward, stop" She said again. I looked at her teary face and huffed. I turned fully towards her and slowly started to walk towards her, once I was close enough she ran into my arms sobbing. I hushed her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Edward I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" She sobbed into my chest repeatedly. I hummed and told her it was ok. When she looked up at me her face became scared and shocked

"Edward look out" she screamed but before I could do anything, treasure jumped up and attacked James, who stood behind me. I moved Bella and told her to call the police. I turned back and turned to look at treasure. He had jumped on James and he was biting everywhere. James quickly grabbed a knife and before I could no anything, stabbed Treasure on the side. Treasure whimpered and fell on the floor bleeding.

"Treasure" I screamed, I was about to go to him but James blocked my way.

"First your dog, then your girl and then you" He hissed at my face. I wasn't able to think clearly at this point but I lunged and tackled him to the ground, I kicked ad punched him until he wasn't moving. My hand was bloody and so was my shirt. Once I was sure he wasn't going to attack me again I got up off him. He wasn't moving at all and that's when I started to worry if I had actually killed him. I checked for his pulse and fortunately or unfortunately, depending at what way it was s looked at, it was there. Even though I would like nothing more then to kill him, I did not need to be arresested for murder. After making sure James was alive, I crawled over to Treasure. He was lying on the floor with a knife in his side. I held my breath and pulled the knife out. Treasure was breathing deeply and he didn't look like he was goanna make it. Bella came back into the room and gasped once she saw Treasure. She slowly walked over to me and patted my back.

"Is he…." She asked letting the question trail off, I looked at him and I couldn't help but let a few tears drop from my eyes. I shook my head no, telling her that no , he wasn't dead yet. We heard police and an ambulance outside and the police rammed the door opened. They surrounded the house. They tried to move me away from Treasure but I pushed them back. I needed to get him to an emergency hospital and fast. After making sure Bella got treated and was being looked after I gently picked him up and moved to walk out the door. I could barely stand up but I didn't care, I need to take treasure to the hospital and fast. AS I made my way to the door a police men stood in my way

"I'm sorry but you can't leave yet" he said blocking my way

"I need to get him to the hospital" I said through clenched teeth

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go"

"Look I need to get him to an emergency room right know and I don't care if you want me to or not" I said trying to push him out of the way. He pushed me back and I went flying back, holding on to Treasure tightly , making sure he didn't get hurt. I stood up again and clutched Treasure even more tightly and went to stand in front of the cop again

"I said no, we need to get you looked at first" he growled at me. Treasure whimpered again and my heart shook. He looked to be in real pain

"I'm fine please I need to get him to the hospital" I pleaded too tired to fight anymore. The cop shook his head again and I was scared, I was losing time.

"Please if I don't he'll die, I love him, he's my best friends. Please I need to get him some help" I pleased with few tears coming down my face. Treasure was dying and it was my fault, I needed to get him to the hospital no matter what. The cop looked at my face and then at Treasure and reluctantly moved out of the way.

"Thank you" I said weakly . As I turned to leave the cop grabbed my shoulder and I was scared he was going to change his mind.

"Hey kid, come on we can go in my car" He said pulling me toward his police cruiser. I nodded, we got into the car and he put on his siren. We raced toward the hospital and I prayed it was fast enough. The cop stopped right in front of the emergency vet hospital and he told me to go in and he would be back later after he deal with James. I nodded my head and said thank you and ran inside to the front desk.

"Help, my dog got stabbed in the side and he is losing a lot of blood". A vet was called in and he was immediately taken to the Operating room

"Is he going to make it" I asked the nurse who had helped the doctor take him into the Operating room .

"I don't know, the doctor will do all he can". She said. I sadly nodded

"He's going to be in there for awhile, why don't you get cleaned up a bit and go eat something" The nurse suggested and I weakly nodded my head. I didn't care about myself right now; all I cared about was Treasure. After 10 minutes of franticly pacing I decided I should call Bella and see if she was ok. I went to the front desk and asked if I could use the phone and they had agreed.

"Hello Bella?"

"Edward, oh my god, where are you. The paramedics took me to get my cuts to look at and when I came back you were gone" She said franticly into the phone.

"Its ok, I'm at the vet clinic and Treasure is in the operating room. I'm going to be here all night"

"Ok, ill be there in 10 minutes"

"No, you have been through a lot, stay home rest and ill be there as soon as possible"

"Edward, I'm coming and that's it" she said determenly. At this point in the night, I was too tired to argue with anyone. My face hurt like a bitch, my body was swollen and every move I made, made my body protest in pain. I agreed with her and she told me she would bring me some clothes to change into. After saying good bye I decided to call my family and tell them where I was. After a lot of sobbing from Esme, and Alice, death threats from Emmet and a worried Carlisle, we agreed that they would come tonight to see me, even thou I told them not to but they refused to listen to me. After I said goodbye I finally went to go get cleaned up a bit. I washed my face and it was scary to see how much blood was on my face and hands. After I got cleaned up I went back to the front desk and asked for some bandages to keep the cuts from bleeding until I could properly go and get them looked at. After getting a little bit cleaned up, I waited for Bella and my family . Bella first arrived and as soon as she saw me she gasped and slowly walked towards me. She wasn't looking too good her self .She wasn't covered in blood but her hands were wrapped in a gaze and she had varies of bruises and cuts on her face. She stood in front of me and covered her mouth, slowly tracing my face with her finger

"Oh my god, look what he did to you, it's my fault" She sobbed again. I just hugged her and let her cry because there was no point and stopping her from crying. It was better to let it out rather then let it bottle up in side. After she had stopped crying she just laid in my lap. Her head was in my lap and she was stretched on the few chairs that were lined up against the wall. She was asleep when my family walked in. Esme went to talk but I covered my mouth and pointed at Bella. They nodded there heads and I gently moved her out of my lap. We walked down the hall, away from the sleeping Bella and that's when all the crying, yelling, screaming began.

"Where is that fucking basted, I will kill him" Emmet fumed, not even Esme said anything about his language.

"Edward, look at you, look at your face" Emse cried. Alice was looking at me with sad eyes. At this point I was really getting irritated. I mean I was fucking fine, Treasure was in the operating room fighting for his life and they were all asking about me.

"Son we have to get those cuts looked at" Carlisle said

"Can you guys just stop" I exclaimed. All at once there was no nose. "We are just worried about "Esme sniffled

"I know you are but I'm fine, ok? A few broken bones, a bruise or to and some blood, its nothing to worry about, its Treasure you should be worried about. He is in the operating room fighting for his life and you don't even seem to care" I fumed, clenching my teeth in anger and worry.

"Edward we do care, a lot but you have to understand your our son and seeing you like that, it hurts us" Carlisle explained. I let my head fall to my chest and nodded

"I know and I'm sorry it just I'm so scared"

"I know "Carlisle says patting my back. We all went back to where I left Bella and when we got back Bella was up and reading a magazine.

"Hey I thought you were sleeping" I said as I sat beside her and she laid her head on my shoulder

"I was, but then I woke up and you weren't here, so I thought you went to the washroom so I started to read the magazine". I nodded my head and started to run my hand through her hair. We waited for another ten minutes when the nurse came back. I ran up to her

"How is he "I practically screamed at her. I think maybe it is my sleep deprived state or the shock of today's events but something on her face told me, the night had yet to begun


End file.
